Harry Potter et les Méandres du Temps
by Nayla-HP
Summary: 1999. La guerre est finie .Voldemort a gagné. Harry et Rémus sont les seuls survivants de l'Ordre. Mais grâce a une très ancienne magie et une mystérieuse femme, les deux amis vont retourner au temps des Maraudeurs où ils leurs sera à nouveau permis d'espérer. Mais dans l'ombre, Voldemort guette toujours...
1. Mauvais anniversaire Harry

_Coucou, alors voilà ma première Fan Fics que je voudrai dédier a Mademoiselle Mime et Extraterrestre qui ont tous deux écrit de petite merveille et remercier encore mille fois la merveilleuse, fantastique, extraordinaire, génialissime J.K Rowling._

_Et un grand merci pour Lyly7 qui a eu l'immense courage d'accepter de me corriger_

_Bonne lecture. _

_**Harry Potter et les méandres du temps **_

_**Chapitre 1 : mauvais anniversaire Harry**_

Le Survivant était étendu dans le fauteuil poussiéreux en cuir noir de l'oncle Vernon, le visage tourné vers la montre que lui avait offert Mrs Weasley, 31 juillet 1999, 23h 10.

Encore une fois il allait fêter son anniversaire seul, encore une fois ce ne serait que des mots dans la poussière qui lui souhaiteraient son dix-neuvième éme anniversaire, encore une fois, il n'avait plus de famille.

Harry se leva, cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il s'était réfugié dans la maison des Dursley, il n'avait pas vraiment espéré y trouver un quelconque réconfort, mais retourner là où il avait eu une famille, si peu aimante soit -elle, lui faisait du bien.

Mais Harry le savait, jamais plus il n'entendrait son cousin le tyranniser, ni Hermione lui faire la morale, et encore moins son parrain, Sirius Black qui avait été dans les premiers à partir, partir dans un monde inconnu des Vivants.

Mais l'Elu n'était pas totalement seul, en fait, la seule personne qui lui restait était son professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin, mais à cette heure il était en train d'hurler à la lune.

Le jeune homme fouillât dans le sac à moitié brûler qu'il avait pris dans les décombres de la maison Granger, Harry se souvenait bien le jour où Hermione avait sorti plusieurs changes d'un sac à main pas plus gros qu'un point.

Harry sourit tristement à ce souvenir, sa main se referma sur plusieurs objets qu'il extirpa du sac et les observas tristement :

Il y avait l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année, le livre de potion du Prince de sang mêle qu'Harry avais pris le temps de récupérer, un bout du miroir que lui avait offert son Parain, le premier vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé…

Et une photo, lui, Hermione, et tous les Weasley souriait sans retenu, enlacé, le trio abordait la tenue de Poudlard, un insigne rouge et or sur leurs poitrines.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le visage de Mrs Weasley, à ses cotes une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux chocolat souriait joyeusement et faisait des signes de sa main droite.

Mais la jeune femme qu'Harry Potter avait jadis voulu épouser était parti à jamais.

Assis sur ce qui fut son lit jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : minuit pile.

- joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Sa voix sonnait faux, il songea avec mélancolie qu'elle lui rappelait la voix de Sirius après sa sortie d'Askaban, prison ou était à présent enfermé une partie des Opposants à Lord Voldemort, ceux qu'IL n'avait pas pris le temps de tuer, des gens comme Mondingus Fletcher ou Peter, le traître.

Le Survivant, encore une fois il c'était lui Survivant, celui qui avait survécu.

Et encore une fois, c'était ses amis qui en avaient payé le prix.

Lentement il plongea dans un sommeil où l'attendaient tous ceux qui avaient crus en lui, et qui étaient mort pour cela.

_Harry était assis sur son lit, son cousin à ses côtés, cela faisait peu de temps que Dudley avait changé de comportement envers lui, et le jeune Moldu était devenu vraiment agréable et trouvait passionnant tout ce que Harry pouvait faire avec sa Magie, que ce soit des étincelles multicolore ou des sorts un peu plus complexe :_

_- refait le coup des oiseaux, Harry._

_Le jeune homme fixa son cousin et sourit, le Survivant avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un gamin de six ans devant un sapin de noël qui serait arrivée en avance :_

_- Avis _

_Et d'une lueur rougeâtre ressemblant à celle qui le soleil dégageait avant de se coucher jaillit des petits oiseaux gazouillant qui virevoltait dans la pièce, heureux et insouciant._

_Quand soudain un froid inhabituel s'installa sur le 4 Privet Drive, suivit d'un désespoir profond qui s'emparât des habitants de la demeure._

_Un froid qu'Harry et son cousin connaissait que trop bien…_

_Le jeune Potter bondit sur ces pieds et, ouvrant la porte a volée, descendit les marches de l'escalier grinçant quatre à quatre avant de jaillir hors de la maison._

_Voldemort se trouvait devant lui, ses pieds nus sur le goudron humide, entouré de plusieurs centaines de silhouette décharné recouverte de longue robe noir usée._

_Le Lord sourit en voyant apparaitre celui qui devait le l'anéantir, il y avait eu un temps ou lui aussi avait voulu tuer celui qui se faisait appeler L'Elu, mais il s'en était lassé, préférant tuer ses proches et le voir souffrir mille Endoloris que de continuer à lui courir après._

_( surtout qu'il n'est plus très jeune Voldi…)_

_- SPECRTO PATRONUM_

_Et de la baguette jumelle de Tom Jedusor jaillit un cerf d'argent qui se chargea des sorciers damnés_

_Les detraqueurs, qui avaient commencé à se nourrir des voisins sans que ces derniers, étant moldu ne puissent les voir, reculèrent devant la lumière bleutée que diffusa le Patronus._

_- moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir Harry Potter, ce n'est pas très gentil de les empêcher de se nourrir._

_Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avait rejoint leur fils sur le pas de la porte lorsque Pétunia pris la parole :_

_- C'est Lui, n'es-ce pas Harry ?, c'est l'assassin de Lily, c'est le mage Noir._

_Harry regarda tante Pétunia, prés à lui répondre mais Voldemort le devança et se tourna vers Mrs Dursley, de la haine dans les yeux :_

_- Alors comme ça, je suis célèbre même chez la vermine, j'en suis honoré, et vous allez bientôt grossir les rangs de mon armée…, Harry ?, un dernier mot à ta famille, non ?, dommage…_

_Voldemort leva sa baguette et fixa les trois Dursley, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres._

_Harry sut ce qu'il allait se passer mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite._

_Sans formuler aucun sortilège, un jet de lumière verte le frôla de peu …, et toucha finalement la dernière famille de Harry Potter._

_-Protego, protego, NONNN, oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley, non, pas vous, ne partez pas…_

_Le Survivant tomba à genou, trainant difficilement près des trois corps inerte tombé, à même le sol._

_Son cousin, le visage figé dans une position d'effroi, sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, partie, elle aussi, une lueur de terreur à jamais inscrit dans ses yeux._

_Le jeune homme était fou de rage, se leva et fit face à celui qui c'était attribué le titre de Lord, des larmes bouillantes lui brouillaient la vue._

_Encore des morts, et toujours de sa faute, mort pour l'avoir protégé ou soutenu, voilà le sort qu'attendait à ce jour beaucoup trop de sorciers._

_- ENDOLORIS…_

_L'éclaire de lumière rouge fusa et le jeune homme à la cicatrice hurla de douleur, trop faible pour résister._

_Au fenêtre voisine les voisins moldu commençais à paniquer, sur le pas de la porte de la famille Dursley, trois corps était étendu sur le sol, un jeune garçon en train d'hurler de douleur et un autre homme, tous de noir vêtu, semblait s'extasier de la douleur qu'il provoquait._

_Tous ce qu'entendit Harry avant de s'évanouir fut un coup de fusil et la désagréable impression d'être tiré en arrière._

_Harry se réveillât au lever du soleil par le doux chant des oiseau, un homme étendu a ses côtés, il ne voulut pas savoir qui l'avais sauver, cette homme était mort, lui aussi et c'était bien suffisant a savoir._

_A genou sur l'herbe verte, Harry pleura, non pas pour sa famille ou pour l'homme, mais seulement pour vider toute la tristesse qui c'était accumuler en lui depuis trop longtemps._

_Il enterra l'homme à la manière sorcière, plus rapidement, plus dignement, la peur de voir une personne qu'il connaissait, désormais morte, lui était insoutenable._

_Sur la pierre tombale, le balafré marqua quelques mots du bout de sa baguette :_

_**Ci-git.**_

_**Un homme inconnu.**_

_**?- 9 septembre 1999.**_

_**victime de Lord Voldemort, comme tant d'autres.**_

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, ses drap trempée autours de lui, autant par ses larmes salée qui ruisselait dans la bouche du jeune homme que par la sueur qui suer à grosse goutte le long de tout son corps endolori, une poche de glace était posé sur son front.

Lentement, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se redressa, autour de lui sa chambre semblait tourner de façon incontrôlable, mais il tentât tous de même de se lever…, et fut arrêter pas une main douce mais ferme qui exerça une forte pression sur son thorax ce qui le fit ce recoucher.

- Doucement Harry, doucement.

Au bout de quelque minute, Remus lupin l'aida à s'assoir, le lycanthrope avait le teint couleur lune et des cernes digne du record du monde des insomniaques, même si l'ancien professeur s'en aurait bien passé.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses main et sourit tristement, un cauchemar, encore un, c'était l'un des désavantage d'être relier au plus puissant mage noir que la terre ai jamais porté.

- Alors Remus, comment c'est passer t'a nuit ?

Le loup-garou tira la langue a son ancien élève et fit semblant de bouder, cela réchauffa un peu le cœur désormais froid que Harry s'efforçait d'avoir.

- ma nuit c'est bien passer merci, mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiet, tu sais que je t'ai retrouvé dans ton lit hurlant comme un forcené.

La mine d'Harry s'assombrit et baissa les yeux, des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux du Balafré, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour comprendre le pourquoi de ces hurlements :

- Oh, désoler, qui ?

- Les Dursley…

Remus baissât la tête en signe de recueillement, imitée par le fils de Cornedrus, pendant une minute qui parut des heures, aucun son ne fut émis, en souvenir de la seul famille qu'Harry Potter n'eut jamais eu.

Remus releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres mais une immense tristesse dans les yeux :

Lui aussi avait perdu des êtres cher, donc sa femme Tonks et son petit garçon de trois ans qui avait été retrouvé mort dans la foret interdite, une plaie béante dans le cou.

Il avait vu mourir tant de monde qu'il avait plusieurs fois voulut en finir lui-même et rejoindre tous ceux qui était parti, mais il avait retrouvé Harry dans la maison des Black, dans un état encore plus désastreux que le sien, le jeune homme qui avait été autrefois souriant et attentionné n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'une enveloppe ravagée par la culpabilité et le chagrin.

Les yeux du fils de son meilleur ami était continuellement rougit par les larmes et ses poches remplit de mouchoir, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le rendre heureux, même voler sur un balai ne l'enchanter plus, c'était juste un moyen de lui rappeler les matchs à Poudlard, avec Ron, Ginny et tous les autres, des amis.

Et les rares fois où le jeune homme souriait c'était des sourires tristes :

Les sourires appartienne au passée, au temps du bonheur avait-il dit un jour, le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude n'avait pas connue le réel bonheur depuis deux longue année, deux année durant les quels il avait vu mourir tous ses ami, toute sa famille.

Remus c'était rendu compte, trop tard, qu'Harry vivait retrancher dans ses souvenir de jours heureux désormais révolu, et que rien ne pourrait le soulager, rien sauf peut-être la mort Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la sienne…

Remus serra le jeune homme contre lui, conscient de son chagrin, il se leva et enfila un ses manteau miteux usé par le temps :

- Vient Harry, prend tes affaires et allons-nous promener, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_°0o0°_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alors ?, n'oubliez pas les Reviews…

Le prochain chapitre se nommera « Souvenir et Retrouvailles »


	2. Souvenirs et Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 2 : Souvenir et retrouvailles**_

Dehors, le vent frais faisait virevolter les cheveux noir corbeau de Harry. Le regard porté sur le lointain horizon et des étoiles dans les yeux, le jeune homme se demandait si le monde qu'il avait jadis connu avait un espoir, même infime, de retrouver la paix si douce et insouciante qu'il connaissait avant Voldemort, avant la Guerre Noire comme l'appelaient les rares survivants.

Le loup-garou à ses cotés leva les yeux vers le soleil levant et une douce chaleur réchauffa son visage blafard. Marcher lui faisait du bien, c'était reposant d'une certaine façon, mais les deux hommes sortaient rarement, Voldemort était toujours à leur recherche.

Ses yeux bleu pâle se posèrent sur son neveu de cœur. Il était devenu un homme incroyablement beau, il avait changé aussi, en bien comme en mal.

Il était devenu un grand homme trapu aux yeux vert si semblable aux émeraudes. Ses yeux lui rappelaient sa mère, si douce, si innocente. Aujourd'hui ils étaient surtout le reflet de son immense tristesse, la guerre l'avait marqué, figeant son visage empli de tristesse dans une expression neutre.

Harry baissa les yeux. Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas voulu qu'il baisse les bras, pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Il ne savait pas comment, mais le jeune homme était certain que bientôt viendrait le moment où la paix reviendrait et où Tom Elvis Jedusor rejoindrait ses ancêtres.

- Tu ressembles à ton père, sauf pour les yeux…

- J'ai les yeux de ma mère, je sais.

Harry souffla nerveusement, il avait entendu tellement de fois cette phrase que c'en était presque devenu lassant. Mais le dernier des Maraudeurs savait au fond de lui à quel point le fils de son meilleur ami aimait qu'on le lui rappelle.

- Parle-moi de lui !

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son neveu de cœur. Son regard se fit vague, comme s'il regardait ailleurs, dans un temps révolu que seul le souvenir permettrait de retrouver :

- Et bien, que dire. James a été mon premier ami malgré mon «problème de poils ». Lily et moi faisions tout pour que lui, Sirius et Peter -Remus jeta ce nom avec amertume et tristesse- respectent un tant soit peu le règlement, ce qui était très compliqué. Mais on a fait de ces blagues tous les quatre…

Remus s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joie au coin des yeux :

- Je me souviens d'un jour en particulier, ça devait être lors de notre quatrième année. Lily et James se disputaient bruyamment dans un couloir du troisième étage devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était énervant de les entendre se crier dessus à longueur de journée alors qu'on savait qu'ils s'aimaient au fond d'eux. Alors Sirius et moi avec Julie et Aniel, les amies de Lily, nous avons enfermé les deux tourtereaux dans une salle de classe. Ils sont ressortis deux heures plus tard rouge comme des tomates. Ce jour-là, tout Poudlard a subi les colères de Cornedrue, et on s'est tous vu pousser des oreilles de lapin ou des museaux de chien. Lily et James ne se sont pas parlé pendant plus de trois semaines mais ils se lançaient des regards en coin assez souvent. Peu de temps, après ils ont recommencé à se crier dessus.

Remus souriait, et Harry le regardait, vivant la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir à travers les autres, par procuration.

Autour d'eux, les arbres s'étaient faits plus nombreux jusqu'à former un petit bois dans lequel deux hommes s'engouffrèrent sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu ressembles physiquement à ton père, mais moralement vous êtes un peu différents. Quand il avait quatorze ans, il était assez arrogant et vantard, Remus soupira. Et moi, j'ai mis près de quinze ans à m'en apercevoir… Mais vers le début de notre septième année, il a un peu changé, sans doute à cause de l'assassinat de ses parents par Voldemort, ou grâce a Lily. Deux ans plus tard, il est devenu Auror … et l'année d'après, il était mort…

Harry détourna la tête. À ses côtés, Remus Lupin renifla bruyamment et une larme coula le long de son visage balafré, son professeur pleurait.

Le survivant n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, ça le faisait pleurer à lui aussi. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une larme coule le long de ses traits tirés.

Les deux hommes auraient continué à se morfondre si un cri d'enfant épouvanté ne les avait pas sortis de leur torpeur.

- NON…, NONNNNN.

Instinctivement, les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette et se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri et le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux leur glaça le sang :

Une fillette brune était couchée à terre, un petit corps inerte dans les bras. Sa petite robe blanche à fleurs jaunes baignait dans un liquide poisseux et rougeâtre.

- Sale Vermine, on va t'apprendre à t'agenouiller devant tes maitres…, ENDOLORIS.

L'un des deux Mangemorts leva sa baguette de laquelle s'échappa une lueur rouge qui frappa violement la fillette et celle-ci hurla de douleur. Les deux hommes encapuchonnés semblaient se délecter de la souffrance de la jeune moldue car tous deux riaient sans retenue.

Harry bondit par-dessus les buissons touffus derrière lesquels ils s'étaient cachés et s'interposa entre la victime et les deux agresseurs sans prendre le temps de mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque.

La haine que l'Elu portait au Mangemorts et à Voldemort lui faisait l'effet d'un énergisant surpuissant :

- Lâches, vous attaquer à une fillette …

L'Homme de Dumbledore avança jusqu'à la petite fille, elle avait subi plusieurs endoloris et semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis trois ou quatre jours. Quant au petit garçon…, il était vivant, mais tout juste.

Son torse était tailladé de toutes parts et des plaques rouges recouvraient la plus grande partie de son corps meurtri.

Les deux Mangemorts s'étaient tous deux tournés vers les deux arrivants. Sous leurs masques blancs, on devinait un sourire sadique.

-Harry Potter, le Maître sera content de te voir. Il te cherche, tu sais, il a changé d'avis à ton sujet…

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Extérieurement, Harry était calme, serein, mais intérieurement son cœur s'était serré, son sang battait furieusement dans ses veines, ses mains étaient devenus moites et tremblaient sans qu'il ne put l'empêcher. Derrière lui, Remus s'était approché des deux enfants, près à fuir avec eux s'il le fallait.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Tom a prévu pour moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix sûre qui trahissait cependant une certaine appréhension.

- Il s'est lassé de tuer tes amis, c'est à nous de le faire à présent. Non, maintenant sa proie, c'est toi, et il va être heureux de te voir.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme à la cape noire remonta la manche de son bras droit jusqu'à son coude et pressa son pouce contre la marque noire qui ornait son bras.

La Marque remua, grossit, semblait vouloir s'extraire du bras de l'homme, quand soudain :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Un éclaire de lumière rouge siffla à l'oreille de l'Elu et frappa les deux hommes de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, le corps tétanisé et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres mais le mal était fait, Il allait venir.

- Harry… Le ton de Remus était nerveux, presque suppliant, un éclat de terreur dans les yeux.

- Mais, et les deux enfants ?

Remus tourna la tête vers la jeune fille terrifiée. Quant à la poitrine du petit garçon, elle avait cessé de se soulever et sa peau avait pris la couleur du marbre, une autre victime du nouveau régime.

- Il viendra et Il la tuera quoi qu'il arrive, mais il va s'amuser un peu avant…, tu le connais.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou ensanglanté de son frère, le corps secoué de violents spasmes.

Il ferma les yeux, des larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il l'avait déjà fait, il avait tué Mr Weasley et Kingsley, Neville et Luna, et plein d'autres encore…, mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils auraient été capturés, torturés, on leur aurait soutiré des informations, et lorsqu'ils seraient devenus trop faible, les detraqueurs les auraient embrasés et ils seraient morts de toute façon.

- je…, je suis désolé, Avada Kedavra…

Une mince lueur verte s'échappa de la baguette du survivant, ses yeux vert émeraude croisèrent ceux bleu cyan de la petite fille, une lueur de remercîment dans les yeux, mais Harry et Remus étaient déjà partis quand le sortilège frappa.

Harry s'élança dans les bois suivi de son professeur de Défense contre les Force du mal. Celui-ci semblait rechercher quelque chose dans la poche droite de son grand manteau miteux, il en retira un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier marron plein de taches d'encre et de gras.

- Harry, si…, si on devait être séparé et si Voldemort devait me retrouver … je veux que tu lises ce livre et que tu fasses ce qu'il y a dedans… ça pourrait t'aider. C'est un cadeau des maraudeurs… enfin, plus précisément de ton père. Sirius et Peter, ils ne m'ont rien demandé et j'étais assez furieux quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait fait, mais…

- Non, Remus, on s'enfuit ensemble ou on meurt ensemble ! Le ton de Harry était anxieux mais néanmoins sûr de lui.

Remus sourit et glissa le livre dans la main de son ancien élève. Harry tenta de le refuser, mais le loup-garou se baissa et se mit à courir à quatre pattes, son visage s'allongea, ses vêtements disparurent comme par enchantement, ses mains et ses pieds s'allongèrent, des poils poussèrent tout le long de son corps puissant.

En quelques secondes, l'homme avait laissé place au loup. Harry continuait à courir mais il était complétement absorbé par la transformation de son professeur qu'il en oublia de regarder devant lui : erreur ! Il savait que Remus avais réussi à dompter son loup et qu'il pouvait à présent se transformer à volonté mais il n'y avait jamais assisté, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas le maléfice de jambe-coton qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée lança, ni la pierre contre laquelle il tomba, la tête la première.

Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de son crâne et goutter sur les runes gravées dans la pierre blanche contre laquelle il venait de s'écraser.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça, mon petit Harry… ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de te revoir.

Derrière les deux hommes : Voldemort était fièrement debout, entouré de ses fidèles, Harry et Remus était à terre, seul.

Remus se retransforma rapidement, fit réapparaitre ses vêtement ce qui était une très bonne idée et aida Harry à se relever, le sang continuait à couler à grands flots de son crâne ouvert.

Des taches noires dansaient devant les yeux de jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire et tous ses membres tremblaient violemment mais Harry était debout, sa baguette à la main. Remus était derrière lui, une main porteuse sur l'épaule de son ancien élève, l'autre sur sa baguette, elle aussi pointée sur le mage noir.

- Voyons, soyez raisonnables, vous êtes seuls et nous sommes nombreux. Vous étés faibles et je suis surpuissant, vous avez perdu et j'ai gagné… Rendez-vous et je te tuerai sans trop vous faire souffrir, dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien sûr.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par raisonnable, Tom ?

La voix d'Harry était faible, mais aussi même s'il était désespéré, ses amis n'était pas morts pour que celui qui avait une chance de détruire Lord Voldemort abandonne, même aussi près de la Mort.

- Seulement deux ou trois doloris pour toi bien sûr. Le marché ne marche que pour les êtres humains…et d'ailleurs…

Le regard de Jedusor se posa sur le visage balafré du loup-garou, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Et avant que le lycanthrope ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, un puissant doloris le toucha de plein fouet. L'ancien professeur avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur Noir, une haine féroce bouillonnait en lui. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais bientôt les forces lui manquèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol à côtés d'Harry, à terre aussi, qui abordait un visage plein de haine.

- Remus…, Remus, aide-moi à me relever, aide-moi…

Harry tenta de se relever sans grand résultat.

- Non, Harry, c'est la fin, c'est fini, Harry, on a perdu…

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue du Survivant. Au-dessus d'eux, des éclats de rire bruyants retentirent. Voldemort s'avança, solennel, les branches craquant sous ses pieds nus et un silence religieux se fit, un silence de Mort.

- C'est fini, vous avez perdu. Harry Potter, l'Elu, tu vas mourir…enfin.

Voldemort pointa la baguette de Sureau sur les deux hommes. C'était un comble, pensa Harry, se faire tuer par la baguette de la Mort, la baguette d'Albus, la sienne aussi d'une certaine façon.

Le Survivant chercha son ami des yeux mais des larmes acides lui obstruaient la vue, l'empêchant de voir où se trouvait le Mage Noir. Une respiration haletante se faisait entendre à ses côtés.

-Remus, Remus… .

Sa voix était faible et chargée de désespoir, les doigts de Harry glissèrent le long du marbres blanc jusqu'à rencontrer ceux froids de son professeur.

- Je suis là, Harry, je suis désolé, désolé. Je l'avais promis pourtant, je l'avais promis… susurra Remus d'une voix infiniment triste.

- Remus…

- Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas, j'avais promis à Sirius que je veillerrais sur toi.

Harry serra fortement la main de son d'ami qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale, sanglotant comme un petit enfant apeuré. Il était tendu, quoi de plus normal à l'article de la Mort.

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance, plus maintenant. Murmura Harry d'une voix résignée.

Au-dessus d'eux, Voldemort jubilait.

Il avait gagné, enfin.


	3. Nouvel espoir et dame en noir

Disclaimer : le monde et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi

Voilà le 3 éme chapitre, la suite devrait venir plus rapidement que les chapitres précèdent, quand à la parution, je pense publier un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

_**Chapitre 3 : nouvel espoir et dame en noir.**_

Remus serra fortement la main de celui qui était passé du stade d'élève à ami pour le rassurer, mais lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le lycanthrope ferma les yeux, comme pour se couper de la réalité, pour oublier la Mort qui viendrai bientôt les cueillir comme on cueille des fruits mûrs, mais rien n'y faisait et ils avaient perdu.

Voldemort était ravi, enfin Harry Potter était à sa portée, enfin Harry Potter allait mourir, enfin son règne serait complet et il serait le Maître incontestable du monde et de toutes les créatures, aussi insignifiantes soit-elles, et cela en toute modestie.

Harry quant à lui était couché contre la pierre, les yeux étroitement clos, laissant ses doigts engourdis parcourir la Rune dans la pierre froide, attendant le coup final : celui qui mettrai fin à celui auquel tant de monde avait cru.

Il n'en revenait pas, tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices, cette guerre : pour rien…, des larmes de colère et de haine à l'état pur coulèrent sur l'étrange pierre blanche.

A ses côtés, Remus tremblait de toute part, de peur, mais de fureur aussi, lui aussi aurait voulu faire plus, lui aussi aurait voulu gagner la guerre, lui aussi aurait voulu venger ses amis, sa famille, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, l'un comme l'autre.

Eparpillé sur le sol les lunettes de Harry gisaient en morceau sur le sol dur, à ses côtés la baguette de Remus était brisée en deux , des ventricules de dragon coulaient doucement sur le sol, celle de Harry quant à elle paraissait en un seul morceau et émettait de faibles étincelles, sans doute avait-elle sentit la présence de sa sœur jumelle, ou la mort imminente de son propriétaire. Le sac d'Hermione était entrouvert et quelques gallions s'était éparpillés sur le sol, les Mangemorts les plus proche s'en emparèrent rapidement de peur de se voir réprimander par leur Maitre, à quelque pas de là, le paquet de Remus était ouvert sur le côté, laissant apparaitre un livre abîmé par le temps, comme si son ancien propriétaire avait passé sa vie à promener cet étrange ouvrage avec lui, ce qui, connaissant Remus, aurait pu être le cas.

Quand un bruit sourd fit sursauter Harry, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux, Remus quant à lui se renferma encore plus sur lui-même :

La pierre sur laquelle les deux hommes était couché venait de se fendre en deux, de la fissure profonde s'élevait une douce lueur apaisante et blanchâtre semblable à celle que dégageait les Patronus incorporels, et au fond de lui-même le jeune homme à la cicatrice sentit une chaleur nouvelle, pleine de puissance et de force qu'il ne connaissait pas s'emparer de son cœur froid, il songea avec mélancolie qu'Hermione aurait sans doute sût ce qu'était cette sorte de magie surpuissante qui faisait monter en lui une confiance qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu.

Lord Voldemort, lui, ne semblait pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait, ou bien ne faisait-il pas attention à ce détail, trop obnubilé par sa soudaine sensation de toute puissance, jadis limité par celui que les medias comme ce torchon de « Gazette du Sorcier » avait surnommé le Survivant ou l'Elu.

Tom Jedusor leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Potter et le Loup-Garou,

_Cette créature a un grand privilège de mourir de ma main, moi, le grand Maitre du Monde _songea le Lord Noir_, et en rentrant à Poudlard, il faudra que je m'occupe de tous ces Sang-de-bourbes qui pullulent partout et profite lâchement de la civilisation extraordinaire que le grand Salazar a commencée, et que je suis sur le point d'achever…_

Lentement, savourant chaque exquise seconde de ce moment historique, le Seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette, visant Harry plus que Remus, au fond de lui il sentit sa puissance magique grandir et s'insinuer dans chaque partie, même infime, de son corps, pendant que Celui-qui-avait-survécu et ses misérables amis avait parcouru le pays dans le but de se cacher, lui avait accédé à la bibliothèque du Vieux Fou grâce à son plus fidèle espion et avait fait ce pourquoi il était le plus doué : devenir plus puissant, toujours.

_Dommage qu'il ait dû mourir, Severus était fidèle, il ne m'aurait jamais trahi lui, contrairement à certain… pensa le dangereux Sang-mêlé._

Il secoua négligemment la tête et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes agenouillés à ses pieds, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

- Adieu Harry Potter, tu aurais fait une bonne recrue, c'est dommage…, AVADA KEDAVRA!

Une lueur verte illumina toute la forêt, dérangeant le sommeil si précieux des animaux aux alentours. Mais au même moment, la rune se mit à luire d'une lueur blanchâtre qui se diffusa lentement, annulant l'Ultime Impardonnable à la plus grande consternation de Tom Jedusor, et causant le trouble dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Et dans un éclat bruyant, la pierre mystique se fendit en deux, créant un gouffre sans fond rempli de lumière qui sépara les deux hommes couchés à même cette dernière, tous dans la clairière observaient l'étrange phénomène, même le lord Noir avait cessé sa macabre mission pour observer la violente manifestation de cette très ancienne magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cela le troublait.

- Que fais-tu Potter ? demanda le Lord noir à la face de serpent, inquiet.

Harry ne répondit pas, se tournant vers le visage flou de son ancien Professeur, une vague d'incompréhension sur son visage anxieux.

Quand soudain la pierre explosa littéralement, libérant une lumière éclatante d'une blancheur incomparable qui enveloppa les trois sorciers qui se faisaient face et projetant tous les autres contre les arbres aux alentours, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et tomber, il sombra dans un monde de lumière éblouissante, suivi par un lycanthrope très surpris par la tournure des évènements et d'un mage noir hurlant de fureur et de frustration.

L'instant d'après, les ténèbres revinrent dans la forêt, mais Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter et Remus Lupin avaient disparus, ne laissant de leur passage que la marque profonde de leur corps sur le sol humide de la forêt.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN NNN

Un cri de désespoir retentit, Bellatrix s'élança à l'endroit où se trouvait son maître quelques instants plus tôt, le cherchant vainement des yeux, mais son Maître vénéré c'était volatilisé.

Harry tombait, autour de lui, il n'y avait rien…,pas de sol, pas de ciel, juste une blancheur éclatante où il ne semblait n'y avoir ni haut, ni bas, juste lui qui semblait flotter au milieux de nuages compacts.

_Je suis mort ?_ se demanda l'Homme à la cicatrice, _mais dans ce cas se dit-il, ou est Sirius, et Ron, et tous les autres ?_

Le jeune homme tourna frénétiquement sur lui-même, cherchant son professeur des yeux, et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il y voyait étrangement bien.

- Remus…, Remus où es-tu ?

Un lourd silence lui répondit, un silence de mort.

Quand soudain une forme indéfinissable s'approcha de lui, sortant de nul part, un grand manteau noir la recouvrait complétement, trainant derrière elle tel un voile funèbre, un instant Harry crut que c'était Voldemort qui venait le chercher, encore une fois.

Mais une voix inhabituellement douce brisa le lourd silence qui régnait dans ce monde immaculé, bien lointaine de celle, sifflante, du seigneur des Ténèbres :

- Harry Potter, une nouvelle chance t'est offerte, profite-en.

Et sans rien dire d'autre l'étrange femme s'en retourna dans l'étrange brume d'où elle était venue.

_Super_, pensa Harry_, elle est encore plus énigmatique que le professeur Dumbledore_.

Le jeune homme la rappela rapidement, voulant des réponses, claires si possible:

- hé, attendez, qui êtes-vous, où est Remus ?, et où sommes-nous ?, comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

La femme s'arrêta, laissant Harry la rejoindre, elle était grande et d'où le jeune homme se trouvait il put entrevoir son visage, l'espace d'une seconde.

Il était étonnamment fin et sa peau blanche comme la neige allait parfaitement avec le paysage, quand à son âge, Harry ne put le deviner, elle semblait avoir tantôt vingt ans et tantôt soixante, quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond, un noir d'encre, un noir qui mit le Survivant mal à l'aise.

Ses lèvres rouge sang s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique.

- je suis celle qui offrit la puissance au premier, la vie au deuxième et la discrétion au troisième, et tu retrouveras le Loup-Garou et l'être aux sept âmes en un autre temps…

La femme sourit, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était drôle, Harry ne compris pas ce que cette étrange femme trouvait de drôle dans le fait que Voldemort avait eu six horcruxes.

- Quand à l'endroit où nous somme, et bien..., La femme regarda autours d'elle avant de se replonger dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry, ici et nul part, là où tout être vivant passe un jour, sauf Tom Jedusor qui semble vouloir passer outre cette règle, et maintenant je vais te renvoyer dans ton monde afin que tu remplisses le pourquoi tu es né. Et quand à la façon dont tu es arrivé ici…, et bien je t'ai appelé, mais rappelle-toi bien : la destruction de ton monde enchaînera la perte du mien, ainsi que de tous l'espace spatio-temporel.

La dame en noir se retourna lentement, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et une lueur de malice dans les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, Harry eu l'horrible impression de se retrouver en face de Dumbledore, homme qui, selon lui, était en partie responsable de la Guerre Noir.

Elle hésitait, puis finalement elle revint vers Harry, toujours indécise :

- Là où tu iras, il serait mieux que l'on ne te reconnaisse pas, ou, on pourrait se poser des questions, je vais te faire un cadeau très rare et unique, ce qui décidément devient une habitude dans ta famille, disons qu'à partir de ce jour il te marquera comme mon héritier et te protégera. « J'ai déjà effectué les changements nécessaire, si tu veux revenir à ta forme première tu auras juste à prononcer un sort de Révélation, mais le sortilège ne fonctionnera que si tu es d'accord pour que l'on voit ta véritable identité » ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire « et encore une chose : si un jour tu perds l'Espoir serre cet l'œil contre ton coeur front et appelle moi tout bas, je viendrai.

Et tous en chantant d'une voix légère et douce, la femme plongea son bras squelettique dans une poche qu'Harry avais tout d'abord pris pour un trou et en retira un œil d'onyx à la pupille d'or, séparé verticalement par un trait tout aussi noir que le reste.

Après avoir glissé l'étrange œil dans le poing couvert de sang séché de l'homme en face d'elle, la mystérieuse femme s'éloigna d'un pas assuré vers une destination inconnue, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière immaculé à chacun de ses pas, et au fur et à mesure que ses pas la portaient plus loin, les ténèbres remplaçaient la blancheur éclatante, comme si la présence de la femme les avait jusqu'alors tenu éloignés.

- Et mon ami, Remus, où est-il vraiment ?, vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! hurla douloureusement le jeune homme aux ténèbres qui arrivaient de toute part.

Une voix en écho lui répondit, étouffée par des êtres noirs que le Survivant sentait se mouvoir à côté de lui.

- Il est déjà parti depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait pas rester, mais toi…, de toute façon tu le retrouveras, un jour ou l'autre…

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très mal, des créatures insaisissable s'enroulèrent autours de son corps, le faisant suffoquer.

Harry s'affala lourdement sur un sol invisible, et juste avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil, le jeune homme entendit encore une fois la voix de la femme murmurer à ses oreilles :

- n'oublies pas Harry Potter, Tu es l'Espoir, ne faillis pas ou ce monde disparaitra jusqu'à la fin des Temps…, et tu ne sais pas à quel point cette phrase a du sens… lui susurra t'elle d'un ton empli de regret.

Le noir se fit et Harry sentit progressivement ses paupières se fermer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ne sachant absolument pas où il se réveillerai, mais il était certain d'une chose : la Guerre Noire venait de prendre un nouveau détour, comment ?, il n'en savait rien et cela lui faisait peur.

Dans sa paume gauche, le médaillon se mit à luire, comme chauffée à blanc, il s'enfonça dans la chaire du jeune homme, créant une lueur dorée qui enveloppa Harry avant de se replier en son réceptacle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_=+oOo+=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, étendu à même le sol, sa tête reposait sur un tapis de mousse jaunie.

Le soleil se trouvait à son zénith et trouvait difficilement son chemin parmi les arbres touffus de la forêt, l'herbe humide s'accrochait à ses bras nus et les recouvraient de fines gouttelettes cristallines.

Le jeune homme s'assit difficilement sur le sol humide, instinctivement, il regarda autour de lui, près à apercevoir l'ombre menaçante de Tom derrière l'un des arbres aux branches sinueuses qui l'entouraient, mais la forêt était parfaitement calme, il contempla donc l'étrange médaillon incrusté sous sa peau, tel un tatouage Moldu, du bout de ses doigts plein de terre il suivit les contours de l'œil d'or.

Quand soudain, son doigt rentra en contact avec l'étrange pupille, et à la plus grande surpris du jeune homme, un serpentin ambré s'en détacha et se mit à longer le bras du Survivant qui observait l'étrange phénomène d'un œil inquiet et craintif, comme l'avait un jour dit Mr Weasley, ''ne pas faire confiance à un objet tant que l'on ne sait pas où se trouve son cerveau'' cette simple phrase résumait parfaitement la situation.

Le petit serpentin d'or continua son chemin jusqu'au crâne toujours sanguinolent de son nouveau propriétaire, et s'enroula lentement autours de celui-ci, l'espace d'un instant Harry sentit une douce chaleur se propager de son crane jusqu'au tréfonds de son cœur.

_Que m'arrive t'il_ pensa Harry en regardant l'étrange créature qui regagnait son antre, l'air de rien.

Le jeune homme toucha soigneusement l'écorchure qu'il s'était fait la veille, lors de l'attaque du Lord Noir, craignant de ressentir une terrible douleur, mais il n'y avait plus rien, même le sang qui avait abondamment coulé sur ses vêtements délavés semblait n'être jamais être sorti de son corps.

- J'n'ai pas tout compris mais j'avoue que ça m'arrange, quoi que Hermione aurait pût…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, au souvenir de son amie ses yeux le picotèrent légèrement mais le jeune homme refoula ses larmes, coûte que coûte, il ne voulait pas penser à celle qui était morte pas sa faute...

Autour de lui, la forêt grouillait de vies diverses, une famille d'écureuils tentait de faire leurs provisions pour l'hiver, de jour la forêt était étonnamment différente de celle, de nuit, où les loups sanguinaires hurlaient rageusement à la lune et où les arbres centenaires semblaient former des formes cauchemardesques de leurs branches sinueuses.

Quand, soudain, un bruit suspect le fit se retourner, derrière lui un corbeau couleur d'encre le fixa quelques instants avant de s'envoler dans la direction opposée au Survivant, ce dernier eût même l'impression de voir l'animal sourire, ou du moins voir son bec se fendre d'un rictus imperceptible.

Harry soupira, s'allongeant quelques instants sur le sol, puis il se releva hâtivement et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et se saisit de celle de Remus, par chance une mince brindille reliait les deux parties de la baguette de son professeur, Harry la glissa délicatement dans son sac à main, se promettant de la réparer plus tard, puis il se saisit des montures de ses lunettes, le verre avait été violement réduit en fine poussière argenté par les mangemorts et les branches étaient tordues en un angle anormal , et même avec un bon « Reparo » elles seraient difficilement réparables, Harry les laissa donc à terre en compagnie des fourmis.

De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait rencontré la Dame en noir - comme il avait décidé de l'appeler étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom, si elle en eu un- il y voyait parfaitement bien.

Puis il se saisit du paquet de Remus, en écartant légèrement le papier huileux le jeune homme pût apercevoir un livre volumineux à la couverture couleur bleu nuit et aux écritures d'or.

Harry hésita, Remus avait précisé qu'il devrait l'ouvrir s'ils étaient séparés, mais…

-elle m'a dit que nous nous retrouverions, Remus a dû rentrer sans m'attendre !

Et en rangeant soigneusement le paquet de l'homme qui était devenu son mentor dans la poche de sa veste et en enfilant le sac en bandoulière, Harry repris prudemment le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison des Dursley, persuadé que Remus l'y attendait déjà, mais par habitude ou seulement par souci de sécurité, il resta sur ses gardes, sa baguette toujours à portée de main.

Sur une branche, un corbeau noir observait soigneusement le jeune homme, un sourire rieur étira son large bec et il s'envola rejoindre sa maitresse en son Eden de lumière, satisfait.

N.B : Harry ne sait pas qu'il est un horcruxes.

Voilà le troisième chapitre terminé, le prochain arrivera bientôt

Vous en avez pensées quoi ?

Pour le dire, appuyez sur le p'tit bouton bleu


	4. Harry, nous avons un problème

Coucou à tous, alors voilà le Quatrième chapitre, je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews (oui, oui, ceux qui n'en n'ont pas laissé aussi je les embrasse très fort).

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaine, perso, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre (dans l'ensemble…)

Bref, bonne lecture à vous.

_**Chapitre 4 : Harry, nous avons un problème.**_

Harry longea le chemin de terre battue qu'il avait pris la veille avec Remus, se figeant au moindre bruit suspect, se retournant au moindre froissement d'une feuille dans la brise légère, appelant vainement le lycanthrope de sa voix rauque et suppliante.

- Remus ?, Remus ?, tu es là ?, c'est Harry, répond s'il te plait…

Harry tenta désespérément d'appeler son Professeur, tantôt par son nom, tantôt par tous les pseudonymes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, même les plus ridicules. Mais seul un vent sylvestre particulièrement moqueur lui répondit, il songea avec mélancolie qu'un téléphone portable aurait été bien utile dans de tels circonstance, même si le loup-garou ignorait totalement son mode de fonctionnement et son utilisation.

Le jeune garçon laissa son regard se promener sur les arbres à ses côtés, tentant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière, mais il était seul, une fois de plus.

A l'instant, il prit peur, où était donc son professeur ?, était-il seulement encore en vie ?, une fois de plus, Harry faisait face à sa plus grande peur : la Solitude, il se souvenait encore des paroles que Remus lui avait murmuré quand il l'avait retrouvé dans la maison des Blacks, le corps meurtrit par de nombreuses cicatrices et le cœur détruit par la mort d'Hermione, tuée par Voldemort lui-même, et cela devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Oui il se souvenait bien de ces paroles qui s'était alors voulu réconfortantes : « _Chut Harry, chut, je suis là, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, jamais…, je serai là maintenant. »_

Mais Harry était seul une fois de plus…, une larme de frustration coula le long de sa joue terreuse et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il baissa la tête tristement, autour de lui, des feuilles jaunes tombaient nonchalamment, le mettant presque a défi de renoncer à cette vie si dure dans laquelle tout reposait sur ses épaules encore trop jeune.

_Les feuilles tombes déjà ?, mais on est en été ! _pensât Harry extrêmement surpris._ C'est la Guerre qui a due dérégler le temps, après tous…, les gens, puis les saisons, la magie aussi sans doute._

Et sans y faire plus attention, le jeune homme continua son chemin jusqu'au 4 privet drive, espérant de tous son cœur que Remus l'y attendait, qu'il serait en vie, et essentiellement qu'il aurait une bonne explication à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Mais en arrivant devant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, le jeune homme devina que quelque chose n'allait pas, les rideaux était tirés et un panneau ''à vendre'' était accroché sur la boite au lettre, la porte était fermée à clef et le verrou avait été changé durant la nuit, impossible d'enter.

Une vague d'incompréhension passa sur le visage d'Harry, puis il se mit à paniquer, s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, Voldemort pouvait venir le tuer quand bon lui semblerai, ou était -il déjà là, a le guetter derrière la grande haie, à moins que ce soit derrière les poubelles… , il s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte d'un bon coup d'épaule pour rentrer chez lui quand une voix familière qu'il n'avait jamais espérée réentendre s'éleva dans son dos :

- Si la maison vous intéresse, jeune homme, je vous conseille d'appeler l'agence immobilière pour la visiter, parce que défoncer la porte n'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions...

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vivement, sortant sa baguette par réflexe et la cachant dans sa manche, il tomba nez à nez avec une vielle femme en chemise de nuit à carreaux écossait qu'il connaissait fort bien :

- Mrs Figg ?, mais que faite vous là ?, vous êtes encore en vie ? Demanda Harry surpris de tomber nez à nez sur une personne qui, selon les règles du Nouveau Régime, n'avait absolument pas le droit de Vivre, à vrai dire, seul les Sang-Purs avait le droit de vivre, les sang-mêlés étaient autorisés à condition qu'il n'ait pas de sang Moldu depuis quatre génération, les cracmol, quand a eu, était au même rang que les Moldus, au rang d'esclave tout juste .

Mrs Figg étudia longuement les traits du jeune homme en face de lui, suspicieuse, et Harry en profita pour faire de même :

Elle semblait en bien meilleur forme que toute ces années ou Harry avait été chez elle, plus jeune aussi, les rides qui longeaient continuellement son visage espiègle avaient disparus et ses cheveux habituellement grisâtre était devenu d'un brun léger :

_- la Guerre ne lui a pas fait que du mal_ songea tristement le Survivant.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?, je ne vous connais pas !, et sachez jeune homme que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas encore un cadavre ambulant et que cela me convient très bien !

- mais c'est moi, Harry Potter.

Harry laissa quelque instant à l'amnésique pour que sa mémoire revienne, persuadée que, même si elle avait oublié son visage dufait de ses deux ans d'absence et de combat qui avait entrainé de grande mutation en lui, sa célébrité ferait le reste, mais rien n'y faisait :

- je suis désoler jeune homme, mais je ne connais, n'y n'est jamais connu, aucun Harry Potter.

Et sur ceux, la matriarche repartit en sens inverse, les bras chargés de boite à chat.

- Mais si voyons, mon oncle et ma tante me laissait toujours chez vous dès qu'il partait quelque part. S'énerva Harry.

- Ton Oncle et ta Tante ?, la vielle femme marqua une pause et fini finalement par revenir vers ce jeune délinquant qui l'intriguait. « Comme s'appelaient-t-ils, ça me dira peut-être quelque chose. »

Harry soupira bruyamment mais continua :

- Vernon et Pétunia, et mon cousin s'appelait Dudley, ils sont morts il y a un peu moins d'un an, ils habitaient dans la maison là.

Et du bout des doigts, le jeune homme lui montra la maison à vendre, et à son plus grand soulagement, le visage de Mrs Figg s'éclaira enfin :

-Ahhh, les Jones, je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un fils, ni qu'il avait un neveu, il faut dire qu'il sortait peu de chez eux et n'était pas très causant, sans doute à cause de la maladie de Mr, je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu et je n'ai jamais gardé aucun d'eux, ni fils, ni neveu.

- Non, non, s'énerva Harry pour de bon. Leur nom de famille c'était Dursley, et moi c'est Potter, le fils de Lily et James Potter.

Harry était persuadé que le prénom de ses géniteurs ramènerait la mémoire à la doyenne, l'Histoire tragique de ses parents étant devenue presque aussi célèbre que lui, mais son traumatise semblait plus profond que le jeune homme l'avait cru, Harry se sentit donc obligé de lui ramener ses souvenir à la surface.

- Mes parents, Lily et James Potter ont été assassiné à Godric Hollow par Lord Voldemort lorsque j'avais un an, et moi j'ai survécu au sortilège de Mort on ne sait comment, on m'appelle le Survivant à cause de ça.

En entendant le nom du seigneur noir, Mrs Figg tressaillit et regarda autours d'elle avec appréhension, puis elle s'en retourna, faisant signe a Harry de la suivre, une certaine crainte dans la voix :

- allons discuter chez moi, nous y serons plus tranquilles pour parler de _ça_.

Et d'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers une des maisons de la Rue adjacente à celle des Dudley, entrainant à sa suite un jeune homme qui doutait sérieusement de sa santé mentale mais qui rangea tous de même sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, soulagé que la vielle femme se rappelle au moins du Seigneur Noir.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-ooOoOoo=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry s'installa confortablement dans l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir marron du salon de Mrs Figg, cette dernière se retira quelque instant dans la cuisine le temps de ranger le résultats de ses courses et de rapporter une théière et deux tasse qu'elle servit avec sérieux au jeune homme qui s'en empara bien volontiers et avala avidement, savourant la chaleur esquisse qui se rependit peu à peu dans son corps engourdit, et sursauta violement quand il sentit quelque chose de doux se frotter contre sa jambe, en se baissant un peu, Harry aperçut un chat marron et blanc qui le regardait de ses deux yeux jaune, surpris qu'un étranger ose lui voler son fauteuil favori.

- Coucou Pompom, comment vas-tu ?

Et de sa main libre, Harry caressa nonchalamment le chat qui était monté sur ce genou devant l'air abasourdit de sa propriétaire.

-vous êtes un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mrs Figg d'un air suspicieux et légèrement effrayée.

- Bien sûr, et vous, vous étés une cracmol. Répondit Harry, l'air de rien, continuant toujours à caresser l'énorme matou et laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce qui, soit dit en passant, était toujours aussi vilaine.

Mrs Figg se figea et le regarda quelque instant, puis se décidât à s'assoir en face du jeune homme qui semblait très bien la connaitre, trop bien même.

- comment le savez-vous, personne n'est au courant. Le ton de la vielle femme était inquiet, et Harry comprenait très bien, si la ''Police'' du nouveau régime apprenait qu'elle habitait là…, il ne préférait pas y penser, il avait vécu à trop de massacre pour en imaginer des nouveaux.

- C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit, le soir ou moi et mon cousin on s'est fait attaquer par deux detraqueurs envoyés pas le Ministère de la Magie, on s'en est sortis de peu à l'aide de mon Patronus et vous m'avez aidé à porter Dudley jusqu'à chez nous, au 4 privet Drive, et vous m'avez dit que vous étiez une cracmol et que c'était Mondingus Fletcher qui était chargé de me surveiller, mais vous ne lui faisiez pas confiance alors vous avez envoyé Pompom, après vous avez témoignée en ma faveur lors de mon audience au ministère à la demande D'Albus.

Le visage d'Arabella Figg se figea avec dégout, et d'un habile geste de la main elle se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine sortie de nulle part et le pointa sur Harry qui, par réflexe, avait basculé en arrière et avais brandit sa baguette.

- Tu essayes de ma tromper sale Mangemort, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Cracmole que je ne sais pas que le Patronus est un sortilège de second niveau que même certain aurors ont du mal à produire, ni qu'il est impossible de survivre à un sortilège de Mort, et tu es drôlement agile et puissant pour un gamin ...

Harry regarda la matriarche, ahuri et blessé, d'un geste souple le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur la vielle femme apeurée qui recula machinalement d'un pas.

- non, attendez, que faite vous …, je vous en prie…

Sa voix était tremblante et suppliante, avec une teinte de haine et de dégout qu'Harry réservait habituellement à Voldemort et ses toutous.

- Je vous prouve que ce que je vous dis est vrai…

Harry ferma les yeux quelque seconde, le temps d'apercevoir le visage de ses parents, de Ron et d'Hermione, puis il murmura le sortilège, presque avec abandon :

- Expecto Patronum…

Et de la baguette du jeune sorcier, un cerf a la ramure d'argent émergea, au fond de son cœur, Harry sentit l'espace d'un instant un sentiment fort, puissant, dangereux par les temps sombre qui courrait, il ressentait de l'amitié et de l'amour l'animal au bois d'argent fit quelque tours au-dessus de la table, puis, ne sentant aucun danger, il retournât d'où il était venu, Mrs Figg observa l'étrange phénomène avec stupeur et admiration, le regard toujours fixée là où le Patronus se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt :

_-Comment, par le fond de la culotte de Merlin, un sorcier tout juste majeur peut réussir un sortilège d'un tel niveau ?_

Son visage émerveille retomba rapidement sur le jeune homme, des larmes coulait silencieusement sur sa figure, grave, Harry avait baisser la tête, cachant ses larmes amer, il avait honte, honte d'avoir Survécu pendant toutes ces années, honte d'être aussi puissant, honte d'être lui, tous simplement.

- Et avant que vous ne continuiez, je résiste parfaitement à l'imperium et je me débrouille en Occlumancie et je _ne suis pas_ un mangemort même si je pratique aisément la magie noir et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre à L'Avada Kedavra, mais je préfère oublier tout ça..., trop douloureux.

Harry acheva sa phrase dans un murmure a peine inaudible, il préférait oublier, cesser de souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tant de Lord Voldemort serait toujours en vie, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa vengeance.

Mrs Figg reposa son couteau, incertaine, mais se décida finalement à faire confiance à ce bien étrange sorcier donc la puissance et la tristesse avait lentement emplit la pièce.

- Bien, commencer par me dire qui êtes-vous exactement !

- très bien, mais ne m'interrompez pas, exigea Harry d'une voix découragé, je me nomme Harry James Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric Hollow, mon père était le chef des Aurors et ma mère était en première année pour devenir Medicomage, ils faisaient tous les deux partit de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et moi je fais partie d'une prophétie qui dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire Lord Vol…, je veux dire Vous-savez-qui «Rectifia rapidement Harry devant l'air épouvantée de Mrs Figg » , Vous-savez-qui a tué mes parents alors que j'avais un an, et _IL_ a essayé de me tuer toute les années ou j'étais à Poudlard, lors de ma sixième année il a fait assassiner Dumbledore par un espion qui, était en fait, était dans notre camp. ça fait deux ans qu'on a perdu la guerre, et il y a deux jours, moi et un ami on a été séparés alors qu'_Il _essayé de nous tuer (encore une fois), mais on l'a échappé de peu grâce à une femme apparue de nul part et depuis mon ami, Remus Lupin, a disparu et j'espérai qu'il serait rentré en ne me trouvant plus dans la forêt, mais il s'emblerait que non...

Mrs Figg resta figée quelque instant, abasourdi par le récit quelle venait d'entendre, puis à la plus grande surprise de Harry qui s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle se larmoie ou qu'elle s'excuse pour ses paroles hâtives et irréfléchies, elle éclata de rire, purement et simplement.

- je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Répliqua Harry, profondément blessé, sentant une fois de plus des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mrs Figg se redressa comme elle put, retenant ses crises de fous rires.

- Dumbledore, mort…, c'est la meilleur que l'on m'a jamais raconté, et en plus ton récit ne tient pas la route…, y a…y a des légers problèmes de date…né en 1980, non mais sans blague. « La veille femme se courba en deux, ses bras plié sur son ventre tentant d'empêcher ses rires », et moi je suis un centaure en tutu rose qui joue de la clarinette.

- ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais là, je l'ai vu…

Harry baissa la tête, ses yeux se voilèrent : il voyait encore le corps de son ancien directeur tomber à la renverse et basculer dans le vide, sa lueur de malice disparaitre d'un coup de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, il n'oublierait jamais le regard abattu de Rogue, ni les centaines de baguette lever vers le ciel, en signe d'hommage pour le grand homme qu'avait été Albus Dumbledore, encore moins la profonde tristesse qui avait alors régné dans Poudlard et le sentiment d'abandon qu'avais alors ressentit Harry . Une larme solitaire coula lentement le long de sa joue chaude, Dumbledore avait été un mentor, et un père en quelque sorte, il était partit trop tôt, comme beaucoup trop de monde ces dernières année, Harry regrettait sa mort, malgés toute les manipulations qu'il avait pu faire à son égard et le manque que confiance qu'Harry avait alors ressentit envers celui qui avait fait figure de paternel pendant toute ces années.

Mrs Figg capta trop tard le profond désespoir qui c'était emparé du jeune homme, ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle se décida à poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme en sanglots et tenta vainement de le réconforter, mais sa douleur était trop grande, une tristesse tellement puissante qu'elle emplissait la pièce, faisant virevolter plusieurs objets dans la pièce, elle tenta de se rattraper autant qu'elle pût :

- Je suis désoler, mais Albus Dumbledore est réellement en vie, et en parfaire santé.

Harry releva hâtivement la tête, regardant la vielle femme d'un regard mi- surpris, mi- abasourdis, Albus Dumbledore était mort !, il l'avais vu…, il était présent…

D'un geste de la main elle mit un article de journal sous le nez d'Harry, sur la photo de la première page, un Albus Dumbledore souriant saluait joyeusement devant les portes grande ouverte de Poudlard, derrière lui, des jeunes élèves excités abordaient fièrement leurs nouveaux blason, quel qu'il soit, quelques-uns tentaient de faire des ''oreilles de lapin'' à leur nouveaux camarades sans que ces derniers ne s'en aperçoives, sans grande réussite cependant.

Harry se leva d'un coup, envoyant le pauvre chat lové sur ses genoux valsé contre la table, ce dernier émit un hurlement de déplaisance et partit se réfugier dans le jardin.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Poudlard est devenu SAmaison, il n'y a plus d'école…, et tous ceux qui était restés son morts…

Et sans attendre que la vielle femme réplique, Harry se saisit de l'article et le lut avidement, tentant de comprendre ce fait inexplicable :

_Nouvelle rentrée scolaire à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

_En ce premier septembre, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a accueilli un flot de nouveaux élèves venus de tout le Pays pour effectuer leur première année dans cette école de grande renommée, il y a en tout soixante-dix élèves qui feront leur première année dans l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne réparties dans les quatre maisons que compte le château._

_Albus Dumbledore a, comme à son habitude donnée un discours de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et a rappelé les principales règles du château insistant bien sur le fait que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique : interdite, ainsi que sur le fait que Vous-savez-qui à, on ne sait pourquoi multiplié ses attaques visant principalement différents lieu de pouvoir comme le Ministère, Sorciers autant que Moldu, Le directeur met en garde les parents et les élèves contre une possible attaque du château et…_

Harry reposa le journal sur la table, n'y comprenant plus rien, Albus était mort, il l'avait vu…, et pourtant.

Quand un détail mais pas des moindre attira son attention et brisa tous ses espoirs: dans le haut du journal, la date indiquait le 1 septembre 1977.

Harry sentit une rage puissante lui monter à la tête, Mrs Figg put sentit la magie du jeune homme onduler autours de lui comme un voile noir, d'une voix infiniment triste, il exprima sa fureur :

- Ce journal ne vaut rien, RIEN, vous vous fichez de moi !

Mrs Figg jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la date :

- il date seulement de la rentée…, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter la gazette du sorcier _tous_ les jours, mais je la prends tous les ans pour la rentrée, et pour quelque autre événement.

Le regard la vielle femme se perdit quelque instant dans le lointain, se remémorant des souvenir heureux de son enfance, quand ses parents avait reçu la lettre comme quoi sa sœur, Eleanor, était inscrite à Poudlard, elle avait vainement attendu sa lettre qui n'était jamais arrivée.

- De Septembre ? Harry regarda la vielle femme comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, toute trace de fureur disparue mais une soudaine angoisse dans la voix.

-_ c'est impossible_, pensa le jeune homme, _ c'est magiquement impossible, mais pourtant…_ oui, pourtant tout concordait, les panneaux à vendre, la soi-disant amnésie de la vielle femme, et aussi la disparition de Remus.

_« Il n'a pas disparu, c'est moi qui suis parti, et je l'ai laissé avec Tom…, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas avoir remonté le Temps, de quelque heure…, oui, mais pas de plusieurs années._

Cette pensée noua la gorge du Survivant, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, Remus lupin, son mentor et ami, mort ?, et lui, ici, vingt ans avant l'époque où il vivait…

_« Non, c'est impossible, l'étrange femme en noir a dit que nous nous reverrions, un jour ou l'autre, mais si je dois attendre vingt ans pour le retrouver... »_

Et se raccrochant coute que coute à idée, aussi utopique soit -elle, Harry s'adressa à Mrs Figg d'une voix étrangement calme qui le surprit lui-même :

- Mrs Figg, quel jour sommes-nous ?

La vielle femme ridée le regarda comme si il venait de lui demander quel était la couleur de ses chaussettes, mais elle répondit tous de même avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, alertée par une odeur de brulée qui sortait du four :

- aujourd'hui, nous somme samedi 13 novembre 1977, MON POULET !

Harry retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, 1977, Albus, Sirius et… et ses parents : vivant, heureux, et insouciants du sort horrible qui les attendaient dans quelque année.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice ouvrit la paume de sa main gauche et observa longuement l'œil noir qui semblait le fixer de sa pupille d'or, et les paroles de l'étrange femme lui revinrent en mémoires :

_- Ne faillit pas ou ce monde disparaitra jusqu'à la fin des Temps…, et tu ne sais pas à quel point ma phrase a du sens._

Harry referma alors son poing et leva les yeux vers le plafond bleu nuit, un visage emplit de haine et d'espoir mêler en une étrange grimace :

Une nouvelle chance lui était offerte de sauver des millions d'être vivants, de réaliser la prophétie, et de mourir en ayant la satisfaction d'avoir réussi au moins une chose de bien dans sa vie : il allait se venger de toute la souffrance que Tom lui avait causé, cette souffrance qui avait rongée son cœur pendant trop longtemps et qui le tuait à petit feu.

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la porte, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle confiance en lui, aussi forte, aussi présente, en fait, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour ressentit pareil sentiment.

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la porte, quand la voix de sa ''nourrice'' résonna une dernière fois derrière lui.

- heu, où allez-vous dormir jeune homme ?

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	5. Quel Temps est-il ?

_Coucou à tous et désoler pour ce « léger retard », mais Vendredi, je rentrais de vacance, Samedi : j'ai dû ranger mes valises (et la vaisselle, mes livres, passer le balai…bref.) et enfin, je suis en retard de deux jours… (Honte à moi)_

_Et sinon, merci encore pour tous vos gentilles Reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup._

_Enfin bref, voilà la suite tant attendu…_

_**Chapitre 5 : quel Temps est-il ?**_

_Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte, quand la voix de sa ''nourrice'' résonna une dernière fois derrière lui._

_- heu, ou allez-vous dormir jeune homme ?_

Harry se retourna lentement vers la vielle femme, plantant ses yeux émeraudes encore plein de haine et d'amertume dans ceux, gris, de la vielle femme cette dernière, surprise par le regard dur et froid du jeune sorcier recula machinalement d'un pas.

Oui, ce garçon était étrange, il émanait de lui tellement de haine et de souffrance que l'espace d'un instant, Mrs Figg crût que toutes cette souffrance était sienne, mais il n'en était rien, de plus, quelque chose dans ce garçon était rassurant, sans doute cette puissance mystérieuse qui flottait autour de lui tel une fumée insaisissable a l'origine inconnue, ou bien sa façon de se tenir, la baguette toujours en main, l'œil vif et l'air aux aguets : c'était un guerrier, c'était certain, mais quel Guerrier…, et si jeune.

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante:

- je ne sais pas, au chaudron baveur…, sans doute, ou ailleurs.

Dormir, cela sonnait si étrangement à l'oreille du jeune homme, il n'y avait pas pensé, il avait passé tant de temps à craindre qu'on vienne le tuer dans son sommeil que ce mot semblait ne plus avoir de signification pour lui.

Mrs Figg lui adressa alors un grand sourire forcé et lui montra la table d'un geste de la main.

- tu pourrais rester manger, j'ai une chambre d'amis, et cela fait bien longtemps que je vis seule, et ça te laisserait le temps de te rappeler qui tu es… lâcha la vielle femme d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Harry se retourna, surpris, mais accepta finalement de bonne grâce et avala avidement le poulet aux oignons sous l'œil toujours suspicieux de la vielle femme régulièrement, un chat venait entre ses jambes réclamer son dû autant en caresses qu'en viande.

A la fin d'un repas plus que silencieux, Mrs Figg l'emmena au second étage dans une chambre poussiéreuse qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis fort longtemps et qu'Harry n'avais jamais vu malgré toute ses visites régulières chez la vielle femme, elle était seulement éclairée par la faible lueur d'une lune décroissante et quelques araignées semblaient dérangées en plein repas d'un insecte trop aventureux.

Mais au moment de refermer la porte, le visage fatigué de la vieille femme réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lueur de la bougie créant une auréole de lumière autour de sa tête parsemée de cheveux gris:

- Heu, bonne nuit…, Et d'un geste vif, elle déposa la chandelle sur un petit tabouret à côté de la porte et attendit quelques secondes, l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais finit par se raviser et referma la porte d'un bruit sec.

Harry lui fit un signe discret de la tête puis entreprit de détailler la chambre, un lit simple était rangé dans un coin, en face de lui, une armoire pourvue d'un miroir recouvert d'une fine particule de saleté semblait vainement attendre quelqu'un.

Le lit était dur et l'oreiller semblait se mouvoir sous lui, mais Harry s'y coucha tout de même, immédiatement ses pensées allèrent vers son ami lycanthrope :

Il y avait deux solutions : soit Remus avait été transporté en 1977 avec lui et il y avait de fortes chances que Voldemort y soit aussi : _- et dans ce cas, _pensa amèrement Harry_, j'ai emmené le plus dangereux sorcier du monde à l'époque de mes parents…super, dans la famille Idiot je voudrais le fils… . _

Soit Harry était arrivé là seul, et dans ce cas il y avait aussi de fortes chances pour que Remus se soit retrouvé face à face avec Voldemort et qu'il soit … : -_ Mais Voldemort est tout de même à cette époque, il est juste moins puissant, donc plus facile à tuer._

Harry baissa la tête, honteux, Remus était le dernier ami qu'il lui restait, le dernier lien qui le reliait à ses amis, sa famille, son passé; Et il l'avait abandonné, comme ça.

Au bout de quelques secondes, des larmes acides coulèrent sur ses joues, Harry les essuya d'un geste de la main et se ressaisit, sa décision était prise : il irait à Poudlard, de là il pourrait sans problème se remettre à la recherche des Horcruxes de Tom comme lui avait conseillé l'étrange (mais magnifique) apparition.

- _Tout les horcruxes n'ont pas encore été créés_, songea Harry_, _perplexe, _Tom a enfermé son âme dans le médaillon de Salazar quand il était encore à Poudlard, pareil pour le diadème de Serdaigle et la bague de Graunt, mais le journal, la coupe et nagini n'existent pas, pas encore…, il y a donc trois horcruxes à détruire._

Harry soupira bruyamment, au dehors une chouette hulula bruyamment, dérangée dans son sommeil par les phares éblouissants d'une voiture.

_- mais il faudra que je récupère l'épée de Gryffondor et du venin de basilic…._

Le jeune sorcier se releva et se rendit à la fenêtre d'un pas lourd, observant la nuit qui tombait immanquablement sur la ville déjà endormie, le sommeil, cet instant était le plus redouté par le jeune Potter : toutes les nuits il revoyait des visages blafards et chargés de souffrances, toutes les nuits, il entendait des hurlements s'éteindre dans un éclat de lumière verte, les visages chargés d'espoirs déçus, des visages Morts.

Harry se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour se placer en face du miroir et observa les contours flous de son visage à travers l'épaisse couche de poussière, d'un geste du bras, il entreprit mollement d'épousseter la vitre et recula d'un pas, surpris de ce qu'il vit : un visage complétement diffèrent du sien l'observait dans la glace sa peau légèrement mâte aux traits fins le fixait de ses deux yeux vert émeraude, une teinte de froideur en plus ses long cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés lui arrivaient au milieu du cou et étaient attachés ensemble par un lien de cuir noir. Il regardait Harry d'un air froid et hautain qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'air supérieur qu'affichait Drago Malfoy et ses semblables Sang-Purs, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans mais paraissait bien plus vieux, sur ses traits tirés on pouvait lire une maturité certaine, presque effrayante.

Harry s'approcha du miroir, et le jeune homme en face de lui fit de même, au même moment l'œil dans sa paume et le brûla légèrement et le jeune sorcier tressaillit, Harry remarqua que le jeune homme en face de lui avait fait de même, et le fixait avec une expression de terreur qui devait être proche de la sienne…, d'un geste lent et soupçonneux il porta sa main à son front et dégagea une mèche de cheveux, comme il le pensait –et le craignait aussi- le jeune adolescent dans le miroir fit de même, et révéla une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- _Oh merde…, c'est moi…_

Le jeune sorcier releva la manche de son bras et observa attentivement l'œil qui y siégeait, l'étrange femme lui avait bien dit que son cadeau permettait qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, mais Harry se doutait que la Dame en noir n'ait songé à ce que Harry ne se reconnaisse pas lui-même.

- _c'est malin_, songea Harry légèrement remis de ses émotions, _un peu d'plus et je me tuais moi-même…_

Il se mit donc à étudier plus attentivement le visage qui serait dorénavant le sien, ses deux yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse et de résignation, avec une pointe d'espoir qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteinte, mais son visage, lui, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, à par un air supérieur qu'Harry s'efforça, en vain, d'effacer il aurait bien voulu continuer l'analyse de lui-même, mais trop fatigué par la journée éprouvante qu'il venait d'avoir, le jeune sorcier s'endormit comme une masse, prêt à affronter ses rêves :

_Des cris, des hurlements, horribles._

_Des corps d'enfant encore chauds, étendus à même le sol, des femmes à l'agonie, des hommes hurlant leur douleur à la lune muette._

_Des hommes encagoulés, des jets de lumière verte : des Mangemorts attaquant Poudlard._

_L'Ordre du phénix est là, les membres de l'A.D aussi, mais trop peu nombreux face aux vagues de Mangemort arrivant de toute part._

_Dans une partie du château, un jeune homme faisait face à Rodolphus Lestrange, sa baguette à la main et une haine féroce dans les yeux : Neville._

_- mais ne serait-ce pas ce très cher Londubas ? « Commença le Mangemort d'une voix mielleuse», j'ai rencontré tes parents…_

_- je sais…_

_Le Gryffondor regarda l'homme en face de lui dans les yeux, cet homme était responsable, avec sa femme, de l'état de ses parents, ce dernier éclata de rire, un rire sadique, féroce, un rire de Serpent._

_- je les vengerais, je vous tuerez !_

_Neville hurla cette dernière phrase avec force et rage, Harry regardait la scène, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, mais de toute façon, il ne serait pas allé aider son ami, c'était son Combat, c'était à lui d'en finir avec lui._

_Rodolphus continua de rire, imperturbablement, le Griffon lui jeta plusieurs sortilèges, mais aucun ne parvint à la toucher._

_- ts, ts, ts, tu t'y prends mal mon lapin, je vais te montrer comme il faut faire…_

_Et sans attendre il sauta littéralement sur le jeune homme, le foudroyant d'un éclair de lumière rouge._

_Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, déchirant la nuit comme une lame d'argent, ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se réveilla enfin, et d'un geste du poignet, envoya un puissant Stupefix informulé sur l'homme, sous la puissance du sort, son dôme de protection vola en éclats, ce dernier, surprit par l'attaque, se retourna quelques instants pour apercevoir son agresseur, il n'en fallut pas plus à Neville pour se saisir de sa baguette et la pointer dans le dos musclé du Mangemort._

_- Avada Kedavra…_

_Un mince filament de lumière verte fila sur l'homme, illuminant la petite salle où ils se trouvaient, puis son corps s'abattit lourdement sur le sol en un bruit sourd, son sourire cruel toujours figé sur ses lèvres rouges._

_Instinctivement, Harry se précipita au chevet de son ami, un seul Doloris avait suffi à faire apparaître de profondes entailles dans le corps secoué de spasmes de son ami, il regarda Harry, les yeux plein de larmes :_

_- Harry, s'il te plaît…_

_Sa voix était suppliante et chargée de douleur, Neville avais toujours été un garçon sensible et gentil avec tout le monde, il n'était pas un soldat, pas un tueur._

_- s'il te plait Harry, je vais retrouver mes parents, et Luna…_

_- non Neville, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pas toi…_

_Comme pour répondre à la supplication d'Harry, un mince filet de sang coula le long de la joue devenue blanche de son ami._

_- c'est un service que je te demande Harry, un service…_

_Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux, marrons, de son ami, était-il capable de le tuer ? Était-il capable d'ôter la vie à celui qui avait partagé son dortoir pendant six ans ?_

_Oui, oui il en était capable, mais il ne voulait pas, Neville grimaça de douleur, il n'avait jamais été doué en duel, ni en grand-chose d'autre d'ailleurs …_

_- Harry, s'il te plaît…_

_Le Survivant hocha la tête d'un air sinistre, puis regarda une dernière fois le visage de son ami afin de l'encrer à jamais dans sa mémoire, un digne Gryffondor, affrontant la mort en face, sans ciller._

_- Adieu Neville…_

_Harry pointa sa baguette sur son ami, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sortilège qui mettrait fin à ses jours._

_- Adieu Harry, et merci…_

_Il y eu un éclaire de lumière verte, puis plus rien._

_Harry retourna au cœur des combats, se fichant éperdument des sorts de magie noir qui le frôlaient de peu, manquant de le tuer :_

_Il devait évacuer toute cette colère contenue en lui, toute cette haine envers un monde trop injuste, cette haine qui le rendait plus puissant, plus dangereux, autour de lui, les assaillant tombaient toujours plus nombreux._

_Ce jour-là, il y eut de nombreuses pertes, autant mangemort qu'Auror, mais Poudlard tint bon, toujours fier et majestueux._

_Oui, ce jour-là Poudlard tint bon, mais seulement ce jour–là…_

_o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0o_

Le jeune sorcier se redressa rapidement, son cœur battait rageusement contre sa poitrine, encore un cauchemar, toujours.

Harry se leva, contre sa jambe il sentait sa baguette émettre une faible chaleur, il s'en saisit et la pointa devant lui :

-Lumos…

Et de la baguette magique du sorcier sortit une lumière bleutée qui illumina toute la pièce, renvoyant la moindre ombre dans les ténèbres ou elles étaient nées, au dehors le soleil commençait sa longue montée dans le ciel de novembre.

Il vit que le soleil inonderait bientôt de sa lumière un jour nouveau, et Tom se remettrait implacablement à sa recherche comme il avait toujours su le faire :

_- Je ne peux pas rester, je mettrais Mrs Figg en danger, il faut que j'aille directement à Poudlard…, c'est plus sûr. _

Le jeune sorcier se leva et rassembla rapidement toutes ses affaires, son sac en bandoulière et sa baguette à la main, une fois fait il sortit de sa chambre, en absence de fenêtre par laquelle la lumière du jour aurait pu passer le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité effrayante et d'une porte entrouverte d'élevait un faible ronflement, Harry s'en approcha, surpris par cet étrange musique :

C'était la chambre de Mrs Figg, sur ses genoux plusieurs chats ronflaient à l'unisson, créant un bien étrange concert, Harry émis un faible sourire triste et pointa sa baguette sur la vielle femme, il valait mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien :

- Oubliette …

Une lueur mauve illumina la pièce et toucha la vielle femme endormie dans un léger souffle de vent, dans quelques instants elle se lèverait, donnerait à manger à ses chats, et ne se souviendrait absolument pas de sa visite.

Gêné par la lumière, l'un des chats releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry reconnut Pompom, il lui parla d'une voix calme:

- veille sur elle mon vieux, par ces temps sombres, il vaut mieux pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Le minet en question se recoucha et laissa Harry refermer la porte et descendre silencieusement l'escalier en bois jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et avec l'aide d'un simple « alohomora » le jeune sorcier se retrouva dehors ou un vent furieux battait rageusement les arbres.

- _Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, je vais être trempé, il doit y avoir une cape là-dedans…_

Harry ouvrit grand le sac de son amie et y plongea un bras à la recherche d'un habit suffisamment ample pour lui couvrir le visage, habitude qu'il avait pris avec les attaques incessantes de Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier mit finalement la main sur une longue cape marron clair aux bordures argent et or et, l'ayant rapidement enfilé, il sortit dans la rue et agita sa baguette dans le vide pour que le Magicobus vienne le chercher, puis il s'assit sur le trottoir, à l'endroit même où il avait vu son parrain pour la première fois, observant le vent dans les feuilles jaunes, l'automne.

C'était la période préférée de Ginny…, à l'évocation de ce souvenir Harry laissa échapper un petit sourire triste empreint d'une touche de bonheur perdu, il se souvenait encore, elle était sous le grand chêne de son jardin quand Harry lui avait demandé sa main…

_Flash-back:_

_Des feuilles jaunes tombaient nonchalamment au pied du grand chêne avoisinant le Terrier, une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu qui tombaient dans son dos en cascade était assise à même le sol, observant la pluie végétale qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle, Harry la regardait de dos, elle avait troqué sa veste de cuir noir qu'elle utilisait lors des combats contre une longue robe rouge qui soulignait ses formes généreuses._

_Harry s'approcha doucement de Ginny et s'assied à ses côtés, en le voyant elle se mit à sourire, malgré la guerre, malgré les morts, malgré tout, un sourire tellement sublime qu'Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi à ce moment-là, il était heureux._

_Elle se rapproche de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, Harry la berce tendrement, bouclant ses cheveux autours de ses doigts et lui susurrant des mots doux, Ginny passe tendrement sa main dans la nuque et ses épaules, suivant les profondes cicatrices qui ornent son corps musclé, Harry ne dit rien, la laisse faire, depuis le début de la guerre, Harry est devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde sauf quelques rares privilégiés, elle en fait partie, elle est unique._

_- Ginny…_

_Harry susurre son nom au creux de son oreille, elle se retourne, plonge ses yeux marrons profonds dans ceux d'Harry._

_- Ginny, je t'aime_

_Elle sourit, lui pause un baiser sur la joue, lui murmure un « moi-aussi » de sa voix si belle et si douce, Harry respire son parfum afin de s'en imprégner à jamais, un mélange d'amour et de liberté._

_- Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Elle s'éloigne, surprise, Harry craint d'être allé trop vite, mais il a tellement peur de la perdre, mais elle colle ses lèvres sur les siennes, pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent des heures, puis elle lui caresse la joue de ses doigts gracieux._

_- A la fin de la guerre, je t'épouse Harry James Potter._

_Elle sourit, Il lui sourit en retour, il est heureux, vraiment._

_Il sort deux bagues de sa poche, deux anneaux d'argent sertis d'une pierre rouge comme le sang, elle en prend une et l'enfile, Harry fait de même : ces anneaux, il les a trouvés à Poudlard, dans les affaires personnelles du Professeur Dumbledore._

_Il restèrent tous les deux sous l'arbre pendant longtemps, étroitement enlacés, dès qu'ils rentrèrent, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, toujours main dans la main, des regards inquiets les regardent entrer, Mrs Weasley demande à Ginny ou ils étaient passés, le ton de sa voix trahissant une certaine inquiétude, Harry ne l'entend pas, il sourit bêtement , Ginny regarde sa mère, ne lui répond pas, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui montra sa bague ainsi que celle de Harry, puis elle s'en va, Harry la suit, il sourit toujours, tous les regardent partir, ne disent rien, souriants._

_Ce jour-là, tout le monde était heureux…, pour l'instant._

Harry observa la bague toujours à son doigt, elle avait perdu de son éclat depuis la mort de Ginny, la pierre s'était ternie, le rouge vif avait rapidement tourné à l'ocre, elle lui manquait. Quand il pensait à elle son cœur se serrait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle était son double, sa moitié, il avait besoin d'elle pour être entier.

Harry releva hâtivement la tête, un grand bruit de klaxon retentit et il dû reculer rapidement pour ne pas se faire écraser : devant lui un bus noir venait de s'arrêter, trop absorbé dans ses douloureux souvenirs il n'avait pas entendu le bus arriver une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blond vénitien et à l'appareil dentaire reluisant se présenta à lui en lui servant le même discours que Stan Rocade des années plus tôt :

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez, je suis Angelina Gerfaut et je serai votre contrôleuse durant votre voyage, où voulez-vous allez Mr… ?

La jeune femme à la voix chaleureuse tenta d'apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur, mais sentant un regard intense sur lui, Harry recula dans l'ombre machinalement, avant de baisser sa capuche et de lui faire un sourire forcé :

-Au chaudron baveur, à Londres…

Harry s'apprêta à monter mais la jeune femme lui bloqua l'accès, Harry crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait sortir une baguette de sa sacoche et sortit la sienne par réflexe, mais ce fut finalement un bloc note épais qu'elle tira de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo à plume :

- Nom, Prénom et âge s'il-vous-plait monsieur…, une nouvelle loi du ministère à cause des attaques de Vous-savez-qui, Ajouta rapidement la contrôleuse devant l'air ébahi de Harry » on doit vérifier tout le monde.

- _Ainsi, Tom n'a pas perdu de temps …, mais si j'étais un Mangemort je ne donnerai pas mon vrai nom…, décidemment les Ministres ne sont pas plus malins d'année en année._

Harry regarda la jeune femme, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire sa véritable identité, il y avait de forte chance pour que Voldemort n'infiltre le Ministère de la Magie d'ici peu de temps, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- Harry MacMillan, 17 ans

En entendant le nom, la jeune femme fut tout de suite moins souriante et regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle avec des yeux ronds et elle se mit à l'étudier sans retenue, Harry crut même deviner une pointe de haine sur son beau visage, mais elle le laissa finalement monter, non sans faire une petite croix à côté de son nom.

- _Super…, je viens d'arriver et je me fais déjà remarquer, je me demande qui sont les MacMillan, sans doute pas des gens très fréquentables d'après la tête qu'a fait la Contrôleuse…, et où j'ai été cherché ça moi ?_

Harry soupira, et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un lit dans le font du bus, Harry glissa douze galions dans la main tendue devant lui et s'assit sur le lit, la jeune femme recompta rapidement :

- excusez-moi monsieur, mais il y a un galion en trop. Dit-elle en lui tendant ladite pièce.

Harry la regarda d'un air fatigué et lui fit signe de la garder, ce qu'elle fit en le remerciant chaleureusement, toute trace de froideur disparue, le jeune sorcier la regarda partir alors que le bus redémarrait en pétaradant, satisfait.

A force d'avoir affaire à Malfoy et compagnie, Harry avait appris qu'il était facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, surtout en échange de quelques pièces…

La jeune femme revint voir Harry plusieurs fois pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose ou le prévenir qu'il arriverait bientôt et qu'il avait intérêt de dormir et de manger un peu, ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'il venait de se lever. Mais Harry ne répondit pas, affichant un visage neutre et la laissant parler, hochant la tête de temps en temps, il sentait bien que la jeune vénitienne le trouvait beau, mais son cœur appartenait à une autre au bout d'un moment elle laissa tomber et s'en lassa rejoindre Ernie dans la cabine du chauffeur et se mit à discuter avec la tête coupée qui se mit à philosopher sur la vie des éléphants en Afrique.

Et au bout d'une heure qu'Harry trouva horriblement longue, le bus s'arrêta enfin et la voix d'un homme qu'Harry reconnu comme celle du chauffeur résonna dans l'habitacle :

- Charing Cross Road : Chaudron baveur …, prochaine arrêt : 14 Minder Stuarts, Londres.

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, suivi d'une vielle femme, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la jeune Contrôleuse réveiller un jeune garçon et le saluer de la main, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu si tôt qu'il posa le pied sur le trottoir humide en face du Bar, le bus magique disparut dans un ''bang'' sonore, La vielle femme continua sont chemin sans le regarder et disparut bientôt au coin de la rue, Harry quant à lui entra dans le chaudron baveur et se dirigea vers le bar, à son entrée tous les clients se turent et observèrent le nouveau venu.

Au bar, un Harry pût deviner la silhouette de Tom, le barman, mais avec une touffe épaisse de cheveux bruns sur le crâne, si Harry n'était pas si désespéré, il en aurait presque rit, presque :

- Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait. Demanda Harry d'un ton froid qui le surprit lui-même, sa capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête et s'attirant les regards effrayés de tous les clients environnants, même le barman qui draguait ouvertement deux jeunes femmes qui sirotaient un verre semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe et baissa les yeux en balbutiant, une note de terreur dans la voix :

- oui…oui, veuillez … veuillez me suivre... monsieur…

Harry soupira mais suivit l'homme jusqu'à sa chambre, se maudissant d'avoir gardé sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, il voulait seulement cacher son visage, il songea avec un soupir qu'il devrait se défaire de certaines habitudes, comme cacher son visage et sortir sa baguette à tout bout de champs : les gens, surtout après avoir bien bus, parlaient beaucoup, et tous ceux qui l'avaient vu rentrer iraient crier qu'ils avaient vu un mangemort au chaudron baveur, ce qui produirait un effet de surprise et de terreur, et attirerait immanquablement des Aurors, même si Harry doutait fortement que beaucoup de gens aient bu un whisky pur-feu ou une quelconque boisson alcoolisée au petit-déjeuner.

Harry suivit Tom sans rien dire, son guide avait sa main fermement plaquée contre sa poche où le jeune homme crut deviner la forme vague d'une baguette magique, tout son corps était secoué de faibles tremblements et il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui afin de s'assurer qu'Harry le suivait toujours et qu'il n'avait pas pointé sa baguette dans son dos, et c'est avec un soulagement certain que le Barman lui montra sa chambre.

Elle était légèrement plus petite que celle qu'il avait eu en troisième année lorsqu'il avait fait gonfler sa tante Marge comme un ballon, chose qui avait beaucoup amusé son meilleur ami : Ron. A travers les fines parois des murs on pouvait entendre des ronflements sourds de clients encore profondément endormis.

Deux étagères en bois sombre encadraient la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir les toits sombres de Londres, contre un des murs nus de la chambre se trouvait un bureau complètement vide et une horloge donc le bruit régulier sonnait aux oreilles du jeune homme comme une mélodie perpétuelle, Le lit à baldaquin avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillant que celui qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques heures mais Harry était parfaitement reposé et ne voyait pas la nécessité de retourner rendre une petite visite à ses horrible souvenirs, et juste à la droite du lit à baldaquin, une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre Harry baissa sa capuche et se retourna pour faire face au barman, révélant un visage auquel il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, Tom, gardant toujours les yeux rivés sur les lattes de bois sombre du sol, voulut se retirer mais Harry le rappela, d'une voix qu'il voulut beaucoup plus chaude et qui surprit le barman au point que celui-ci daigna plonger ses yeux grisâtres dans ceux, verts, de son nouveau client:

- attendez, j'aurais besoin d'envoyer une lettre, je pourrais avoir un hibou et du papier ?, et de l'encre aussi, je payerai.

- heu, oui monsieur, tout de suite. Répondit le Barman, surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur avant de filer un peu précipitamment.

Harry acquiesça et le regarda partir, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux terne de l'homme.

* oui, je sais que normalement le journal a été créé lorsque Tom était à Poudlard mais pour l'histoire le journal n'a pas encore été créer.

Et sinon, le prochain chapitre se nommera « la lettre ».

Harry rentrera bientôt à Poudlard ou il fera des découvertes…, surprenantes, comme qui est sa mystérieuse alliée dont vous avez sans doute devinez l'identitée…

Bye à vous et n'oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews.


	6. la lettre

_**HarrDisclaimer : **_Bla, Bla, Bla, rien ne m'appartient, tous est à la merveilleuse, formidable, sublime J.K. Rowling (malheureusement).

_**Note de l'auteur :**_désolé pour le retard, oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai fêté mes 15 ans avec la famille (je ne l'ai est pas encore…, c'est pour le 9 Septembre, mais quand même, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous corriger- merci à ma maman pour le coup de main…-).

« _Pensée » _

_**Chapitre 6 : la lettre.**_

_- attendez, j'aurais besoin d'envoyer une lettre, je pourrais avoir un hibou et du papier ?, et de l'encre aussi, je payerais._

_- heu, oui monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite. Répondit le Barman, surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur avant de filer un peu précipitamment._

_Harry acquiesça et le regarda partir, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux terne de l'homme._

Le jeune sorcier se dévêtit rapidement de sa cape et la déposa sur le lit, observant du coin de l'œil ses habits en loque et couverts de sang, cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements et ces derniers dégageaient une forte odeur de sueur et de fumée, le sac de son amie avait beau contenir de nombreux vêtement, il avait dû abandonner une partit de son contenu durant un combat afin de l'alléger, ne gardant que le strict néscessaire et d'autres objets chers à son cœur comme son Eclair de Feu, cadeau de son parrain.

- _ Il va falloir que j'aille acheter de nouveaux vêtements… _songea Harry, inquiet,L'idée de devoir sortir ne le réjouissait pas trop, et si Voldemort le retrouvait ?, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir son ancien directeur avec des habits en petits morceaux.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et lança un rapide sortilège de nettoyage dessus, puis se glissa avec délectation sous l'eau chaude, songeant que pouvoir se servir de la Magie était extrêmement pratique même s'il lui faudrait faire attention une fois à Poudlard.

- _ Si je suis pris, bien sûr…_ Pensa Harry, soucieux. _Et si je suis refusé ?_

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, Albus était certes mesquin et manipulateur à l'extrême, il avait tout de même la fâcheuse habitude de toujours donner une seconde chance à tous ceux qui le méritaient, mais le méritait-il vraiment ?

Après tout, il avait tué, il avait torturé, et il en avait ressenti un certain plaisir, une joie sadique, morbide, une joie qui le rapprochait encore plus de son pire ennemi : Lord Voldemort, mais il avait aussi sauvé des vies, Pourquoi ?, il ne savait pas, mais il l'avait fait, et il en était fier.

Une fois que l'eau eut prit une couleur noire et que toute la crasse fut enlevée de son corps musclé, Harry sortit de la salle d'eau et réenfila ses vêtements avec une pointe de dégout, puis il entreprit de les sécher, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Quand soudain, trois petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte, Harry alla ouvrir, surpris, sa baguette à la main, prêt à se défendre, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, tremblotant sous le poids d'une lourde caisse en bois, Harry s'écarta et laissa le jeune garçon poser son fardeau sur le bureau, puis il se retourna, évitant de regarder Harry dans les yeux, mais non sans jeter de rapide coup d'œil sur son bras gauche, tentant d'entr'apercevoir la Marque maudite de Lord Voldemort, Harry soupira, regarda rapidement dans la boite, puis la referma, satisfait de son contenu et se retourna vers le jeune garçon qui continuait de jeter de fréquents coup d'œils à son bras:

- Pour le hibou vous devrez descendre monsieur, nous n'avons pas le droit de monter des animaux dans les chambres.

-Merci, je descendrais dans quelques minutes…, attends trente secondes petit.

Le petit garçon le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'horreur et recula d'un pas, Harry s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je suppose qu'on t'a demandé de voir si j'étais un Mangemort ?!

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, tremblant légèrement, Harry tenta un sourire pour le rassurer mais ses zygomatiques avaient été hors-service pendant trop longtemps et l'effet obtenu ne fut pas le bon, le garçonnet recula d'effroi devant la grimace sadique que lui offrit le Survivant.

Harry regarda le petit garçon terrifié en face de lui, ce dernier avait reculé jusqu'à la porte, ses genoux s'entrechoquant sans retenue, il était habitué à combattre Voldemort, pas à rassurer un petit garçon apeuré, il soupira d'agacement et d'un geste ample, remonta la manche de son bras gauche et exhiba son bras vierge de toute marque ténébreuse, seule une profonde cicatrice, dernier vestige d'un sortilège de Magie noire particulièrement violent, se dessinait de son épaule à son poignet créant une boursouflure noirâtre.

- alors ?, soulagé ?

Le jeune garçon murmura un rapide « oui » et sortit de la chambre en trottinant rapidement, nullement soulagé, Harry devina avec satisfaction que le garçonnet était allé informer les clients et le régent du bar que l'étrange jeune homme inconnu à la ville n'était pas un des sbires du soit disant seigneur des ténèbres, ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas (encore) marqué.

-_ils sont idiots tous de même, si j'avais vraiment été un mangemort je l'aurais tué, il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un capable de se défendre…_

Harry ouvrit la boite et observa ce qu'elle contenait, la pendule indiquait neuf heure et le soleil créait une lueur rougeâtre au-dessus de Londres, il trempa la magnifique plume d'oie dans l'encrier et commença sa lettre à l'adresse de Dumbledore, cela lui faisait étrange de devoir écrire une lettre à une personne supposée être morte :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore._

_Je me doute bien que ma demande va vous paraitre étrange, mais je souhaiterais vous rencontrer afin d'intégrer votre prestigieuse école en septième année._

_Je sais que cette lettre pourrait être écrite par un mangemort mais je vous prie d'avoir foi en l'être humain et vous demande de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute. _

_Je vous donnerai de plus amples explications quant à ma situation à notre rencontre._

_Harry MacMillan._

Harry avait volontairement laissé le mystère planer autours de sa lettre, il savait que son ancien professeur serait intrigué et souhaiterait en savoir plus sur lui, quant au nom de famille il avait pris la décision de garder le même que pour le Magicobus, malgré l'effet qu'il avait produit.

A présent Harry Potter régnerait sur la nuit, et Harry MacMillan sur le jour.

Satisfait de sa lettre, le jeune sorcier réenfila rapidement sa cape et finit par sortir de sa chambre, sa lettre scellée dans la main, le bar était toujours aussi rempli et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, dans un coin de la salle deux gobelins semblaient se disputer silencieusement à propos d'un tas d'or étalé sur la table, non sans jeter des regards inquiets autours d'eux, plusieurs tableaux bancals accrochés aux murs ocres interpelaient les clients et leurs lançaient des ignominies diverses et variées , c'était ici, dans ce cadre miteux mais tellement chaleureux, que le Survivant avait appris que Sirius Black, son parrain maintenant disparu, était à sa recherche, c'était aussi cette année-là que les Weasley étaient parti en Égypte avec l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné à la loterie, ils se rappelaient encore Ginny lui avouer qu'elle et Ron avait tentés d'enfermer leur grand frère, Percy, dans une des chambres funéraires des pyramides qu'ils avaient visités, mais à leur plus grande surprise leur mère les avaient vus et n'avait pas complètement aimé la plaisanterie…

Harry sourit tristement à ce souvenir, Percy avait été le premier de la famille Weasley à subir la Guerre Noir, lorsque Lord Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir du Ministère, il avait été un des rares à refuser de devenir Mangemort ou de servir le nouveau régime de quelque façon, il avait quitté le Ministère à cause de cela, le Lord Noir l'avait très mal pris…, et s'était attaqué au Terrier peu de temps après, seul Mr Weasley avait réussi à s'enfuir, le corps inerte de sa femme dans les bras.

Le jeune sorcier repéra Tom au fond du bar et ce dernier l'invita à le rejoindre, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des clients, Harry traversa donc la salle, plus personne ne parlait et tous le regardaient passer, tentant de deviner la nature de sa présence, il fut donc soulagé en pénétrant dans le cagibi qui servait de volière au miteux établissement, Tom l'attendait, beaucoup plus chaleureux mais toujours un peu distant, Harry lui tendit sa lettre, le Barman hocha la tête et siffla, une magnifique chouette grand-duc vint ce poser devant eux.

- Courrier long ou court. Demanda Tom d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre mais où perçait une certaine forme d'appréhension.

- court…

Tom hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry envoyer sa lettre en toute intimité.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'approcha de la chouette, son plumage roux lui créant un halo de feu de toute beauté, il lui attacha la lettre destinée à Albus et lui murmura ou elle devait livrer :

- Bureau directorial de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

La chouette hulula doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris puis s'envola par la fenêtre entre-ouverte.

Pendant quelques instants, Harry observa la chouette s'élever dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne forme plus qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon, Hedwige lui manquait, pendant les interminables vacances qu'Harry était forcé de prendre chez les Dursley, elle avait été la seule chose qui le rapprochait de son monde, de Poudlard, elle avait été bien plus que qu'un animal de compagnie, elle avait été un soutien moral des plus importants pour la santé mentale du jeune garçon.

- Monsieur…. ?!

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie, Tom se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune homme sortit sans un mot, récupéra rapidement son sac et se dirigea tout droit vers le chemin de Travers pour y faire quelques achats.

Harry se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le quartier sorciers de Londres, il était alors accompagné de Hagrid, le demi-géant, il n'était qu'un enfant à cet époque et avait été émerveillé par cet endroit où il régnait une atmosphère étouffante mais tellement magique, dans les boutiques, toutes sortes d'objets étranges et insolites étaient vendus, mais en l'espace de dix ans, c'était un espace totalement diffèrent qui s'était alors offert à lui: la rue avait entièrement été rasée par des Mangemorts en même temps que Londres, Paris et New York avaient suivi, puis toutes les autres villes et leur côté sorcier.

D'immense chasse au Moldus étaient organisées, jeux dans lesquels des centaines de Moldus étaient lâché dans un espace clos, deux équipes de sorciers étaient alors crées, la victoire revenait à l'équipe qui comptabilisait le plus de points, un point représentant un Moldu tué.

Mais aujourd'hui la rue était déserte, seuls quelques commerçants étaient ouverts, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où ,dans quelques années, les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, installeraient leur boutique de farces et attrapes, pour l'instant seul un bâtiment à l'air lugubre trônait en maître, ses vitres noires et sales empêchant tous les coups d'œil indiscrets, plus loin se trouvait Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Tout de marbre vêtu, l'imposant bâtiment avait des allures de forteresse avec ses deux lourdes portes en bois massif et les gardes, autant sorciers que gobelins, qui gardaient l'entrée avec un grand intérêt, dissuadant tous les voleurs de produire un quelconque méfait en ces lieux.

Et pourtant, cette banque avait déjà été cambriolée, par Harry lui-même, accompagné de ses deux plus fidèles acolytes et meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et ils avaient dû repartir à dos d'un dragon aveugle qui n'avait jamais volé de sa vie et qui avait détruit une partie de la banque en voulant s'échapper.

Une sortie plus que spectaculaire, mais même si le Trio D'or -comme les appelaient leurs amis- avait réussi à détruire tous les horcruxes, objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait enfermé une partie de son âme afin de ne pas mourir, le Seigneur Noir était resté tout aussi puissant, et toujours aussi immortel.

Harry détourna la tête et repris son chemin en direction d'un magasin en particulier : le magasin de prêt à porter Sorcier de Madame Guipure, c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Drago Malfoy pour la première fois, un garçon pas plus grand que lui, des cheveux blonds presque blancs collés sur son crâne aux idées exigus, la noblesse se lisait sur tout son être, suintant par tous les pores de sa peau blafarde, plus tard, lorsqu'il eu grandi, il devint un Mangemort assidu, tentant de redonner leur honneur perdu au sien, déshonneur dû à son père : Lucius, qui avait compris, trop tard qu'on ne peut pas échapper aux griffes du Grand Serpent.

Le jeune sorcier entra silencieusement dans la boutique, plusieurs patrons de veste étaient posés sur un atelier en bois clair, plusieurs étagère renfermaient des petits tas de tissus et autres textiles en tout genre, la pièce était éclairée par le soleil matinal qui rentrait sans retenu par les immenses baies vitrées.

Harry continua à détailler chaque partie de la boutique, elle n'avait pas énormément changée en vingt ans, quand soudain il ressentit une présence inconnue derrière lui, inquiet, il se retourna vivement et pointa la nouvelle venue de sa baguette…, et la rabaissa quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était autre que la gérante en personne, habillée d'une longue robe mauve à froufrou ou tintaient des grelots de différentes tailles.

- Vous désirez jeune homme ?

Sa voix était légèrement rocailleuse mais sans aucune mauvaise intension, Harry s'excusa rapidement pour ses réflexes un peu trop hâtifs et entrepris de faire son choix dans la large gamme possédait le magasin.

Il ressortit deux heures plus tard une tenue de combat noire en cuir de dragon ultra résistant, il l'avait plus achetée par réflexe que pour autre chose, elle lui allait bien, son cuir souple mettait en relief ses muscles saillants et ses bordures rouges adoucissaient son regard froid et dur, sa traine descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et était fendue en son centre ce qui facilitait la marche, le vêtement permettait des mouvements amples et précis ce qui n'était pas du luxe en ces temps sombres ainsi que deux porte baguettes assorties chacun d'une ceinture noire à la boucle d'argent.

Il paya rapidement le tout et, sa nouvelle tenue toujours sur le dos, repartit en direction du Chaudron baveur, laissant ses vieux habits dans une poubelle non loin.

Dans sa chambres, une petite chouette rousse l'attendait de pied- ou plutôt de patte- ferme, tenant dans son bec une lettre à l'écriture fine et penchée qu'il connaissait fort bien : la réponse d'Albus.

Harry se saisit avec délicatesse de l'enveloppe, même si sa légèreté et sa fragilité était évidente, elle semblait peser une tonne, dans ce petit bout de papier résidait tous les espoirs du jeune sorcier, et du Monde magique par extension.

Harry souffla un bon coup, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que mon ancien directeur refuse de me rencontrer tenta-t-il de se rassurer, mais au plus profond de lui-même, Harry savait qu'il y avait des centaines de raisons pour qu'Albus se méfie de lui, il n'était plus le petit garçon sage et fragile qu'il était autrefois, il était devenu un guerrier, un tueur, et il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ses amis et ses idées, de plus, il savait que le vieil homme était un puissant Legilimens, et bien que Harry se débrouillait maintenant assez bien en Occlumancie, il ne pourrait pas empêcher le Professeur Dumbledore d'apercevoir des fragments de sa vie, et Harry était certain qu'il ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

De ses doigts agiles, le jeune homme entrepris de découper soigneusement l'enveloppe afin d'en extirper la lettre tant attendue…, enfin, attendue depuis quelques heures à peine :

_Cher Mr MacMillan._

_Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer dans votre lettre, votre demande est des plus inhabituelle, vous devez savoir qu'habituellement, les élèves rentrent à Poudlard à leur onze ans et cela grâce à une liste fournie par le Ministère de la Magie, mais il n'est pas impossible que des élèves changent d'école durant leur scolarité._

_Cependant ce n'est pas votre cas car votre nom n'est sur aucune liste connue…_

Harry jura, il était vraiment trop près du but pour se laisser avoir pas une foutue liste, mais il continua sa lecture, sûr d'une chose : avoir touché l'intérêt du Directeur.

…_, De plus, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, vous pourriez très bien être un Mangemort non-marqué, j'avoue que votre entrée au Chaudron baveur était des plus surprenante et à effrayé plus d'une personne…_

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna le jeune homme, il est vraiment toujours au courant de tous ce vieux fou, et la vie privée, il connaît ?!

…

_Mais comme votre lettre m'intrique, je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau, demain à 9h précise._

_Le garde-chasse vous conduira jusqu'à mon bureau où nous pourrons amplement discuter de votre cas._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Président du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages, Ordre de Merlin : première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef et directeur de Poudlard_

Harry soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix : tout n'était pas perdu, même si la lettre était emplie de sous-entendus, Albus désirait le rencontrer pour « discuter de son cas », ce qui était à traduire par : « Voir si vous soutenez les idées de Lord Voldemort ou si je peux vous manipuler à mon aise».

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage du Survivant, et il ressentit une émotion forte qui lui serra le cœur : un immense soulagement.

Mais le plus dur restait à faire pour lui : il devait retrouver Remus (où qu'il soit), mettre la main sur les horcruxes de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, éviter de tuer tous les futurs Mangemort afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais surtout, surtout, il devait réapprendre à être heureux, à aimer, et à pardonner…, se pardonner.

Fin de ce chapitre

Pour mes 15 ans, lâche- vous.

A vos Reviews…

La suite viendra sans seulement trois semaines, désoler, mais j'entre au lycée…


	7. De retour à Poudlard

Coucou à tous et bienvenu pour ce 7 éme chapitre, donc : rien n'est (malheureusement) à moi...

sur ce, trève de bavardage:

_**Chapitre 7 :de retours à Poudlard.**_

8h30, Harry attendait patiemment devant les larges grilles de Poudlard, un flot de sentiments assaillants son cœur meurtri, de la colère, de la haine, mais aussi une étrange sensation de bien-être et de joie : il était de retour chez lui, enfin.

Chez lui, au premier endroit où il s'était véritablement senti à sa place, un endroit où il n'était plus le « petit monstre », un être anormal. Mais Harry Potter, un sorcier, un être à part, exceptionnel, de par la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et par sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zébrait son front, cicatrice dûe à Lord Voldemort lui-même le seul endroit où il avait eu des amis, ou il se sentait bien.

Le jeune sorcier caressa doucement le fer forgé du Portail, la puissance des sortilèges de Protection courant sous ses doigts nus, grésillant à son contact, une larme coula de long de sa joue et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres fines: Poudlard était là, droit, fier et noble, bien loin des ruines fumantes qu'était devenu le château à force d'essuyer les multiples attaques des forces des ténèbres. En ferment les yeux, Harry pût apercevoir le Poudlard de son époque, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : des pierres de ci et là, des corps, à peine recouverts d'un drap de lin blanc taché de sang, le chant triste et funeste de Fumseck résonnant sombrement dans leurs cœurs et provoquant un désespoir acide et une profonde envie de tout abandonner, une envie qui n'avait plus jamais quitté Harry, mais il avait continué à se battre, pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qui étaient morts pour lui, et pour que jamais personne ne connaisse un destin comme le sien : une vie brisée par la guerre, un esprit anéanti par la haine, et une âme noircie par une Vengeance inaccomplie.

- heu, z'êtes m'sieur MacMillan ?

Harry se retourna d'un bond vers la voix, créant un dôme de protection et envoyant un puissant « Expelliarmus » par réflexe, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme immense qui tenait un trousseau de clefs dans la main gauche, il fixait son parapluie rose à fleurs qui avait volé jusque dans les mains d'Harry, à travers sa large barbe broussailleuse brillait deux petits yeux noirs, c'était Hagrid, le demi géant.

Harry ne répondit pas tous de suite, encaissant le choc : Hagrid était son ami, mais il était mort, et pourtant il était là, devant lui, avec la même odeur de forêt sur la peau et les mêmes habits taillés en peau de bête, à ses cotés un gros chien noir regardait Harry en glapissant et en se cachant derrière son maître, ce dernier toussota légèrement, le regard pénétrant du jeune sorcier le mettant mal à l'aise.

-oui, c'est bien moi, désolé, j'admirais le château et vous m'avez fait peur.

L'excuse était minable, mais au moins elle expliquait sa réaction un peu…, rapide, Harry lui rendit son parapluie sans poser de question, c'était inutile, il savait qu'à l'intérieur du modeste parapluie était cachée la baguette brisée de Rubeus Hagrid.

- pas d'mal, l'directeur vous attend, j'vais vous emmener à lui.

Et sur ce, le demi-géant enfonça une lourde clef dans la serrure et longea un chemin de cailloux, c'était ici même que Luna Lovegood lui avait remis son nez en place suite à une « rencontre » avec Drago Malfoy, puis bientôt les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le château, et la Magie dont était imprégné l'école sauta à la gorge d'Harry, un lot de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme si le château lui-même fêtait le retour du Survivant, tant de puissance, tant de joie, tant de peine aussi, il connaissait chaque couloir, chaque porte, chaque tableau, mais pourtant tout lui sembla différent, comme si sa vie passée n'avait été qu'un rêve dont le jeune sorcier sortait a peine, il ne regardait pas vraiment ou il allait, ses pied connaissaient le chemin, combien de fois avait-il emprunter ce couloir pour aller dans le bureau directorial, combien de fois avait -il déambulé dans le Château dès la nuit tombée sous la cape de son père, tout ici lui rappelait un instant de sa vie, il avait appréhendé ce moment, craignant qu'il soit trop douloureux pour lui…, et il l'était, certes, mais tant de bonheur perdu régnait entre ces murs qu'Harry aurait voulu y déambuler à jamais.

Ils croisèrent quelques élèves matinaux dans les couloirs, des Serdaigles pour la plupart, ils discutaient d'un devoir particulièrement compliqué en Métamorphose si bien qu'ils passèrent devant Harry et son guide sans même le voir, puis les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la grande salle, plusieurs élèves sortaient tous juste du lit et attaquaient leur petit déjeuner avec un appétit féroce comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils feraient de leur vie, enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille en pierre, Hagrid jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'Harry le suivait toujours, puis il s'adressa à la Gargouille de sa grosse voix :

- Fraise tagada

La gargouille souleva une paupière puis s'écarta tranquillement laissant libre le passage vers un escalier de pierres grises, « Fraise tagada », il n'y avait bien que le vieux directeur pour choisir des mots de passe aussi bizarres, le géant parut remarquer l'air amusé d'Harry car il se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres :

- D'puis qu'm'sieur Dumbledore est l'directeur, l'a toujours choisi des noms d'bonbons, c'est d'venu presque une tradition.

Harry se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, c'était bien Hagrid dans toute sa splendeur : gentil à sa manière, d'une brusquerie à la fois maladroite et innocente, toujours à la recherche d'affection, Le demi-géant toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit, puis il poussa Harry à l'intérieur du bureau avant de se retirer en le saluant brièvement.

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans, toutes sortes d'objets en tout genre trainaient un peu partout, les uns, tournant sur eux même, les autres sifflant d'étranges fumées multicolores, derrière son bureau, Albus Dumbledore était assis, observant le jeune sorcier par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il portait un longue robe bleu clair, sa longue barbe blanche été plus courte que jamais lui donnant un air plus serein, il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui de ses deux yeux bleus profonds, ses mains croisées sous son visage d'allure grave.

-Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry salua respectueusement son aïeul, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge, il été là, tellement vivant. Que ses yeux profonds lui avaient manqués !, bon, le vieil homme avait une grande part de responsabilité dans la guerre, mais c'était quelqu'un de profondément sage qu'Harry respectait beaucoup.

- Monsieur MacMillan, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

D'un geste de la main, le directeur désigna l'une des deux chaises où Harry s'assit sans plus de cérémonie, le regard toujours plongé dans les yeux océan de son directeur, ne pouvant en détacher le regard, sans doute était-il à la recherche de l'habituel lueur de bienveillance qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il l'avait rassuré, conseillé, qui l'avait soutenu, ou bien cherchait-il seulement à se persuader que tout cela n'était pas réel, que le Professeur Dumbledore lui dirait que Sirius voulait l'inviter pendant les vacances au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, avant de le renvoyer dans son dortoir ou l'attendait Ron et Hermione.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus que surpris de recevoir votre lettre Mr MacMillan, puis je savoir quel événement vous a poussé à venir à Poudlard deux mois après la rentrée ?

La voix du Professeur Dumbledore était remplie de sarcasmes et légèrement méprisante, lui qui avait toujours eu un traitement de faveur de la part du Directeur le découvrait sous un autre jour pas forcément meilleur.

- Mon tuteur et moi avons été séparés il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas d'autre lieu ou aller, de plus, j'ai eu de très bon échos de cette école.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge…, Remus avait disparu, et étant donné que le 4 Privet Drive n'appartenait pas encore à son Oncle et à sa Tante, Harry était seul, encore. Bon, Harry n'était pas non plus obligé de dire que tout cela était la faute de Voldemort…, cacher la vérité sans mentir, tout un art .

-Votre tuteur…, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des familles sang-Pur qui faisaient encore appel à des précepteurs pour l'éducation de leurs enfants, puis je savoir son nom ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, quel rapport entre son soit disant Tuteur et les familles sang-pur ?

- Remus Lu…,Tonks, Remus Tonks, c'était mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal durant ma troisième année, mais suite à certains événements inattendus il a dû s'occuper de moi depuis bientôt un an.

Le professeur Dumbledore releva la tête, l'air intéressé, Harry en conclut que la malédiction de Voldemort était toujours en place et se dépêcha d'intervenir, ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs au vieux fou. Car oui, il était fou, génial mais fou.

- Il a disparu, je ne sais pas du tout ou il est.

-oh, c'est fâcheux…

Harry ne répondit pas, faisant écho au silence du vieil homme, ne sachant pas trop si le Professeur Dumbledore parlait par intérêt ou par réelle compassion pour lui, quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, quand soudain, Harry ressentit une pression à l'intérieur de son crâne, suivi d'une désagréable impression d'être mis à nu, puis un hurlement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit : celui d'Hermione, torturée par Voldemort, puis un rire, froid, glacial : sans doute le Lord lui-même, des couleur commençaient à apparaitre et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage, il ne pourrait pas _là voir_, se tortillant misérablement sur le sol, immédiatement il détourna le regard de son directeur et le repoussa violement de son esprit, dans sa tête les hurlements de Hermione s'atténuèrent pour ne former qu'un murmure répétant mille fois son nom d'une voix brisée « Harry, Harry… », Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent, Hermione, parmi tous ceux qui étaient mort pour lui, elle était celle pour laquelle il se sentait le plus coupable : elle aurait pu être sauvée, elle aurait dû être sauvée ! Mais Harry avait été trop faible, il avait toujours été trop faible, magiquement et mentalement.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets Professeur Dumbledore, je vous prierai de ne pas fouiller dans les miens…

A ces mots, le jeune sorcier releva les yeux, leur habituelle couleur verte prit une teinte plus foncée, devenant marron clair, le directeur observa le jeune MacMillan, il était puissant, trop peut-être, il était aussi Occlumens, et ces hurlement qu'il avait entendu, les avait ils provoqués ?, ou en avait-il été le témoin ? Et ces yeux..., vides, froids, prenant une légère touche rougeâtre remplis de haine, lui rappelait un certain élève qu'il avait eu jadis, un certain Tom Jedusor, un Serpentard distant, plein de secrets, excellent élève, certes, mais qui avait fini par devenir le plus dangereux Mage Noir de tous les temps, à côté de lui, Grindelwald, son ancien ami, aurait eu l'air d'un enfant de cœur.

Une chose était certaine : il était dangereux, trop pour le laisser en présence d'élèves incapables, pour la plupart, de se défendre correctement.

- je ne peux pas vous accepter à Poudlard Mr MacMillan.

Cette phrase tomba d'un coup, rudement, Harry eut l'impression de manquer d'air, il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_, il _devait_ aller à Poudlard, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, sous le choc de la nouvelle, Harry se s'enfonça lourdement dans son siège, le visage complètement décomposé.

- Je suis désolé Mr MacMillan, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger mes élèves, et vous êtes dangereux.

« _Un danger ?!, moi ?, il accepte des fils de mangemort et il me refuse ?, non mais sans blague…, et c'est qui qui a proposé à Voldemort de venir à Poudlard hein ? »_

- très bien professeur…, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas-là, merci quand même.

Harry se leva lentement, figeant chaque infime détail dans sa mémoire, il ne reviendrait jamais plus ici, c'était fini, vraiment fini, plus rien ne pourrait le sauver, alors autant abréger ses souffrances et se rendre, mourir, cela ne semblait pas si terrible que ça, juste une libération, même si Voldemort avait gagné.

C'est à ce moment-là, à l' instant où le jeune sorcier commençait sérieusement à penser à sa propre mort, que le phœnix de Dumbledore, resté muet jusque-là, poussa une longue plainte aigüe avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule gauche du jeune sorcier et, du bout de son bec, vint sécher ses larmes, d'un geste maladroit, Harry caressa la tête de l'oiseau sous l'œil ébahi de son maitre, puis le volatil se mit à chanter et Harry sentit une incroyable chaleur se répandre en lui : Fumseck ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne, il voulait qu'il se batte, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Albus Dumbledore observait l'étrange spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, stupéfait, il était le seul sorcier à qui Fumseck avait accordé sa confiance, et étrangement, il avait l'impression que le garçon n'était pas étranger aux phœnix.

- vous êtes quelqu'un de bien étrange Mr MacMillan, puis-je savoir si vous avez un lien avec un phœnix quelconque ?

- un de mes anciens mentors en avait un, un homme exceptionnel, mais trop sûr de lui, c'est ce qu'il l'a mené à sa perte, je vais vous laisser maintenant Professeur, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

D'un geste de la main, Harry renvoya Fumseck sur son perchoir avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la porte, Fumseck exprima son mécontentement par une suite de couinements distincts faisant les gros yeux à son maître :

- attendez.

Harry se retourna, les yeux emplis d'espoir, se pourrait-t 'il …? le Directeur souffla un bon coup, jetant un regard en biais à son compagnon qui lui faisait manifestement la tête :

- Je ne connais pas votre passé et sachez que je vous aurai à l'œil, mais si Fumseck vous fait confiance, c'est que votre âme est pure.

- Si j'étais vous Professeur, je ne parierai pas là-dessus…

_« continue Harry…, enfonce toi encore plus, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris là »_

Fumseck poussa un petit cri indigné et Dumbledore lui offrit son premier sourire franc, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement :

- Je crois bien que Fumseck n'est pas d'accord avec toi…

- Merci.

- de rien, bon, il y a différentes options que vous pouvez prendre : la divination, l'arithmancie, l'étude des Runes, l'étude des Moldus , les cours obligatoires étant la botanique, la défense contre les forces du Mal, la métamorphose, les potions, les sortilèges, l'histoire de la magie et l'astronomie , Mais il me faudrait les résultats de vos B.U.S.E, si vous les avez bien sûr…

- Je les ai…, tenez.

Harry fouilla dans son sac quelques instants avant de tendre la feuille au Professeur Dumbledore, par chance, il l'avait gardée, un bon pressentiment sans doute, mais lorsque le document entra en contact avec l'œil tatoué sur sa paume gauche, une lueur dorée se répandit dans la pièce, surpris, Harry ramena la feuille vers lui au moment où les lettres changeaient de place, remplaçant « Harry James Potter, Gryffondor, résultat des B.U.S.E à l'institut de Poudlard» par « Harry Arthur MacMillan, résultat des B.U.S.E à l'institut de Durmstrang », Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il avait failli faire, au fond de lui-même, une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier résonna au plus profond de lui-même :

_« Fais attention à toi, Harry Potter, Personne ne doit être au courant de ton identité ou les Ténèbres gagneront la guerre, et dans ton cas comme dans le mien ce n'est pas souhaitable. » _

_« Harry Potter ?!, vous devez vous tromper madame, je ne connais aucun … »_

Harry commença à paniquer, Il était découvert, Voldemort allait venir, mais la voix le coupa, l'air un peu moqueur.

_« Tu m'as déjà oublié Harry Potter ? »_

Et à ces mots, l'œil d'onyx au creux de sa main se mit à le brûler doucement : « _vous… »_

_« Oui, moi, mais nous nous parlerons plus tard, Le Professeur Dumbledore te regarde bizarrement, mais n'oublie pas Harry Potter, je suis toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas, moi, je te surveille »_

Harry acquiesça, surpris à l'idée qu'une parfaite inconnue veuille l'aider de cette manière, puis il se retourna vers le vieux Directeur, ce dernier le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, Harry murmura un rapide « désolé » avant de lui tendre la feuille, ce dernier releva les yeux et son visage se ferma.

- Durmstrang ?, cette école est réputée pour enseigner la Magie Noir et former des Mangemorts…, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous n'en n'êtes pas un même si vous avez un comportement qui s'en rapproche, Fumseck vous fait confiance… et vous n'êtes pas marqué » ajouta le directeur devant la mine déconfite de Harry, le jeune sorcier releva la tête, étonné.

- Voldemort est assez stupide pour marquer ses Mangemorts alors qu'ils sont toujours à Poudlard ?

Le, oh combien idiot, Survivant se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit, pendant les quelques secondes qui avaient précédées, Harry avait retrouvé SON Albus Dumbledore, l'homme en qui il avait eu confiance avait, au passé.

- Peu de gens osent l'appeler par son nom, et plus rares encore ceux qui se moquent de lui.

Harry blêmit et baissa les yeux « _mais ce n'est pas vrai, je vais en faire combien des boulettes comme ça », _le professeur Dumbledore parut percevoir le malaise de son futur élève car il émit un toussotement digne d'Ombrage avant de repartir sur les options, non sans cacher un certain sourire, il tendit un papier à Harry sur lequel toutes les options étaient détaillées, le jeune sorcier le parcourut rapidement avant de reposer le document sur le bureau : une fois que sa « mission » serait achevée, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre, mais pour son intégration il valait mieux qu'il fasse comme tout le monde.

- je souhaiterais prendre Défense contre les Forces du Mal, métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, divination, botanique, l'histoire de la magie et astronomie.

Le professeur Dumbledore qui était en train d'écrire les choix d'Harry releva la tête, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Ce sont les options pour devenir Auror …, décidemment Mr MacMillan vous me surprenez de plus en plus, Fumseck avait raison de vous faire confiance, il faut néanmoins que je vous fasse passer des tests afin de vérifier que vous avez un niveau de 7 éme année.

Harry allait acquiescer et se préparer à passer les épreuves, -pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin, mais s'il pouvait éviter d'envoyer un « Expelliarmus » qui assommerait le vieux directeur, il s'en sortirait tout aussi bien-, quand une phrase toute autre sortit de sa bouche :

- ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mr le Directeur, j'ai ici, avec moi, une lettre du Directeur Karkaroff attestant de mes capacités et de mon niveau.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry sortit une lettre avec le sceau de Durmstrang de sa poche et la tendit au vieil homme à la grande barbe blanche.

« _Mais d'où je sors ça moi ? »_

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, l'œil le brûla pour la deuxième fois de la journée et Harry se rendit compte à quel point il n'avait absolument pas prévu de répliques à servir au Professeur Dumbledore au cas où il poserait des questions gênantes comme « quel est le nom de vos parents… ? », il voyait d'ici la réponse « _Mes parents, oh bin ça dépend, vous voulez lesquels ?, les vrais ou les faux…, faudrait savoir »_, pas de doute, la tête du Directeur aurait valu le détour avec une telle réponse.

- Très bien Mr MacMillan, d'après mon _collègue,_ vous avez un très bon niveau pour votre âge, avec une mention bonus en DCFM, je dois dire que je suis impressionné, et bien jeune homme, nous allons vous fournir du matériel pour débuter les cours, pour les autres achats vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-lard, le village à proximité du Château, votre répartition aura lieu, ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, connaissez-vous le système de répartition de Poudlard ?

- Les Quartes Maisons, oui, je suis au courant.

Harry vit Dumbledore arquer un sourcil en relevant la tête, _« quel idiot !, je suis sensé débarquer de Durmstrang…, une excuse … vite ! »_

- Ma meilleure amie avait un exemplaire de « L'histoire de Poudlard » et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous citer des extraits à moi et mes amis.

- Très bien, c'est une chose de moins à vous expliquer, vous passerez donc sous le choixpeau au repas, à 19 h, et bien…, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bienvenu à Poudlard Mr MacMillan.

- Merci Professeur, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me soulage d'être accepté ici.

Le phœnix gazouilla de satisfaction pendant que le Professeur Dumbledore se levait et le raccompagnait à la porte derrière laquelle Hagrid était assis, parlait à son chien. En voyant les deux hommes sortir il se redressa d'un bond :

- Hagrid, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien m'sieur l'directeur, les Hippogriffes sont un peu n'ervés mais c'est à cause du temps, z'aiment pas l'froid.

- Un sortilège de chaleur devrait arranger ça… » Albus Dumbledore sourit malicieusement au garde-chasse et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire franc cachant un parapluie rose sous le tas de peau qui lui servait de manteaux, puis le directeur se tourna vers Harry.

- Hagrid, Harry, passera sa septième année ici, il aurait besoin de matériel, pourriez-vous vous en occuper s'il vous plait ?

- Bien m'sieur l'Directeur, suis moi » ajouta-t-il en direction du nouvel élève avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, Harry dû courir après le Demi-géant pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse où un malaise pesant s'était installé, le demi-géant commença à parler :

- Alors comme ça, t'es l'rejeton des MacMillan.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hagrid, ce-dernier regardait devant lui en fuyant son regard.

- euh, oui.

- Tes parents et moi avons été a Poudlard ensemble, 'fin, j't'ais à Gryffondor et eux à Serpentard, on s'connaissait pas bien.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et la lumière ce fit, comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de _ça_ : Sang-Pur, Serpentard, les MacMillan, c'était évident...

-Des Mangemorts…

« _Boulette, boulette, et re-boulette…, je les collectionne moi. »_

Hagrid blêmit et se figea, il tourna lentement la tête vers Harry, le regardant dans les yeux :

- Des Mangemorts, c'était des Mangemort…, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce nom…, il savait où il l'avait vu, c'était chez Sirius au 12 square Grimmauld, sur la Tapisserie de la Grande et Noble Famille des Blacks, Orion, le père de Sirius, avait eu une sœur, Lucretia, elle avait été mariée à Ignatus MacMillan, sont « soit disant » père.

« _Attend, si le Père de Sirius est mon oncle…, alors Sirius…, est mon cousin…oh, méga boulette. »_

- oui.

La réponse du géant le tira de ses réflexions, il regardait ses pieds et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise en présence du jeune homme, Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas tout lui raconter, mais il pouvait lui dire quelques trucs non ?, il ne mentirait pas.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… » commença Harry alors qu'il arrivait devant une petite porte en fer, le demi-géant tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon, les yeux exorbités par la surprise, la main serrée sur la poignée qu'il tordit légèrement.

- ils n'ont jamais pû s'occuper de moi, je ne connais même pas la voix de mon père et le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère date de mes un an…, après j'ai dû m'occuper de moi tout seul.

-oh…, tu n'avais pas d'parrain ?

Harry émit un petit rire sans joie :

- j'aurais dû…, s'il n'avait pas passé 12 ans à Azkaban, mais j'ai eu de très bon amis et un tuteur aimant et attentionné.

Hagrid ne répondit pas et Harry se contenta de baisser la tête, s'excusant platement auprès de Sirius pour le faire passer pour un vrai criminel, ainsi qu'à Lily et James Potter pour les traiter de parents indignes.

- bon…, bah on ne va pas rester sur ça hein ?, v'là toute les Fournitures qu'les élèves ont oubliés d'puis qu'Poudlard est créé, ou du moins d'puis qu'suis ici, Professeur Dumbledore m'a donner vo 't liste, les tenus sont par là et les livres par ici.

Hagrid pointa deux directions opposées avant de tendre une fiche de papier au jeune garçon, puis il commença à chercher des fournitures scolaires pendant qu'Harry cherchait dans le coin des tenues, au bout de trois longues heures, Harry avait trouvé quatre pantalons d'environ sa taille, le même nombre de tee-shirts même si l'un d'eux était plus noir que blanc, deux pull pas trop usés, une dizaine de paires de chaussettes et deux paires de chaussures, il avait aussi réussi à récupérer deux flacons d'encre noire ainsi qu'une magnifique plume de colombe pas trop abîmée.

Par chance, il avait réussi à trouver tous les manuels donc il aurait besoin, même s'il avait pris la décision de garder le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé, et en parlant de potion, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur une série d'ingrédients rares, Harry songea avec humour que son professeur de Potion aurait été fier de lui en un moment pareil…, enfin, fier, il aurait dit un truc du genre « heureusement que vous avez hérité d'un quart du talent de votre mère Potter, parce sinon… », L'habituelle bonne humeur de la chauve-souris quoi ...

Dès que toutes les fournitures marquées sur la liste furent trouvées, Hagrid emmena Harry jusqu'à la cuisine, dès qu'ils entrèrent, une foule d'Elfes de maison se précipitaient sur eux, chacun présentant un plat diffèrent dans leur petite mains, dès que les deux hommes eurent fini de manger, le demi-géant expliqua au jeune sorcier qu'il devait retourner chez lui, où du travail l'attendait, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Crockdur sur ses talons, Harry s'interpella :

- attendez, Hagrid !

L'imposant individu se retourna, souriant à son nouvel ami.

- pourriez-vous éviter de raconter ce que je vous ai dit à propos de ma famille, s'il-vous-plait ?, je préfèrerais que ça ne se sache pas.

-oh, oui, bien sûr…, et si t'veux v'nire me voir, j'habite dans la cabane près d'la forêt Interdite.

Et sur ce, le demi-géant s'éloigna rapidement et Harry commença à déambuler dans le château, attendant avec angoisse sa répartition, une seule phrase en tête : pourvu que ce soit Gryffondor.

Alors ?, vous en avez pensée quoi ?, SVP, laissez un Review pour me donner un peu de courage d'écrire la suite...


	8. La répartition

_**R**_ien n'est à moi (ce qui est bien dommage …), sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai créé et qui m'appartienne entièrement.

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait (et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça ne peut que me faire progresser…)

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit message à la fin. (pas de suite sinon, mouhahahaha, hum hum…, enfin bref.)

_**Chapitre 8 : La répartition.**_

_Et sur ce, le demi-géant s'éloigna rapidement et Harry commença à déambuler dans le château, attendant avec angoisse sa répartition, une seule pensée en tête : « pourvu que ce soit Gryffondor »._

Malheureusement pour lui, l'heure fatidique arriva bien plus vite que prévu et il se retrouva, seul, à affronter le regard des élèves de Poudlard, il tenta vainement d'ignorer les chuchotements que suscitait son passage, mais ses oreilles traitresses en décidèrent autrement, après tout, la curiosité était l'une des nombreuses faiblesses humaines qui accablaient le jeune garçon :

-tu as vu, chuchota un garçon de Poufsouffle à son plus proche voisin, je suis sûr que qu'il n'est pas net ce type. Son collègue se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de jeter un regard noir à Harry, le défiant d'approcher.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta de baisser les yeux, peiné par les paroles du jeune homme, les Poufsouffle était connus pour être accueillant et aimable en toute circonstance, bien que des bourreaux du travail, c'était tout de même la maison la plus familiale, mais qu'importe, Harry préférait garder ses distances afin d'accomplir sa mission le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir accéder à un repos bien mérité, il ne pouvait pas non plus blâmer les deux jeunes Poufsouffle pour la méfiance vis-à-vis de lui, il était dangereux, il le savait...,mais il savait aussi qu'il ne blesserait jamais un élève, du moins, pas volontairement.

Lentement, son regard dériva vers la gauche, là se trouvait la table la plus bruyante, mais aussi la plus chaleureuse, les discussions allaient bon train et tous abordaient fièrement un blason rouge et or sur leur poitrine, l'esquisse d'un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut la Maison des Lions, SA maison, celle de la lumière pour laquelle il s'était toujours battu, quand soudain, un petit groupe attira son attention :

Ils étaient quarte, quatre à le regarder avec insistance et à le détailler ouvertement : le premier, le plus important sans doute, était brun, une paire de lunette ronde encerclant ses yeux chocolat et donnant un petit air arrogant et très charmeur à son visage arrondi : c'était son Père.

Son père, James Potter, mort au très jeune âge de 21 ans, Auror émérite et reconnu, était tranquillement assit à la table des Gryffondor et l'observait tout en faisant tourner négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, il ne le reconnaissait pas…, mais comment aurais t'il pu ?

« _Ce n'est pas mon père_, songea tristement le Survivant, _Mon père est mort quand j'étais bébé, cet homme lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas lui… _» Mais malgré tout, le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement et il ne pût qu'observer à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Il réfréna l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de le toucher, de lui parler. Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune garçon voyait son père, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il songea tristement que si Remus avait été là, il aurait pu trouver les mots qui auraient su l'apaiser, mais mon ami n'était pas là…, du moins, pas vraiment là.

Derrière James Potter était assis un jeune homme à la chevelure brune semblable à la sienne, on aurait pu qualifier son visage de beau, mais c'était bien plus que ça, il y avait dans ses traits toute la noblesse d'une très bonne famille et le bonheur de la jeunesse, un petit sourire franc plaqué sur ses lèvres séductrices, ses yeux bleu-gris insondables brillaient d'une lueur de joie et de malice…, Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu ces yeux, mais où ?, puis une phrase que le Professeur Lupin lui avait dit il y avait maintenant des années lui revint subitement en mémoire : « Quand Sirius était jeune, il avait toujours une lueur de bonheur au fond des yeux, une lueur qu'Azkaban a fait disparaître. Après la mort de Lily et James, il a beaucoup changé, tellement que je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand nous nous somme retrouvés après tant d'année … » : Sirius, ce jeune garçon au grand sourire charmeur était son parrain, Harry ne pût qu'observer à quel point la prison pouvait changer un homme…, Ses yeux habituellement vides étaient maintenant remplis de joie et de bonheur.

Le troisième Maraudeur s'était calmement assis en face de ses deux amis, contrairement à eux, il l'observait d'un œil interrogateur sans être tout de fois méfiant, de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux ambrés qui le regardaient avec insistance, leurs regards se croisèrent, et, de la joie à avoir vu son père et son parrain, vint la tristesse, puis la colère : ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi était-il là, lui, alors qu'Harry avait besoin de son Mentor à ses côtés, pourquoi restait -il assis comme si de rien n'était à le regarder comme un étranger, pourquoi ne l'invitait-il pas à le rejoindre, aux côtés de sa famille, la seul qu'il ait jamais eu ? Harry détourna le regard, ce n'était pas la faute du jeune lycanthrope, le Remus Lupin de son époque lui manquait horriblement : il avait peur, peur comme un enfant qui ne sait plus où aller, il avait peur et il se sentait seul, ne sachant que faire.

Quant au quatrième Maraudeur, Harry dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le tuer, ici, et maintenant, « le Rat » car c'était bien lui, était tranquillement assis a côtés de ses ''amis'' comme si de rien n'était, il était gros, laid et repoussant, et le fait qu'il avait vendu ses meilleurs amis au plus Grand psychopathe de l'histoire n'arrangeait pas son affaire, du moins, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'homme qui avait assassiné de sang-froid Cédric, il était plus jeune certes mais il ne paraissait pas aussi apeuré et lâche que le Mangemort qu'Harry avait connu.

Harry sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue, il se sentait bien, dans quelques instants, il irait à Gryffondor, son père lui présenterait les Maraudeurs, il se joindrait à eux, sa mère lui souhaiterait la bienvenu et …, _sa mère_, elle était là, elle aussi, assise un peu plus loin des quatre garçons, elle discutait tranquillement avec deux jeunes filles, l'une, une jolie métisse au yeux couleur nuit, donna un petit coup dans les côtes de son ami et le montra du menton, la jeune rouquine tourna la tête, le regardant.

Lorsque les deux paires d'yeux émeraude se rencontrèrent, Harry sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps, avec la très désagréable impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air : sa mère, celle qui était morte en se sacrifiant pour lui, le regardait en souriant, ses longs cheveux de feu encadrant son doux visage, Harry avait l'impression de voire une déesse, elle était belle, plus belle que toutes les autres femmes qu'Harry avait pu voir, elle lui semblait unique, tellement vivante…, et tellement innocente, quand soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête, faisant ressurgir un très ancien souvenir qu'il avait pourtant pris soin d'enfouir au plus profond de son être:

_« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... »_

Une larme, de tristesse cette fois, longea son visage fin avant de mourir dans l'embrasure de ses lèvres fines, le jeune garçon savait que s'il s'attachait, il en souffrirait, il en souffrait déjà, tous dans cette salle, ou du moins la plupart, mourraient d'ici peu et lui le savait, il savait qu'Edgar Bones, ancien Membre de L'Ordre, Serdaigle de 7éme année et future parrain de Susan Bones, mourrait d'ici quelques années, et que beaucoup d'autres suivraient, des morts toujours plus nombreux et plus sanglants, une guerre omniprésente, sombre et profonde, une guerre sans aucun retour en arrière, et même si Harry avait trouvé le moyen de détruire Voldemort à son époque, il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien ni personne à sauver.

Mais Harry était là pour changer tout cela, il sauverait sa mère et son père, Sirius ne passerait pas treize ans à Azkaban, et pour que plus jamais personne ne connaisse la douleur de la perte d'un ami, d'un proche, il détourna pudiquement le regard comme brûlé par tant de joie et de bonheur, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis maintenant trop longtemps…, presque deux ans, deux ans de guerre perpétuel, de morts toujours plus nombreux, deux ans à se cacher, à courir, à fuir.

Mais malgré tout, Harry avait gardé, espoir, jusqu'au jour où Hermione était morte, suivie de Ron, Ginny et tous les Weasley : Voldemort avait trouvé le point faible du Survivant, ses amis, et _il_ les avait tous tués.

Tous…

Mais bientôt, très bientôt, Voldemort mourrait, il n'y aurait pas d'Elu, pas de guerre, pas de prophétie et sa famille pourrait vivre, sans lui.

Mais il avait terriblement envie de les connaitre, tous, connaitre leurs joies, leurs peines, partager avec eux plein de bons moments, comme des moins bons et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter, l'Elu, eut une pensée centrée uniquement sur lui-même, il voulait tout savoir d'eux, il voulait connaitre sa famille, celle qui aurait dû l'être.

Et c'est sur ces pensées sombres que le jeune garçon baissa piteusement la tête, honteux de sa faiblesse, honteux de ses amis…

Oo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oO-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oOo-_-oO

De son côté, Remus Lupin observait le nouveau d'un air distrait, à ses côtés, James essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Peter un cours qu'il n'avait pas compris, et cela pour la centième fois consécutive, mais le jeune garçon avait encore du mal à tout comprendre malgré la patience que Patmol et Cornedrue avait à l'égard du jeune sorcier, Le nouveau se tenait à quelques pas devant le Professeur Dumbledore, tripotant nerveusement l'un des boutons de sa veste de combat, il semblait un peu perdu mais dégageait une certaine confiance en lui assez déstabilisante, un halo de puissance époustouflant flottait autour de lui, il regardait James et Sirius comme s'il sortait d'une autre galaxie, un flot de sentiments inexplicables déferlait dans ses yeux d'émeraude, même si son visage demeurait parfaitement neutre, ses yeux, eux, étaient vraiment très expressifs : il y lut de l'amour, du regret, de l'appréhension, de l'envie, puis leurs regard se croisèrent : au début, Remus put y lire de la surprise, puis vint la colère.

Une colère froide, une colère emplie de regrets et d'amertume : mais ce qui surprit le plus le jeune loup-garou, c'est que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, même s'il en était l'instigateur, en effet, Harry n'était pas fâché contre son mentor mais contre lui-même, de l'avoir abandonné aux mains de Lord Voldemort et de l'avoir conduit à une fin plus que certaine, et même si son ami avait réussi à s'enfuir, Harry savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se retrouvent, du moins, dans le monde des Vivants.

Albus Dumbledore s'avança gracieusement aux côtés du jeune sorcier, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage et les yeux pétillants de malice, tous les regards braqués sur lui :

- Mes très chers élèves, je suis désolé de devoir retarder ainsi votre repas mais j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en septième année.

A la table des Gryffondor, une longue plainte aigüe s'éleva, suivie de rires étouffés, le Professeur Dumbledore eut un petit sourire amusé :

- Je suis sûr que votre repas peut attendre quelques minutes Mr Black. Assura le vieil homme.

Un « il veut ma mort ou quoi » résonna faiblement dans la salle et Harry sentit une petite chaleur s'insinuer dans son cœur de glace : le Sirius qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son regretté parrain : il était joueur, hardi, malin… et assurément gourmand, non, vraiment, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme ravagé que le jeune sorcier avait connu, il songea tristement qu'il aurait aimé connaître cet homme-là.

- je vous présente donc Harry MacMillan qui nous vient de Durmstrang, il effectuera sa septième année ici et j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil parmi vous, nous allons maintenant passer à sa répartition. Continua t'il en se rapprochant d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé par endroit, et à la plus grande surprise de tous, ce dernier commença à chanter, la seule pensée qu'Harry eut en cet instant fut « pas encore… » :

_Il y a un peu plus de Mille ans._

_Alors que je n'étais pas encore un choixpeau pensant._

_Naquirent quatre illustres sorciers._

_Que le monde n'a pas oublié._

_Mais lorsque la mort vint chercher._

_Gryffondor eut la parfaite idée._

_D'ôter son chapeau_

_De me doter d'un cerveau._

_Et c'est ainsi que sans erreur_

_Je regarde au fond de votre cœur._

_Et choisit avec raison_

_Le nom de votre nouvelle maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Il faudra à tout âge._

_Montrer par-dessus tout_

_Votre force, votre courage._

_Si, à Poufsouffle, vous allez._

_C'est que vous aimez travailler._

_Votre patience est proverbiale._

_Vous êtes juste et très loyal._

_La passion de Serdaigle pour la science._

_Egale toutefois son attraction pour l'intelligence._

_Ce sont de vrais travailleurs._

_Qui ne rechignent jamais devant le labeur._

_Enfin vous finirez à Serpentard._

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin et rusé._

_Car ce sont de vrais débrouillards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à la fin._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais,_

_Passé et futur intimement liés,_

_Ces temps sont à jamais changés._

_Un nouvel espoir est né_

_Par les trois voyageurs._

_Deux ors, deux ombres._

_Pour à jamais changer le monde_

_Et faire naître un espoir plus beau._

_Pour un monde Nouveau._

Le Professeur Dumbledore arqua un sourcil, d'habitude, le Choixpeau chantait seulement au début de l'année, mais là, non seulement il avait chanté pour cet élève débarqué de nulle part et donc il ne devait normalement rien savoir, mais il avait aussi délivré un message étrange, parlant d'un futur révolu et d'un monde nouveau…., en jetant un coup d'œil au nouvel élève, il put se rendre compte que lui aussi réfléchissait aux étranges paroles du choixpeau, le Vieil homme commença à douter de son choix et songea avec inquiétude qu'il devrait demander des réponses au vieil artefact.

A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius Black boudait : Albus Dumbledore avait reculé le repas de quelques minutes…, un scandale, une honte, quand un mot prononcé par le Directeur aiguisa sa curiosité : mais ce n'était pas possible, son oncle n'avait pas de fils, n'est-ce pas?!

- Eh, Lunard, c'est quoi le nom du nouveau, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Demanda le jeune sang-pur, une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Harry MacMillan, tu devrais écouter un peu plus Patmol ! Evidemment, Remus était _encore_ le seul à avoir écouté ce que disait le Directeur.

Le dénommé Patmol se mit à pâlir, et en quelques secondes il put rivaliser avec la couleur presque transparente de Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui se trouvait justement à quelques mètres de lui, James Potter remarqua bien vite le teint blafard de son ami :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, son ami se mit à le regarder comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

- le nouveau… expliqua-t-il seulement.

James Potter, alias Cornedrue, tourna la tête vers le nouvel élève : il était beau, c'était évident, mais il paraissait très tendu et vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'il avait de surprenant, à part le fait qu'il ressemblait un peu à son frère de cœur et qu'il avait sa main crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir, comme s'il y était habitué.

- et bien quoi, le nouveau…, tu le connais ? Questionna-t-il l'air de rien, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait d'étrange.

- C'est un _MacMillan_, il fait partit des familles de Sang-Pur réputé « Noir ». Le ton employé par le jeune homme était froid, sec, on pouvait ressentir, rien qu'en l'entendant parler, la haine qu'il entretenait à l'égard de sa famille d'origine, James se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le nouvel élève, une grimace de dégoût et déformant ses traits.

- Et un nouveau Mangemort pour Serpentard. Commença-t-il avec hargne, mais une voix, féminine cette fois, le coupa.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Potter, et je te signale Black, que ta famille aussi est réputée « Sombre» ...

James se retourna vivement pour faire face à une jolie rouquine aux yeux couleur feuille, en l'apercevant, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, Sirius, lui ne répondit pas, il savait que trop bien que toute sa famille adhérait aux idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il n'en était pas fier.

-Ma Lily-jolie S'exclama le Gryffondor à lunettes d'une voix enjouée. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'allais bien mieux avant que tu me parle Potter. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se retournant vers les deux jeunes filles avec qui elle était assise, l'une d'elle envoya une rapide œillade à Sirius, celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire chaleureux et séducteur dont il avait le secret.

- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé à me parler ma Lily-jolie, admettrais-tu que je suis irrésistible ? Continua le jeune Gryffondor, la belle rouquine ne répondit pas et continua à l'ignorer en soupirant bruyamment.

- Eh bien mon vieux, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'Evans acceptera de sortir avec toi. S'exclama Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute trace de haine et de dégoût disparu subitement, son ami lui répondit par une grimace puérile avant de se retourner.

Le jeune Lupin sourit aux remarques de ses deux compères, cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que James essayait de sortir avec la jeune fille, et cela faisait cinq ans que la Gryffondor refusait catégoriquement prétextant un égo surdimensionné et une tête résolument vide.

Harry s'assit nerveusement sur le tabouret, pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore posait le vieux choixpeau sur la tête du jeune garçon avant d'aller s'assoir au centre de la table Professorale, il avait vu la mine dégoutée de son parrain à la prononciation de son nom, il avait entendu les messes basses des autres élèves le qualifiant, sans même le connaître, de Mangemorts, mais il savait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de points commun avec les larbins de Mr-je-suis-le-maitre-du-monde que la plupart des jeunes adolescents..., combien de fois avait-il eu peur de devenir comme eux, des monstres ?

Aussitôt que le choixpeau le recouvrit, le noir se fit autour de lui et la voix du couvre-chef ensorcelé résonna dans sa tête :

_- oh, un voyageur temporel, bienvenu à toi Harry Potter. Je t'attendais vois-tu, Je vois énormément de qualités, ou vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?_

_-À Gryffondor s'il vous plaît à Gryffondor. pensa fortement le jeune sorcier._

_-À Gryffondor dis- tu, c'est en effet vers cette maison que s'est porté mon premier choix, mais comme je te l'ai dit ou plutôt, comme je te le dirais dans quelques années, Serpentard t'aiderait régulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, et…oh, je vois aussi que tu as une importante mission à effectuer, le sort du monde magique repose donc sur tes épaules, je vois aussi que tu as perdu des personnes chères à ton cœur, que tu as connu l'horreur de la guerre._

_- Vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez rien, vous ne connaissez pas mon histoire !_

_-Je vois tes souvenirs et cela m'est bien suffisant, tu es courageux comme un Gryffondor, rusé comme un Serpentard, loyal comme un Poufsouffle et aussi intelligent qu'un Serdaigle, oui vraiment, tu es un choix difficile, _

_- Je suis un Gryffondor, je l'ai toujours été…lança Harry, sa voix devenue plus tremblante, presque suppliante._

_-Mais tu as changé, tu n'es plus le jeune garçon timide que tu étais lors de ta première année, tu es devenu plus solitaire, plus puissant aussi, mais je pense que je sais où je vais te mettre…,c'est un choix difficile mais je pense qu'il te sera bénéfique, mais n'oublies pas mon message Harry Potter._

_-Votre message, celui de votre chanson ?demanda Harry, surpris._

_- Oui. Assura le vieux choixpeau, Harry crut même deviner une certaine note d'amusement, « Tu auras besoin d'aide…ne reste pas seul, ou tu pourrais perdre bien plus que tu n'as déjà perdu, de plus, c'est primordiale pour ta quête, _

_- mais, si vous avez vu mes souvenirs, vous avez aussi dû voir que mes amis ont une fâcheuse tendance à mourir prématurément… dit Harry, la voix chargée de regret._

_- dans ce monde ci, tes proches son protégée par Dame Eihwaz._

_- Dame Eihwaz ?, la dame en noir ?_

_Le choixpeau émit un petit son semblable à un rire, apparemment amusé par le surnom donné par le jeune garçon, ce dernier ce jura de trouver qui était cette mystérieuse Dame Eihwaz qui avait décidée de lui donner une deuxième chance :_

_-oui, c'est bien elle…, mais bref, j'ai fait mon choix, bien qu'il fut difficile, tu seras à… »_

Hahahahahaha, oui, je sais, je suis sadique, à votre avis, où va aller notre Survivant national ?, la suite, dans trois semaines avec un premier aperçu des Maraudeurs et de quelques autres personages :

SVP, merci de critiquer, ça m'aide beaucoup à savoir ce que je dois améliorer, mais surtout si ma fic vous plait… donc REVIEWS :


	9. Premiers pas chez les Serpents

_**M**_erci à : _musme_,_ Tsuh, Beebeul, Guest, Clamaraa, Mini-Yuya, Ouragan, Phœnix de Feu, Proki, Cat240, Luxile, Xanara, Foxyju…, mais surtout à Didine Halliwell qui a été la __seule _à me faire une Reviews complète.

Toutes vos messages mon immensément plaisir, ça m'aide énormément à écrire la suite.

_**Chapitre 9 : premiers pas chez les Serpents.**_

« _SERPENTARD_. »

La voix du choixpeau résonna enfin dans la grande salle, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes qui commençaient à s'assoupir sur leur table, cela faisait longtemps que le vieux chapeau avait mis autant de temps à répartir quelqu'un, à la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore fixait le jeune MacMillan avec insistance, se demandant pour la seconde fois de la soirée s'il avait bien fait de le prendre dans son établissement, il était doué, c'était certain, et il lui cachait des choses, or, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Albus Dumbledore avait horreur c'était bien qu'on lui voile la vérité, si infime soit-elle, après tout, en tant que fondateur de L'ordre du Phœnix, il se _devait_ de tout savoir.

Lorsque la voix du Choixpeau clama haut et fort son appartenance à la maison des verts et argent, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, observant droit devant lui sans faire le moindre mouvement, cela ne pouvait être possible, il n'était pas un lâche, il n'était pas comme _eux_ !, il était un Gryffondor pure souche, ses parents étaient des Gryffondor et ses enfants (s'il en avait eu) seraient eux aussi, allés dans la maison de leurs ancêtres, pourtant c'est bien de la maison des Serpents que venait les applaudissements discrets et vides de toute émotion qui lui étaient destinés.

Harry jeta un regard plein de sollicitude à son père, cherchant un quelconque signe de soutien, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un regard plein de haine avant de se baisser vers Sirius et de lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, ce dernier hocha la tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux, la tête haute et le regard noir, dernière lui, le professeur MacGonagall lui ôta le choixpeau avant de le pousser gentiment mais rudement vers la table des Serpents :

- par ici, Mr MacMillan. Dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt l'autre table à l'extrémité de la salle avant de lui mettre un badge vert dans les mains, un serpent se dressant fièrement en son centre, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa nouvelle maison pestant intérieurement contre « un vieux chapeau complètement cinglé » et il s'assit à tout au bout de la table le plus loin possible de ses nouveaux camarade, sa baguette enfermée dans sa poche, loin de ses mains, en face de lui se trouvait une jolie jeune femme, les cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres mais un horrible air de supériorité sur le visage, elle lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait plus où il avait bien pu la voir, à ses côtés, un jeune homme, blond, habillé extrêmement chic, le salua, Harry n'eut malheureusement aucun mal à le reconnaître :

- Bienvenu à toi Harry MacMillan. Commença la Blondinette d'un air hautain. Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy, Sang-Pur de 7 éme année et Préfet de la grande et noble maison des Serpentard, en face de toi, tu as Bellatrix Black, Sang-Pur et elle aussi en dernière année en même temps que Marcus Crabbe et Lukas Goyle, à ta gauche : deux idiots pas méchants, Rodolphus Lestrange et enfin, Acrux Avery, il y a aussi Regulus Black en 6ème année et Narcissa en 5ème, la sœur et le Cousin de Bellatrix, et enfin Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus, 5 ème année lui aussi.

Harry n'avait pas écouté au-delà de Bellatrix Black, la belle brune qui souriait en face de lui, LA Bellatrix Black, le bras droit de Voldemort, cette… cette meurtrière…, cette dernière rougit sous le regard insistant du jeune sorcier, c'était une adolescente encore pleine d'hormones, pas vraiment la folle sanguinaire qu'Harry connaissait, au bout de quelque secondes, il se saisit de la main tendue de Malfoy et la serra vivement, lui écrasant les doigts au passage :

- et toi Harry, tu es sang-pur ? Le ton employé par Lucius était empli de sous-entendus et légèrement froid, le jeune garçon se demanda quel serait sa réaction s'il lui disait qu'il était sang-mêlé…, ou pire : né moldu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Narcissa répondait pour lui, tous furent surpris de son intervention, apparemment la jeune femme était plutôt quelqu'un de discret, à moins qu'elle aussi soit une victime indirect de la guerre et des idéaux sang-pure qu'elle prônait.

- C'est évident Lucius, sinon il ne serait pas parmi nous.

Harry regarda la jeune femme, ébahi, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire franc avant de se murer de nouveau dans son mutisme, encadrée par les deux gorilles qu'étaient Crabe et Goyle.

- _la soirée risque d'être bien longue_. Songea Harry, et à l'idée qu'il doive la passer avec tous ces futurs encagoulés sans en tuer aucun…, il soupira et serra les dents, pourquoi diable avait-il choisi un nom de Sang-pur et pourquoi ce foutu choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé chez les Serpents?, il avait hâte d'aller voir son père pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, il comprendrait, et, à défaut d'être son fils, il deviendrait au moins son ami.

A la table des Gryffondor, Lily Evans n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier le mystérieux Serpentard aux yeux verts si profonds, pourtant, Black avait raison, même si l'avouer lui étripait la bouche : le Nouveau faisait partie de l'une des familles de Sang-pur les plus radicaux, prônant l'extermination de la « vermine » dont elle faisait partie, mais il lui avait souri tout de même..., la jeune femme secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le chasser de sa mémoire, ce n'était qu'un Serpentard, probablement un futur mangemort, mais ses yeux verts emplis de larmes étaient à jamais ancrés dans sa mémoire, tant de tristesse…,elle jura sur sa magie de faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour le rendre heureux.

Ce dernier dû sentir le regard brûlant de la Gryffondor dans son dos car il se retourna et la dévisagea, et un petit sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille lui sourit en retour, rougissant légèrement puis finit par se retourner, au bout de quelques minutes elle se pencha discrètement vers la jeune fille brune assise à ses côtés :

- Aniel. L'appela-t-elle

Cette dernière se retourna vers son amie, lui répondant par un sourire sublime.

- est-ce que le Nouveau me regarde toujours. Continua-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

La sublime jeune femme aux yeux noirs comme la nuit se retourna vers la table des Serpents sans chercher à se cacher comme le faisait habituellement les autres maisons, au bout de quelques instants, elle revint à son assiette, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- oui.

A ce simple mot, Lily Evans sentit le rouge lui monter au joue, le Nouveau était plutôt beau dans son genre, pas autant que Potter mais…, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, Potter n'était pas _beau._

_- _je crois que tu as une touche Lil's… rajouta malicieusement la jeune femme. Et ça ne va pas plaire à James…

-+++++OO0**O**0OO+++++-

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Harry soupira bruyamment, c'était définitif, Lucius était un idiot doublé d'un abrutit de première : non content de commencer par lui présenter tous les sang-pur de la maison Serpentard, il continua en s'enthousiasmant vivement sur l'idéologie de Voldemort, au plus profond de lui-même, Harry se répétait mille fois cette phrase :

_« Ne tues personne, ne tues personne, ne tues personne… »_, Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire et l'espace d'un instant, d'un très court instant, Harry se mit à regretter les combats, au moins, il pouvait régler leurs compte à tous ses foutus encagoulés, mais l'instant d'après, Harry se souvint des Morts, et son visage se ferma douloureusement.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement d'ailleurs, Bellatrix orienta la discussion vers un autre sujet tout aussi sensible : lui.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Durmstrang, c'est comment là-bas ? lui demanda la folle furieuse, Harry dut rechercher profondément dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler ce que Hermione et Krum lui avait appris à ce sujet, retenant une larme acide en songeant au visage souriant de son amie :

- c'est beaucoup plus petit qu'ici, il n'y a que quatre étages et des feux brûlent en tous temps dans les grandes cheminées, le château surplombe une vallée recouverte de neige et du brouillard nous cache des curieux, les cours sont très différents aussi, il y a des Duels, des cours de Magie Noire et des cours de renforcement magique, il n'y a pas de système de maison mais de clan, celui d'Odin, de Thor et de Luki, ce qui pourrait correspondre respectivement aux Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, les Professeurs sont tous très proches des élèves et ça rend l'ambiance bien meilleure que ce que j'ai pu voir ici.

Tous restaient subjugués par son discours, et aucun ne sembla se douter qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la grande école nordique, et personne ne s'offusqua non plus du ton vide et froid utilisé par Harry, Bellatrix fut celle qui parut la plus enthousiasme :

- des cours de magie Noire, ça doit être vraiment génial, de quoi remettre les Sang-de-Bourbe à la place qu'ils leur sont dus, à nos pieds, mes parents ont refusé de m'y envoyer, j'aurais adoré pourtant… dit-elle dans une petite voix de bébé qui fit frissonner Harry.

Le jeune homme dû se retenir pour ne pas l'étrangler, là, maintenant, une rage furieuse s'empara de lui et sans qu'il ne touche à sa baguette ou prononce la moindre parole, la future Mrs Lestrange se retrouva muette, mais elle ne put trouver le coupable, personne, en septième année, n'aurait dû être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et informulable, à moins de cela soit une forme de Magie accidentelle.

Une haine féroce s'empara de lui, sur la table, des verres se mirent à voler en éclats, comme sous le coup d'une trop forte pression. Les Serpentard, paniqués, ne virent pas les yeux du nouveau devenir plus foncés, virant lentement plus sombres, plus rouges, sa peau devint plus blanche et une colère sourde embrasa son cœur meurtri, il voulait les faire payer, il voulait les faire souffrir, il voulait entendre leurs cris, leurs supplications…, il se sentait aussi plus fort, plus puissant, et dangereux, il _lui_ ressemblait.

_« Non _pensa fortement le jeune sorcier, _je ne suis pas comme LUI, j'ai des sentiments, je me bats pour ce que j'aime et pour mes convictions, pas pour le pouvoir, je ne lui ressemble pas. »_

Peu à peu, il commença à se calmer, et tous les objets qui s'étaient mis à tourbillonner dans la Grande salle se fracassèrent lourdement sur le sol, tombant parfois sur quelques élèves malchanceux, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage, même pas Dumbledore qui avait érigé un dôme de protection autour des professeur et des élèves les plus proches, non, personne ne remarqua rien, personne sauf un jeune garçon aux allures de vampire entièrement vêtu en noir et donc les cheveux gras retombaient sur ses épaules en une coupe carrée, il avait, lui aussi, cette attitude hautaine tellement détestable chez les Serpentard, Harry reconnut son Professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue qui le regardait avec suspicion.

Lorsque son regard émeraude croisa les yeux noirs profonds de l'Espion de L'Ordre du Phœnix, un flot d'émotions refirent surface, de la haine envers l'homme qu'il avait toujours haït : parce qu'il était le fils Potter, parce qu'il avait été à Gryffondor, parce qu'il était le fils de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, en secret, silencieusement, il ressentit aussi un profond respect le gagner, respect pour avoir menti pendant si longtemps au plus puissant sorcier du monde, respect pour avoir joué double jeux pour l'amour impossible d'une belle rousse au yeux verts, mais surtout, Harry idolâtrait l'homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne, se jetant entre lui et Fenrir Greyback, le pauvre homme avait été mordu et le venin du loup-garou l'avait tué en quelques minutes, il avait donc livré à Harry tous ses secrets, tous sauf un, qui mourut avec lui, encore coincé sur le bord de ses lèvres blanches, de rage d'avoir perdu une précieuse information et un homme immense, si ce n'était ce corps, au moins de cœur, Harry avait froidement assassiné le loup-garou à l'aide d'une dague en argent qu'il avait toujours sur lui, collé magiquement sur son avant-bras droit, et habilement dissimulée par un sortilège de camouflage indétectable.

« _On est jamais trop prudent_. » Songea tristement Harry, caressant le bout pointu de la dague par reflexe.

Personne, même le Seigneur Noir ne sut jamais que Severus Rogue avait été un espion, ni qu'il était mort en martyre, en héros, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

- Encore un coup de Potter et sa bande de demeuré, franchement, je ne sais pas ce que fait le vieux fou, si j'étais directeur je les aurais déjà virés. S'exclama un jeune garçon brun à la musculature développée, puis voyant qu'Harry le regardait avec insistance, n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage carré, il se présenta : « je me nomme Rodolphus Lestrange, Sang-pur de la grande et noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, bienvenu parmi nous Harry MacMillan » dit –il tous en lui tendant la main, Harry se contenta de le regarder froidement avant de l'ignorer, son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes et ses points rougirent par endroit sous le coup de la colère, cet homme, ce monstre, avait été de ceux qui avait attaqué le terrier, Harry le savait, grâce à sa « liaison » avec le Seigneur Noir il avait tout vu, il l'avait vu tuer de sang-froid les jumeaux Weasley, à force de Doloris et de sortilèges de découpe, l'on n'avait retrouver que quelques cheveux des deux jeunes hommes, le reste n'étant qu'une masse informe d'os et de chair, mais au moins, on avait trouvé quelque chose à enterrer, contrairement aux autres dont les corps avaient été brulés par les mangemorts ou transformés en Infirius, et Ginny, sa belle et douce Ginny était celle qui avait le moins souffert sans doute, tenant tête a Lord Voldemort en personne jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, sa fin…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ooO0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0ooO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ooO0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Le terrier brulait, derrière elle, le corps de son plus jeune frère, Ronald, gisait là, un sourire provocateur sur son visage où pendait un bout de peau, Ginny regarda autour d'elle, d'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir Bill, Percy et son père se battre contre un Mangemort, en un coup de baguette, ses deux frères volèrent haut dans le ciel avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, inerte, leurs têtes pendaient misérablement sur le côté, leur père, fou de douleur, sauta sur l'homme et l'étrangla à main nu avant d'aller aider Remus, en prise avec un Greyback d'humeur…bestiale ,tout le monde se battait avec rage, la guerre s'était peu à peu épaissit, à présent, plus personne n'était à l'abri, il fallait tuer ou être tuer._

_Quand soudain, une voix glaciale résonna derrière elle :_

_- Ginerva Weasley, aimes-tu le spectacle ?_

_La jeune fille se retourna d'une traite, faisant face à un homme de taille imposante et au visage reptilien, il dégageait une aura de terreur telle que la jeune Gryffondor recula de quelques pas avant de lever vers le Mage Noir un regard plein de haine:_

_- Lord Voldemort alias Face-de-Serpent, toujours aussi moche à ce que je vois… Lui répondit-elle ironiquement, le sourire supérieur de Voldemort s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à une moue méprisante. _

_-Vermine, tu vas payer, ENDOLORIS._

_Le rayon rouge frappa la jeune femme en pleine poitrine, elle s'affala lourdement sur le sol aux côtés de son plus jeune frère, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, « _foi de Weasley_ .pensa la jeune fille, _je ne lui ferrai pas cette honneur_ », et seul un sourire victorieux germa au coin de ses lèvres rouges et une larme dans ses yeux chocolat :_

_-vous ne vaincrez JAMAIS, Harry sera toujours là pour nous, où que vous soyez, on croit en lui, tous, je crois en lui, je sais qu'il vaincra..._

_Voldemort observa la jeune femme d'un air médusé avant d'éclater de rire, rompant le sortilège :_

_- Potter ?, un lâche, je ne le vois pas parmi vous, à se battre pour ce qu'il aime comme il le dit si souvent, il préfère laisser ses amis mourir pour lui que de venir me défier._

_- Vous ne connaissez pas Harry, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour moi… Et d'un geste délicat presque doux, elle vint caresser la bague rouge passée à son doigt, une larme de bonheur vint couler sur sa joue blanche et elle se redressa fièrement, désarmée mais pourtant victorieuse :_

_- Harry est un homme, vous, vous êtes un monstre._

_- Pauvre folle, tu vas mourir…, AVADA KEDAVRA._

_Le rayon mortel déchaîna l'air autour de lui avant de venir frapper la jeune femme au niveau de son cœur, illuminant les alentours d'une lumière verte, Mrs Weasley tomba à genou, hurlant le nom de sa fille au ciel muet, une silhouette encapuchonnée en profita pour la tuer elle aussi, une victime de plus, une parmi tant d'autre._

_La robe blanche de Ginny créait un halo de pureté autours de sa tête, comme à un ange, elle souriait, sa bague de fiançailles toujours au doigt, celle-ci émit une faible lueur rouge avant de noircir, à ce moment même, la jeune femme savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait voyait son meurtre en direct, et elle souriait, elle _lui_ souriait, d'un air tendre, sa dernière phrase encore inscrite sur ses lèvres rouges et raisonnant encore dans l'air : « je t'aime Harry, merci, et garde espoir… »_

_Voldemort regarda le corps d'un air dégoutté avant de se retourner vers le massacre qui se déroulait devant lui, satisfait, les Weasley avaient toujours été des traîtres à leur sang, partisans de la lumière et de l'amoureux des Moldu, mais il y avait pire : ils étaient des amis de Harry Potter, ils devaient mourir._

_Tom Jedusor ne vit pas la lueur de la bague s'éteindre doucement, ni les cris déchirant du Père de famille, observant les corps de ce qui avait été sa famille, et il ne sut jamais la douleur ressentie par Harry, non, Tom ne ressentit rien de tout cela, car, comme l'avait dit la jeune Ginny peu de temps auparavant : Voldemort n'était pas un homme, juste un monstre dans l'euphorie de la victoire._

_- MacMillan..._

_-Macmillan !_

-MacMillan !

Le jeune sorcier sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, et aperçut Severus Rogue penché sur lui, le secouant fermement, autour de lui les Serpentard n'avait rien remarqué de son assouvissement et discutaient vivement sur un sujet d'une importance d'apparence primordiale, Harry grogna un bon coup pour faire bonne mesure avant de se rappeler ou il était et de se redresser vivement, analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait:

De toute évidence, le Professeur Rogue était le seul à avoir remarqué son état et l'avait réveillé, aucun danger potentiel à l'horizon.

- tu t'étais endormi. Le ton du professeur Rogue était froid, distant, mais Harry savait que derrière ce masque ce cachait un homme brisé par un amour impossible.

- Merci. Répondit Harry d'un ton plus chaleureux qui surprit le Serpentard. » Mais comment ça se fait que personne n'ai rien remarqué. Demanda-il finalement. »

Le sang-mêlé lui répondit par un sourire malicieux, avant de se retourner vers son assiette, Harry fit de même mais ne pu rien avaler, il avait déjà mangé aujourd'hui, ça lui était suffisant, avec la guerre, il avait pris l'habitude de manger ce qu'il pouvait, mais surtout, quand il pouvait et de dormir le moins possible afin de toujours être en alerte, si bien que, même s'il avait pris beaucoup de muscles, il avait aussi énormément maigri.

_« Mrs Weasley me tuerais si elle voyait les kilos que j'ai perdu. _Songea tristement le Survivant, mais la mère de Ron ne pourrait plus rien lui dire, les Weasley, la première famille où Harry avait découvert le bonheur de la vie de famille…, parti, tous.

Au bout d'un moment, tous les Serpentard se levèrent comme un seul homme et sortirent tous ensembles, les plus jeune baissaient la tête quand Lucius et les autres sang-pur passèrent devant eux puis suivirent le groupe en silence, Harry, étonné et quelque peu révolté par leur comportement, les suivit tout de même sans rien dire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il demanda tout de même une explication à Rogue malgré le fait qu'il soit celui qui était le moins enclin à lui parler:

- Pourquoi ils se comportent comme ça ? demanda Harry en faisant référence à tous les jeunes serpents qui baissaient la tête devant les plus vieux et les suivaient sans rien dire, comme des chiens.

- ça a toujours été comme ça, les plus jeunes doivent le respect à leurs ainés, Lorsque les Sang-Purs ont fini de manger, tout le monde a fini, c'est comme ça. Le Pro…, Severus Rogue lui avait dit tout cela d'un ton neutre mais lui lançait des coups d'œil rapides pour observer sa réaction.

- et si je veux rester à table. Le provoqua instinctivement Harry, par la suite il mordit violement sa langue traitresse.

- Tu peux, tu es un sang-pur, ceux qui n'ont pas fini de manger pourront rester jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini. Dit-il d'une traite en baissant les yeux, la voix chargée d'envie.

- et toi ? Harry savait bien que son futur professeur était un sang-mêlé, mais il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui dise, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait _besoin_ de la confiance de la chauve-souris.

- Sang-mêlé… Le ton employé était chargé d'amertume, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers le Nouveau afin d'observer sa réaction, et cette dernière le surprit au plus haut point : Harry se contenta de hocher les épaules, un air victorieux sur le visage : comme aurait dit Hermione, nous avons gagné une bataille, il ne nous reste plus qu'à gagner la guerre, si elle avait su à quel point elle avait eu tort…Severus le regardait estomaqué avant de reprendre son masque de glace, ils approchaient des dortoirs et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que tous voient le véritable Severus Rogue, celui caché sous un masque qu'il avait mis des années à mettre en place.

-_Décidément, le nouveau est quelqu'un d'étrange._ Songea le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs, surpris de sa non-réaction à propos de son « impureté », une lueur malicieuse s'éveilla dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il suivait de loin le groupe de Serpentard dans les couloirs humides des cachots.

Dans la salle commune des Serpents, tout était vert, les fauteuils : vert sombre, les teintures sur les murs : vert pomme, même les vitres donnant sur le lac étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de vase, il y avait bien quelques serpents argent de ci et là et quelques tables en bois d'un noir d'encre, mais tout le reste était vert, Harry dû se retenir de vomir, il commença à regretter d'avoir été accepté à Poudlard, cependant il ne pouvait plus non plus supporter le rouge : cela lui rappelait le sang, le sang qui avait coulé par sa faute. Mais ce qui dégoûta le plus le jeune homme ce fut les gens autour de lui, des Mangemorts, tous, ou du moins la plus grande partie, le regardaient avec une vénération non feinte qui lui donna envie de vomir, tout ici le répugnait, leur comportement docile, leurs air hautain, l'odeur pestilentiel de Magie noir qui planait dans l'air, Harry connaissait cette odeur, c'était celle de Mort, celle de la guerre qu'il avait voulu, plus que tous, fuir.

Le jeune sorcier ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune et suivit Lucius jusqu'au dortoir ou ce dernier lui remit son emploi du temps, contrairement au Gryffondor, il était seulement de un à deux par chambre, et il se trouvait que la seul chambre disponible fut celle du Futur maître des potions, en les voyant entrer, il se leva aussitôt de son lit pour les accueillir, le visage toujours impassible, mais contrairement aux autres, il ne baissa pas la tête, sans doute à cause de l'amitié qu'il entreprenait avec Mr Barbie, Harry se jura d'éclaircir les coutumes de cette étrange maison qui n'était de toute évidence pas la sienne.

- Lucius.

-Severus.

Le ton des deux hommes était égal, mais Harry sentit une note de supériorité dans la voix du Sang-pur qui lui donna envie de l'étriper, encore.

- MacMillan partagera sa chambre avec toi Severus, tache de lui faire bon accueil…Dit Lucius, avant de se retourner vers lui, accentuant l'envie de malaise du Survivant.

- Bien, à bientôt MacMillan, le Mot de passe est sanguis pura, tâche de faire honneur à ta maison et à ton Sang. Dit-il en relevant la tête d'un air fier.

En entendant le mot de passe, Harry émit un petit rire sans joie à peine audible :

_« Sanguis Pura…, sang-pur, non mais franchement, quel bande de crétins_ », Rogue ne parut pas s'en rendre compte car il continua :

- Par ici MacMillan. Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir, oubliant que désormais, ce nom serait le sien, il suivit néanmoins le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs jusqu'au lit adjacent au sien, il avait à sa disposition une malle ou il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de jeter un tas de sortilège afin d'éloigner les curieux sous l'œil confus de son nouveau voisin. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain qu'ils allaient devoir se partager, à cette idée, le jeune sorcier frémit, le future espion s'étonnerai sans doute du nombre de cicatrice qu'il gardait jalousement cachées sous ses larges vêtements qui recouvraient chaque parcelle de son corps.

Une fois son sac rangé, protégé et bien caché sous une pile de vêtements, Harry s'assit lourdement sur son lit, laissant libre court à ses larmes, aussitôt, ses pensées allèrent vers son ami lycanthrope : où était-il ?, était-il encore seulement en vie ?, mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était sans doute qu'Harry ne pouvait absolument rien faire, à part attendre, attendre un signe de vie, même insignifiant, puis il songea à tous les autres, ses amis morts pour lui sous l'étendard du Professeur Dumbledore, tous y avait cru, lui y compris, et ils l'avaient payé au prix fort, Harry maudit le vieillard pour l'avoir fait grandir dans toute cette désillusion, lui faisant croire que la victoire été possible, à portée de main…

Et il avait eu tort, le vieil homme s'était joué de lui, le manipulant pour qu'il marche dans la bonne direction, pour « le plus grand bien »…, lui cachant son passé si secret, comme son amitié sincère avec Gellert Grindelwald Albus avait été bien plus proche du Mage noir que de Harry, alors qu'il avait cruellement eu besoin de se sentir entouré, aimé, il lui avait aussi caché qu'il était entièrement responsable de la Grande Guerre, de tous ces morts, des tous _ses_ malheurs: si Tom Jedusor avait été neutralisé alors qu'il était encore enfant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, mais le directeur lui avait donné une chance, une de trop.

Si le Seigneur Noir n'avais jamais existé, Harry aurait vécu heureux avec ses parents, Sirius et Remus, il aurait peut-être eut des frères et sœurs et aurait vécu à Godric Hollow, aurait connu un peu plus son filleul, Ted Lupin, Sniffe aurait eu une femme et une famille, il n'aurait pas passé 12 ans à Azkaban et aurait toujours eu cette étincelle de vie immuable dans les yeux, Harry n'aurait jamais été le Survivant, son père lui aurait appris à voler…, mais tout cela, un rêve Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait pas droit, aucun d'eux n'y aurait droit : ses parents : morts, son parrain, Sirius : mort, Remus : en deuil de sa femme et de son fils et sans doute mort, lui aussi, et tout cela à cause d'un vieux fou shooté au glucose en qui Harry avait aveuglement fait confiance, ne se posant aucune question.

Rongé par le chagrin, il finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de Morphée, cette nuit-là, il revécut beaucoup de bataille, beaucoup de morts, des inconnus, la Mort des autres ne lui faisait plus rien, mais revivre celle de ses amis était une sorte de punition du Destin.

Loin de là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, les célèbres Maraudeurs étaient réunis pour une réunion de crise :

-Maitre Cornedrue, pouvez-vous annoncer la raison de ce conseil de la plus haute importance. Annonça le jeune Black d'une voix solennelle.

- Bien Maître Patmol, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu sacré pour discuter du Nouvel élève ayant pour nom Harry MacMillan, Maître Queudever, étés vous prêt à prendre note ? Continua un jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes, un air plus que sérieux sur le visage, le plus petit de la bande, un jeune garçon rondouillard aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un brun commun, il ouvrit un petit bloc note rouge et commença à noter, un petit sourire timide sur le visage.

A chaque conseil Marauderesque c'était ainsi, le jeune Pettigrow était préposé aux compte rendus, qui, la plupart du temps, finissaient au fond de leur cachette spéciale, sous l'une des lattes du parquet en bois en compagnie de tous les objets compromettants que les jeunes hommes pouvaient posséder, comme des farces et attrapes, une carte montrant tout Poudlard et ses habitants ou encore une mystérieuse cape.

- Très bien. Continua James. Commençons par regrouper toutes les informations que nous avons sur le Nouveau.

- C'est un futur Mangemort. Commença Sirius froidement, les deux autres hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord, le loup-garou aux yeux d'ambre ne dit rien, sachant qu'il serait impossible de raisonner ses amis, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir donner une chance à MacMillan, de par sa « condition particulière » il savait ce que c'était de se sentir seul, de plus il dégageait une aura de tristesse et de douleur presque effrayante, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle, le loup avait eu peur, mais en même temps il avait eu envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer, « _c'est sans doute ça l'esprit de meute _» songea le jeune garçon.

- Il vient de Durmstrang.

- Bien dit Maître Cornedrue. S'enthousiasma le jeune Black. Et s'il vient de _là-bas_, il a sûrement étudié la Magie Noir.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration mit le jeune groupe mal-à-l'aise, _cette_ magie, seuls les Mangemorts l'utilisaient, et pas que pour faire leurs courses.

- c'est un Serpentard aussi. Continua le Rat d'une petite voix, l'héritier des Potter lui lança un « bien joué Peter » qui le fit rougir, de tous les Maraudeurs c'était sans doute le plus pitoyable, et c'était sans doute à cause de cela, mais aussi du fait qu'il dormait dans la même pièce que James et Sirius, qu'ils étaient devenus amis, plus tard, lors de leur 3 éme année, lorsqu'ils devinèrent le secret du jeune Lupin, ils formèrent les Maraudeurs, un groupe uni et inséparable, et bientôt Poudlard dû subir les blagues des quatre jeune gens, au grand damne des Serpentards qui étaient leur cible favorite.

- Et vous avez vu comment il était habillé, une robe de duel, non mais franchement, manque plus que le masque. Continua Cornedrue en faisant référence au masque blanc que portaient les Mangemorts et à leurs robes de duel noir.

- ouaih …Quoi que puisse dire ses amis, Remus était septique, le nouveau avait beau être envoyé à Serpentard, venir de Durmstrang, être un sang-pur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter…

Les trois autres le regardèrent bizarrement, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer :

- je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas très _fréquentable _moi non plus. Et en disant cela il plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de ses amis, un air fatigué sur le visage, la pleine lune datait seulement de quelques jours.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil Lulu, t'es gentil toi… Lança Pettigrow avec sa bêtise habituelle, Remus grimaça au surnom donné par son ami.

- Peter à raison 'Mus. Continua Sirius. Tu n'as jamais voulu être ce que tu es…

- Parce que toi, tu as pu choisir ta famille peut-être ?

Le jeune Black ne répondit rien à cette remarque, mais au fin fond de lui-même, il _savait_ que le nouveau était un Mangemort, il devait tout de même avouer que son ami avait raison, du moins, sur certains points.

- Et qu'en dit le loup 'Mus ? demanda finalement James afin de désamorcer le conflit.

- heu…, Il est entouré d'un halo de tristesse et de haine que je n'ai jamais vu, et il sent la Magie Noir à plein nez, ce qui est étrange, c'est que le loup a, à la fois peur de lui et envie de le rassurer, c'est bizarre comme sensation. Remus lâcha tout cela avec abandon, reconnaissant qu'il avait tort à propos du Nouveau, ses amis lui avait souvent dit qu'il voyait le bien partout, blaguant sur le fait qu'il était peut-être le petit fils caché du Directeur.

- AHAH. Sirius lâcha un cri de victoire, en face de lui, James abordait un grand sourire fier, ils allaient lui montrer, au nouveau, comment ils traitaient les Mangemorts ici, foi de Maraudeur.


	10. La désillusion du Fils

**C**oucou, et non, je ne suis pas morte…désolée pour le retard, mais plus j'écris et plus les chapitres sont long et plus j'ai de mal à les corriger à temps…

Merci beaucoup à Pussy, Lady Slashie, Beebeul, Justeunserpentard, Mini-Yuya, mumus, Waanzin die, Ouragan, Xanara, Phoenix De Feu, clamaraa, sheltan, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Nagasi, Sweety et Skouare Enix.

Vos Reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup, ça m'aide énormément pour continuer, mais surtout, je suis contente que ça vous plaise…

_**Chapitre 10. La désillusion du Fils.**_

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, le corps secoué de violents spasmes et ses draps, déchirés par endroit, était trempés d'une sueur épaisse sentant la peur et l'effroi, d'un coup de baguette magique, il raccommoda l'édredon avant de regarder autour de lui, il était confortablement installé dans un lit à baldaquin aux teintures vertes et argent entourées d'un puissant sort de silence.

Le tout se trouvait dans une sorte de cachot aux murs de pierres noires ruisselantes d'humidité, à ses cotés se trouvait un autre lit semblable au sien où dormait tranquillement Severus Rogue. Immédiatement, une peur étouffante s'empara de lui : Voldemort l'avais attrapé, il allait le torturer, encore…, une larme coula sur sa joue, il avait déjà passé trois mois dans les sombres cachots du Lord Noir, subissant chaque jour des sorts nouveaux, toujours plus puissants et plus douloureux, son seul réconfort fut sa meilleure amie présente à ses côtés : Hermione Granger, mais Voldemort la tua au bout de peu de temps, lassé de jouer avec elle.

Fou de douleur, la Magie du soit disant « Elu » s'était déchainée et avait entièrement détruit le Manoir Malfoy, jusqu'alors QG du Lord Noir, Harry avait réussi, in extrémis, à s'enfuir, le corps encore chaud de son amie dans les bras, il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus et … Severus Rogue ?

_« Mais qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue fait là ? » _rumina Harry, tout de même surpris de se trouver en présence de l'espion.

Harry se redressa d'un bond et, prudemment, s'approcha du jeune garçon endormi et l'observa à la lueur de sa baguette magique: des cheveux noirs, un nez crochu, un visage quelque peu disgracieux : c'était bien le professeur Rogue, mais il paraissait plus jeune.

Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il fait dormir son pire ennemi dans la chambre d'un de ses mangemorts supposé être mort ?

- MacMillan, tu fou quoi, là ? Maugréa le futur maître des potions d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit, complètement perdu, se retourna subitement, surpris : devant lui se tenait un Severus Rogue de 16 ans, et avec lui, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire : Dumbledore, MacMillan, Dame Eihwaz, Poudlard, Serpentard, sa mère…, 1977.

_Sa mère._

_1997_.

- Harry. grogna le jeune garçon à la cicatrice quelque peu remis de ses émotions, mais la boule de stress qui était apparu au creux de son ventre ne disparut pas pour autant.

Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, surtout si ce n'était pas le sien…, le jeune Rogue parut surpris :

-Quoi ?

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

- Et pourquoi je t'appellerais par ton nom, je ne te connais pas. Demanda le Serpentard aigri, avec froideur.

- Parce que je suis un Sang-pur. Tenta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout et fit blêmir le futur Mangemort/espion plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« _Mauvais plan_. Songea le jeune garçon pour lui-même, il n'avait jamais été doté d'humour… »

- Et plus sérieusement parce qu'on va partager le même dortoir pendant un an…plus ou moins. Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, n'ayant, pour sa part, aucune envie de rester dans cette sorte de dortoir morbide à l'allure de caveau funéraire.

Rogue garda son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage mais une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux noirs, mais pour garder sa réputation de cœur de glace, il grogna :

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir…, je ne te connais pas et je ne veux pas te connaître. Lâcha-t-il avec un air « made in Rogue ».

- Surement plus que moi, vielle chauve-souris rabougrie, si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à dormir dans le couloir. Répliqua sèchement Harry, les jointures de ses points rougirent sous la colère, puis, voyant son comportement puéril et stupide, il baissa les yeux :

- excuses-moi.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune Rogue hoqueta de stupeur :

- pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, c'était inapproprié et excessif, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai le sang chaud.

Severus Rogue laissa tomber son maque quelques secondes et observa le jeune garçon devant lui avec stupeur, le Nouveau s'était_ excusé_, lui, un sang-pur et Serpentard par-dessus le marché, avait présenté ses excuses à un _sang-mêlé._

- ouaih…, et pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à quatre heures du matin ? demanda Rogue, s'attendant à ce que le nouveau lui dise que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- cauchemar. Lui dit-il simplement, un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres fines, ses yeux n'exprimant qu'un profond regret.

- ah … Severus ne sut quoi répondre, et même…, il ne voulait pas que le nouveau pense qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, même si c'était un peu le cas…, juste un peu, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se comporterait comme ça avec lui, un simple sang-de-bourbe.

Car même si sa mère était une sorcière Sang-pur de très bonne famille, son père n'en restait pas moins _moldu, _un impur, une vermine, mais il avait eu de la chance, Lucius l'avait pris sous son aile, malgré qu'il soit de basse naissance et que le jeune aristocrate considère tous les êtres humains n'étant pas sang pur comme de la vermine, le jeune Malfoy l'avait promis à un avenir plein de gloire et de reconnaissance…, auprès du Maitre.

Oui, Severus ferait ses preuves auprès de _lui_, il serait puissant, reconnu, il ferait de grandes choses et ferait partie de la nouvelle civilisation mise en place par l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Et il y avait de fortes chances pour que le nouveau intéresse fortement le Lord Noir…

Dans le lit d'à côté, Harry se recoucha et ferma les yeux, attendant que Morphée vienne l'emmener avec lui, mais rien n'y faisait, au bout de quelques minutes le jeune garçon se releva et se saisit du sac d'Hermione avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

D'une main hésitante, le jeune garçon se saisit de l'album photo offert par Hagrid en première année, parmi tous les présents qu'il avait reçu, c'était sans doute celui auquel il tenait le plus, d'un geste doux, l'enfant soldat se mit à feuilleter les pages qui renfermaient son passé, à chaque visage familier, une larme coulait sur son beau visage : une larme pour un mort.

Il savait qu'il se faisait du tort en agissant ainsi mais pourtant, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à les oublier, parce que c'était oublier son passé, renier ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même, et il ne voulait pas oublier, parce que, même si ces souvenirs étaient désormais douloureux à remémorer, lui rappelant les moments où il avait était heureux, entouré de sa famille, il aimait se souvenir :

Certains auraient pu dire qu'il était masochiste, d'autres qu'il était fou, mais lui, lui savait. Il savait qu'il aimait se souvenir du doux rire d'Hermione, des enfantillages de Ron, il aimait se souvenir des blagues des jumeaux Weasley et de l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Dumbledore, de l'air sévère du Professeur MacGonagall , de la bêtise de Neville et de la folie de Luna, même le mauvais caractère du Professeur de Potion le plus détesté de Poudlard lui manquait :

Tous ces moments, c'était ce qui faisait ce qu'il était : lui, Harry, pas Potter, pas l'Elu de la Prophétie, pas le Sauveur du monde Sorcier…, non, juste lui, juste Harry, avec ses bonheurs, ses peines, ses joies, c'était son passé, son présent et son avenir, même s'ils étaient tous morts, c'était leurs souvenirs qui le faisaient tenir debout, c'était pour leurs mémoires, à tous, qu'il continuait la lutte.

En observant la dernière photo de son album, Harry ne put que sentir, impuissant, son âme se déchirer sans bruit : Ginny.

Cela faisait un an bientôt, un an qu'il avait demandé la main de la jeune Weasley, et cela faisait huit mois qu'elle était morte, huit mois à vivre avec ce manque insoutenable, huit mois à vivre avec une partie de son âme en moins. Mais pourtant, elle était là, virevoltant sous un soleil radieux dans une magnifique robe noire, elle n'avait pas encore sa bague de fiançailles aux doigts mais souriait de toute ses dents à son père qui se trouvait derrière l'objectif.

Toute une vie anéantie, des projets mis à l'eau, Harry et Ginny, Ginny et Harry, déjà séparés dans la vie, maintenant séparés par la mort, Harry se demanda s'ils auraient eu des enfants ensemble, une ribambelle de petites têtes rousses courant dans une grande maison blanche, avec un chat, peut-être, le jeune garçon avait déjà trouvé plusieurs prénoms : James, Sirius, Lily, Albus, Godric, Salazar… des noms emprunts d'histoire, mais ils ne pourraient pas, à cause de Voldemort, de la guerre.

Dès qu'Harry eut épuisé sa réserve de larmes, il retourna se coucher, le sac de son amie cachée sous son pull, mais avant de ranger l'album photos, il en retira l'image de sa bien-aimée et la glissa dans une poche intérieure, contre son cœur, là où était désormais sa place.

L'Aube approchait enfin, il devait être dans les environs de six heures et le couvre-feu était donc passé depuis quelques temps. Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendormi, se décida finalement à aller déjeuner, et c'est d'un pas plus que soulagé qu'il quitta la salle commune des Serpents avant d'aller manger, mais se rappelant qu'il devait être nouveau et par conséquent, ne pas savoir où pouvait se trouver la grande Salle, il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs, observant des détails qui lui rappelait chez lui : comme ce couloir ou les Jumeaux Weasley avaient ensorcelés les armures pour qu'elles courent après quiconque leurs passerait devant, par malheur, il avait fallu que leur première victime fut Miss teigne, l'horrible chatte du concierge.

Bien que le spectacle d'une chatte complètement paniquée coursée par deux monstres en armure en avait amusé plus d'un, le Professeur MacGonagall avait, pour sa part, moyennement apprécié, envoyant Fred et George en colle avec Rusard que leur avait fait nettoyer les cachots avec une brosse à dents, à défaut de pouvoir les y enfermer.

Harry se promena donc pendant quelques minutes, espérant secrètement qu'une âme charitable passerait dans le coin pour lui montrer le chemin, sans quoi il pourrait déambuler longtemps dans l'antique antre des Fondateurs.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa joie, quand, aux détours d'un couloir du troisième étage, il tomba nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs au grand complet, ces derniers, en le voyant, sortirent leurs baguettes par réflexe et la pointèrent sur le jeune homme. Instinctivement, Harry fit de même, et avant de leur lancer un sortilège pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment, il se rappela _qui_ ils étaient et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit ses réflexes trop rapides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là MacMillan ? Demanda Sirius Black d'une voix froide qui étonna le jeune garçon, Sirius avait toujours été doux et gentil avec lui, et le voir s'adresser à lui de cette manière lui fendit le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je me suis perdu… s'entendit-il répondre, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge, son parrain était là, devant lui, plus vivant que jamais, aux côtés de son père…, tellement vrai, tellement heureux, ignorant l'ignoble destin qui l'attendait.

On avait souvent dit à Harry qu'il ressemblait à son père, mais le voir en vrai, en chair et en sang, était autre chose : son visage était semblable au sien, arborant les mêmes cheveux noirs indomptables et les mêmes lunettes rondes, les mêmes traits délicats et la même posture, seuls leurs yeux différaient, James Potter avait deux billes d'un brun chaleureux pour un regard ami mais pourtant glacial en cette instant. Ils pétillaient pourtant de la joie de la jeunesse, contrairement à Harry donc les deux pupilles d'émeraude reflétaient la dureté des combats auxquels il avait participé, durant lesquels il avait tué.

Mais Harry ne ressemblait plus à _ça_, du moins, pas Harry MacMillan, pas le Nouveau.

A côté d'eux se trouvait un autre jeune garçon, plus en retrait par rapport à ses amis, il avait un badge de préfet aux couleurs rouge et or, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette et attendait visiblement de voir la suite des évènements. Quant à Pettigrow, il était caché derrière James Potter…, comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été.

« _Remus a toujours été quelqu'un de Sage_ » songea Harry avec regret, regret que son ami ne soit pas là, avec lui.

- Bin voyons. Continua le jeune Potter avec une voix aussi froide que son ami. Vous entendez ça les gars, le nouveau s'est perdu…, pauvre p'tit mangemort.

Patmol rit à la remarque de son ami avant de foudroyer Harry du regard, ce dernier s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça : son père et son parrain le rejetaient, sa famille… Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue sans qu'aucun des Gryffondor ne le remarque, Harry rechercha un quelconque soutien dans le regard miel de son professeur, mais rien.

Juste de la méfiance, des illusions, encore, toujours, il avait cru que son père comprendrait, _le_ comprendrait, mais cette insulte : « mangemort » résonna aux oreilles du jeune garçon comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, en cette instant, Harry eu envie de se cacher au plus profond de lui-même, il ne voulait plus de cette, vie, il ne voulait plus souffrir, il avait juste espéré rencontrer sa famille, encore une fois, il avait été dupé par le destin.

- POTTER, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria une voix furieuse, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme à la crinière de feu surgit d'un couloir perpendiculaire au leur, furieuse. En les voyant ainsi, baguettes levées et pointées sur le nouvel élève, le rouge lui monta au joue.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE !

- Mais Lily…

Sa mère se planta devant James Potter, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire charmeur…, et se pris une baffe qui laissa une belle trace rouge sur sa joue, les deux autres émirent un petit glapissement qui n'échappa pas à la préfète.

- ça vaut aussi pour toi Black…, et toi…, Remus. Sa voix se fit plus menaçante, pointant un doigt accusateur entre les deux yeux du loup garou :

- toi…, tu ferais bien de suivre un peu moins ces abrutis et de faire un peu plus ton boulot de préfet, ou sinon…

- mais Lily…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Lupin! S'écria la jeune femme, furieuse.

- Laisse Remus tranquille, il n'a rien à voir avec ça et… clac. Deuxième claque de la part de la jeune rouquine au tempérament de feu, la discussion reprit de plus belle.

Harry regardait ses parents se disputer devant lui, un venin acide lui rongeant le cœur, il savait que ses parents ne s'entendaient pas très bien et qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble à la fin de leur septième année, mais il pensait que ce serait un peu comme Ron et Hermione : se lançant des piques de temps en temps, mais sans plus.

Mais là…, là c'était de la haine qu'Harry lut dans les yeux de sa mère, de la haine envers celui qui serait un jour son père.

Quand soudain une voix surgie derrière lui, en temps normal, il aurait été furieux, mais là, il était complètement ravagé par le spectacle qui s'offrit a lui, il ne réagit pas, il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus.

- ça alors, Potter et Black se faisant dominer pas une Sang-de-Bourbe…, quel honte vous faites à votre Sang...

Lucius, accompagné de Severus, Crabbe, Goyle et Bellatrix venait d'apparaître derrière Harry, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Les trois Maraudeurs et Lily se retournèrent comme un seul homme, James blêmit sous l'insulte et menaça Malfoy père de sa baguette :

- excuses-toi, maintenant ! Exigea-t-il, mais la jeune femme ne parut pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Potter.

- Mais, il t'a insulté Lily-jolie…

Les Serpentard regardaient les deux jeunes tourtereaux et leurs amis avec dégout, seul Severus avait les yeux fixée sur la jeune femme aux yeux verts, une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux, une lueur qui aurait pu passer pour du dédain pour toutes personne qui ne connaissait pas le Prince de Sang-mêlé.

- Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda la version miniature de Bellatrix d'un ton doux, passant un bras autour de son épaule et lui offrant un petit sourire inquiet, le jeune brun en question se retint de lui lancer un sortilège dont elle lui dirait des nouvelles, dommage que la magie noire soit interdite à Poudlard…, il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, trouvant un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures, la jeune femme dû prendre cela comme de la timidité car elle gloussa de contentement.

Harry savait que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sous le coup de la colère, comment cette … cinglée osait-elle lui parler, comment osait-elle-même le toucher, rien que le fait de savoir qu'il respirait le même air le répugnait, les sens surdéveloppés du loup-garou sentirent l'aura de noirceur qui émanait du jeune garçon car il frissonna et fit signe à ses amis de ficher le camp en vitesse, sans demander leurs restes.

- Fais gaffe à toi MacMillan. Ajouta James avec un regard mauvais. Ici, on n'aime pas les types comme toi…

- C'est bien vrai ça. Ajouta faiblement le rat, montrant enfin son immonde face.

Harry vit rouge…, comment _osait-il_, cette pourriture, s'afficher aux côtes de son père alors qu'il allait bientôt le trahir, ainsi que ses deux autres meilleurs amis, et les vendre à son Maître.

- TOI. Hurla-t-il, furieux, l'aura de noirceur qu'il avait jusque-là tenté de camoufler le plus possible sembla comme exploser autour de tout son être et remplit lentement le couloir de toute la haine contenu en lui, un froid puissant s'installa et tous frissonnèrent sous la puissance du nouveau. « Espèce de MONSTRE, immonde bâtard, lâche…, comment peux-tu seulement m'adresser la parole…, je te jure, sur ma magie et sur mon sang, que si j'entends encore la moindre parole sortir de ton immonde bouche, je me ferai un plaisir de te couper la langue avant de te torturer jusqu'à la folie, et Merlin seul peut savoir comme je connais un bon nombre de ces sortilèges… » Acheva le Survivant, la voix emplie de menaces, et comme pour confirmer ce serment, un éclair noir plus que suspect sortit de la baguette du voyageur temporel et se dirigea tout droit sur le rat, ce dernier prit peur et se cacha derrière Sirius, apparemment terrifié par les évènements.

Là où le sortilège avait touché le sol, une petite trace noire encore fumante était visible.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Peter, _Mangemort_, ou je me charge personnellement de toi.._. _Le menaça alors son père, menaçant.

Harry hoqueta de stupeur, son être tremblant sous le coup de la trahison : non seulement son père le traitait comme l'un des vulgaires larbins de face-de-serpent, mais en plus, il protégeait l'homme qui deviendrait son assassin…

- C'est une menace Potter ? demanda Rogue, acide, se plaçant presque qu'instinctivement devant Harry afin de l'empêcher de tuer Pettigrow, pas que cela le gêne, loin de là, mais pour assassiner quelqu'un, valait mieux le faire sans témoins, moins gênant.

-Une promesse, Servillius, une promesse. Et il s'en retourna, la colère qu'Harry avait éprouvé à l'encontre de Mrs Lestrange qui avait in sinueusement placé sa main dans la sienne laissa place à la sensation d'extrême solitude, sa mère était restée au milieu du couloir, elle les observait avec affliction, son regard consterné se posa finalement sur son fils avant de baisser la tête, camouflant ses larmes qui commençaient à apparaître : elle était déçue, Harry aussi.

Il avait espéré plus, une illusion, encore, toujours.

Il ne voulait pas rester là, il ne pourrait pas supporter que sa mère le rejette, elle aussi, le Rat était un de ses amis après tout…, c'est pourquoi il fit demi-tour, saisissant Severus par la manche et le forçant à le suivre, cachant ses larmes qui menaçaient.

- MacMillan ?

Harry ne répondit pas, fuyant toujours plus loin, comme pour échapper au destin cruel qui, de toute évidence, s'amusait à le voir souffrir.

- MacMillan !

Toujours aucune réponse, son professeur de potion s'impatienta et se planta au milieu du couloir, forçant le jeune garçon à la cicatrice à s'arrêter lui aussi :

-Harry !

Le jeune releva les yeux, désertant sa prise sur sa baguette, par chance, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle.

- oui ?

- tout va bien ? Le ton du Serpentard était légèrement inquiet, du moins c'est ce que Harry crut les quelques secondes où son camarade de chambre perdit son masque de froideur.

- oui, merci, c'est juste …

-ouaih, je comprends, et il fallait que tu tombes sur Potter et cie, toujours à enquiquiner leur monde ceux-là, méfis-t-en à l'avenir.

Harry regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, le Severus Rogue de son époque aurait tué celui qui aurait eu le malheur d'avoir un vocabulaire aussi fleuri devant lui, c'est sans doute sous le coup de la rage songea Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plein de regrets vers le couloir où se trouvait sa mère, il l'avait laissée avec Mrs Lestrange, Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle…, malgré tout, tout n'était pas perdu, il fallait le jouer finement, mais peut-être, avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à comprendre…

« _NON. _Songea tristement Harry, ne voulant plus se faire leurrer une fois de plus. _Elle ne comprendra pas, et si j'essaye de lui expliquer, j'en souffrirai encore, plus, il faut que je reste loin d'elle…loin d'eux »_

- Et la fille ? demanda quand même Harry au Serpentard, ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, se souvenant du passé, des temps heureux…

- C'est Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. Comme Harry s'y était attendu, le Serpentard n'avait pas précisé sa « Pureté »

« _Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait bon à jeter »_ songea le Survivant en observant le jeune homme du coin de l'oeil, peut-être arriverait-il à le faire changer de camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?, ainsi que Regulus Black, Narcissa Malfoy née Black…, et peut-être Pettigrow, s'il ne le tuait pas avant, oh, et puis non, il n'allait cas crever comme le sal rongeur qu'il était, il ne manquerait à personne !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O

Toujours plantée au milieu du couloir, Lily Evans regardait les Serpentard s'éloigner vers la grande salle, sous le coup de la colère, elle ne les avait pas vus s'approcher.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut Rogue, son ancien meilleur ami devenu un parfait futur Mangemort, accompagné de Malfoy, l'ainée Black ainsi que Crabe et Goyle : Cela lui fendait le cœur, mais la marque brûlante de l'insulte enflammait encore son cœur : « Sang-de-bourbe » c'était ce qu'elle était, d'après eux, inférieure, tout comme le pauvre Peter.

Ce dernier avait eu, pour une fois, le courage d'exprimer ses opinions, et le Nouveau avait presque faillit le tuer, le traitant « d'immonde bâtard », lui qui n'était pourtant qu'un sang-mêlé..., Lily observa le mur nu, ne sachant pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, les MacMillan était une grande famille de sang-purs très stricte sur la pureté du Sang, pire que les Blacks, et la haines et le dégoût qu'elle avait lu sur les traits du Nouveau reflétaient explicitement l'éducation que le jeune aristocrate avait reçu.

Son avenir était tout tracé : mangemort, fiancé à une jeune Sang-pur à peine plus âgé que lui, puis un héritier, mâle, si possible, avant de le marier lui aussi, de force à sa majorité…, et ainsi de suite, un cercle vicieux sans fin.

Lily n'aimait pas juger les gens aux premiers regards, mais elle devait se faire une raison, Harry MacMillan, le bel homme aux yeux sylvestre et épaules carrées rejoindrait bientôt les rangs de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et cela sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire :

Quant Lucius Malfoy l'avait insulté, le nouveau n'avait pas réagi, cachant son visage derrière ses longs cheveux bruns, le bras de Bellatrix Black autours de ses bras musclés, la jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était déçue, elle espérait que le nouveau serait différent, cela n'avait l'air d'être le cas, mais pourquoi lui avoir souri dans ce cas ? Peut-être ignorait –il _qui_ elle était. Et c'est d'un pas lourd et monotone, elle se rendit à la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille de son année, blonde, les cheveux lui arrivant au bas des reins, elle possédait aussi deux magnifiques yeux couleur lagon qui donnaient envie de s'y abandonner pour l'éternité, même si la plupart des garçons s'accordaient pour dire qu'elle avait un très, très mauvais caractère, elle était en réalité la gentillesse et la bonté incarnée.

Bref, du haut de ses 16 ans, Julie Anderson, était un beau brin de fille au caractère…spécial.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la tête déprimée de son amie, elle se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur le bras de la jeune préfète, inquiète :

- Lil's, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon… lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction. Puis, remarquant qu'il manquait quelqu'un, elle demanda :

- Aniel n'est pas là ?

- Si. Lui répondit son ami, un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres. Avec Sirius…

En entendant le nom de Black, la jeune femme frissonna, depuis leur troisième année, sa deuxième meilleure amie, Aniel, était complètement tombée sous le charme du jeune aristocrate, et ce dernier n'était pas insensible à la belle métisse aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, mais il n'osait pas le lui dire, ayant peur de la taille de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme, lui qui avait pour but de sortir avec le plus de filles possibles.

- sans blague. Soupira Lily, quand soudain, elle sentit un regard dans son dos, en se retournant elle _l'_aperçut.

Harry MacMillan, le nouveau, la regardait avec insistance, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry se retourna vivement et baissa la tête mais ne pleura pas, il ne pleurerait plus, il serait fort, quitte à supporter le rejet de sa mère…, et c'est d'une voix chargée de regrets qu'il murmura ces mots :

« Je suis désolé maman, tellement désolé, que toi et papa ne compreniez pas, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir…c'est de ma faute, entièrement ma faute, mais je vous sauverai, tous, je vous le jure, même si je dois mourir » personne dans la salle ne l'entendit, mais le jeune Rogue le vit, il vit un ami en train de pleurer, du moins ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme un camarade de dortoir assez proche de lui pour l'appeler par son prénom, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, lui-même n'était pas familier aux gestes d'affection, n'en ayant jamais reçu de qui que ce soit, mais il posa tout de même une main maladroite, certes, mais réconfortante sur l'épaule du nouveau, ce dernier le regarda surpris, avant de le remercier faiblement, appréciant cette nouvelle amitié, quoi que dangereuse, qui venait de se lier entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Severus Rogue n'était pas la personne avec laquelle il aurait le plus de facilité à se livrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer le visage du jeune Rogue sur celui qu'il deviendrait un jour, un espion, qui n'en restait pas pour le moins un être exécrable.

A la table des Gryffondor, Julie prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça tendrement comme elle le faisait jadis avec son petit frère lorsque celui-ci faisait un cauchemar, la jeune femme blonde se doutait bien que l'état de son amie était lié au Nouveau, et elle se promit d'éclaircir tout ça le plus rapidement possible, et ça, à sa manière…, MacMillan avait intérêt à avoir un bon alibi, ou Madame Pomfresh aurait besoin d'un lit à son nom pour le reste de l'année.

Dans ses bras, la préfète en chef se laissa faire, appréciant le contact de son amie, elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi s'était-elle attachée si vite au vert et argent ?, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, peut-être à cause de ses yeux… si semblables aux siens mais si différents, si tristes.

La rouquine ne dit rien. Pour beaucoup de gens la jeune Anderson pouvait être violente, vulgaire, limite dangereuse par moment lorsqu'on la cherchait un peu trop, mais pendant les six ans où les deux jeunes femmes avaient partagé le même dortoir, Lily avait découvert quelqu'un de profondément doux, juste, gentil et toujours à l'écoute…, une amie parfaite qui savait trouver les mots pour soigner le cœur, assez loin du caractère sauvage d'Aniel que certains garçons étaient venus à surnommer, à leur risque et péril « chaud lapin » ou encore « La Chasseresse » : en effet, la jeune femme avait la fâcheuse tendance à collectionner les hommes comme d'autres collectionnaient les timbres : avec passion et douceur, la version féminine de Sirius.

Chacun de leur côté, la mère et le fils baissèrent la tête, l'appétit coupé, ce n'était que le début…, mais le début de quoi ?

Voilà…, alors ?, vous avez aimé, ou pas, il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez me faire remarquer ?, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Reviews (sinon… et bien sinon, pas de prochain chapitre, na...^^)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera (normalement) dans trois semaines, mais pour la suite, je devrai rallonger mes fréquences de parution : le travail passe avant tout…


	11. Premiers cours et incertidudes

Je voudrais dire un Grand merci à Sweety_**, **_Salem, Mini-Yuya, SoapOpera, Di castillo de mortes, Xanara, cat240, jojo1983, Sheltan, annadriya, Beebeul, Alice, et Dymitry, Vos Reviews me font toujours le plus grand bien et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me soutenir autant ^^.

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à la fantastique, merveilleuse, grandiose J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire et certain personnage m'appartienne (donc, pas touche)

Bref, bonne lecture…

_**Résumé des Chapitres précédents:**_

_En 1999, Harry fête ses 19 ans dans de bien triste circonstance : Voldemort à gagner la Guerre, tous les résistants sont morts ou en prison, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de détruire les Ténèbres qui règne à présent sur le monde, mais accompagné de Rémus Lupin, il cherche encore et toujours à fuir._

_Mais un soir où Lord Voldemort les retrouves et s'apprête à les tuer tous les deux, une lumière blanche les enrobent et Rémus, Voldemort et Harry disparaissent, sauvés in extrémiste pas une mystérieuse femme, Harry se voie alors confier un médaillon qui modifie son apparence ainsi qu'une mission : Sauver le monde des Ténèbres et de l'influence de Voldemort._

_Plus tard, il se réveille au même endroit où il avait disparu quelque instants auparavant, mais Rémus et Voldemort se sont volatilisés, le jeune garçon récupère alors ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui, mais il trouve la maison des Dursley fermée : il rencontre alors Mrs Figg et comprend qu'il a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passée et que ses parents sont en 7 éme année. Le professeur Dumbledore et toutes les victimes de la Guerre sont encore en vie. Harry comprend qu'il devra re-détruire tous les Horcruxes, sans savoir qu'il en est un lui-même. Il décide alors d'aller à Poudlard, sous le nom de Harry MacMillan, un Sang-Pur venant de Durmstrang, malheureusement pour lui qui croit pouvoir, enfin, connaitre ses parents, il est réparti à Serpentard, et alors qu'il croise les Maraudeurs, il s'en prend à Peter, ce qui l'éloigne encore plus de sa famille._

_Il apprend aussi que la mystérieuse femme qui la sauvée se nomme Dame Eihwaz._

_**Chapitre 11 : premiers cours et incertitude.**_

Pendant tout le week-end qui suivit la rencontre avec ses parents, Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup et s'enferma la plupart du temps, seul, dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps meurtri, s'autorisant cette preuve de faiblesse, il essuya les traces humides sur ses joues d'un revers de manche, le visage crispé sur une photo de classe datant de deux ans à peine : il était si heureux à l'époque, et si insouciant aussi, entouré de ses amis, Merlin, qu'ils lui manquaient…tous. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait la chance extraordinaire de connaitre ses parents alors seulement âgés de 17 ans, le destin lui jouait encore un tour, l'éloignant de ses parents plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été : tellement proche mais tellement loin… un sentiment aigre-doux qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un étau de fer autour du cœur, comme un poids lourd et froid au creux de la poitrine.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait passé son samedi et son dimanche retranché dans la salle d'eau : pendant la Guerre, les combats, il s'était efforcé de ne pas laisser éclater toute sa douleur, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de pleurer, le temps d'être triste, mais là, là, il pleura jusqu'à s'en noyer l'âme, il pleura pour toute cette douleur qui lui lacérait cruellement le cœur depuis trop longtemps, il pleura pour tous ceux qui étaient mort par sa faute et qui ne pouvaient plus pleurer, mais surtout, pour une fois depuis le début des hostilités, il prit le temps : il laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison et éclater son mal, hurlant sa douleur au cieux noir qui lui avait ravi les siens.

Si bien que le lundi matin, son visage déjà creusé par la douleur de l'absence de ceux qu'il aimait était presque squelettique, son teint blafard faisant ressortir ses deux yeux d'émeraude qui brillaient depuis toujours d'une intensité surnaturelle, étrange mélange d'une douleur sans fond et d'un espoir qui n'avait jamais véritablement faibli.

Douleur qui s'était accrue face au rejet de sa famille, au fin fond de lui-même, il se demandait encore, « pourquoi ? », pourquoi son père l'avait-il rejeté ainsi ?, parce qu'il était un sang-pur ?, lui aussi. Parce qu'il était un MacMillan ?, Sirius était un Black, ce qui n'était pas mieux. Parce qu'il était un Serpentard ?, il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Alors pourquoi refusait t-il de voir qui il était ?

Harry ne comprenait pas, mais d'un côté, il ne _voulait_ pas : parce que comprendre, c'était accepter que son père ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un étranger pour sa mère et que son oncle de cœur ne serait pas là pour le rassurer s'il en avait besoin.

Et il en avait besoin.

Il devait se savoir entouré de sa famille, celle-là même qui était morte uniquement par sa faute, comme dans ce rêve chimérique qu'il faisait parfois, seul, dans son lit, imaginant que sa mère était à ses cotês lui caressant délicatement les cheveux et lui fredonnant des mots rassurants. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il comprenait que ce n'était qu'un souffle de vent qui pénétrait de tout son soul dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte et soufflant dans ses cheveux couleur corneille…, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un songe, c'était réel, trop réel :

Il avait vu ses parents, plus vrais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, il avait vu les cheveux de sa mère virevolter gracieusement lorsqu'elle se tournait, ses yeux pétiller lorsqu'elle riait, ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement lorsqu'elle était fâchée ou en colère, ses mains tourner gracieusement les pages de livre, un air extrêmement concentré sur son beau visage : et tout cela, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui, tous ces petits détails le faisaient se rapprocher un peu plus de sa mère, lui permettaient de la connaitre, plus que jamais.

Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus être Harry Potter, tous ceux qui le connaissaient sous ce nom étaient morts, à présent, il n'était plus qu'Harry MacMillan, un inconnu au yeux de tous, et bien que le jeune garçon ne sache pas ce qu'il était advenu de Rémus, il ferait tout pour le retrouver, lui, ou ce qu'il pouvait rester de son corps, et tout pendant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve irréfutable que son oncle était bel et bien mort ou resté en 1999, le jeune garçon attendrait qu'il revienne, où le retrouverait, mais il saurait la vérité !

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le blessait le plus : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents d'aussi près et qu'il était en âge de s'en rappeler complètement, et ils le haïssaient déjà : Merlin, que ça faisait mal… Bien plus que n'importe quel Doloris qu'il avait pu prendre : car ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait, mais son cœur, son cœur qui, pendant des années, avait espéré, qu'un jour, il reverrait ses parents, vivants, heureux, comme ils les avaient vus un jour dans le miroir du Riséd, et qu'il serait parmi eux, comme une véritable famille. Plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne sache la vérité sur le monde magique et sur sa célébrité, il avait regardé la porte d'entrée des Dursley des heures durant, imaginant qu'un beau jour, il pourrait enfin les quitter. Le plus souvent, sa tante le laissait faire, elle avait beau détester sa sœur et son « anormalité », elle n'en restait pas moins un être humain capable de ressentir des sentiments, c'était sans doute cela qui les avaient changés, elle et son fils. Son oncle, pour sa part, ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un monstre, mais Vernon Dursley avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Harry, surtout quand celui-ci avait placé leur maison sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, qu'il en était lui-même le gardien… et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Seulement, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Harry ne connaissait pas Voldemort, il ne connaissait pas la Magie, mais surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la grande lumière verte qui lui avait pris sa mère, lui qui pensait encore qu'elle était morte dans un terrible accident de voiture duquel il avait miraculeusement échappé, ne lui laissant qu'une cicatrice malheureusement aujourd'hui tristement célèbre.

En regardant son emploi du temps de plus près, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait pratiquement tous ses cours en double avec les Gryffondor, le jeune garçon blêmit et des larmes recommençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux : ce serait difficile pour lui de rester loin de ses parents s'ils partageaient les même cours, mais Harry savait que tôt ou tard il devrait affronter sa mère, et cela lui faisait peur, il jura contre le Professeur Dumbledore et son envie suicidaire de rapprocher Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il avait beau avoir combattu Voldemort treize fois et s'en être toujours sorti vivant et plus ou moins en bonne santé, avoir combattu près de deux cents Detraqueurs, un troll, un chien à trois têtes mégalomane, un échiquier géant, un loup-garou, un basilic, être le plus jeune champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, avoir assisté à la mort de centaines d'hommes sans broncher…, il ne se sentait pourtant pas prêt à affronter sa famille..., celle qui l'avait toujours aimé, celle-là même qui aurait dû être présente à ses côtes.

- Qui est le prof de DCFM ? Demanda finalement Harry à son voisin, il avait déjà reconnu plusieurs visages familiers à la table des professeurs, notamment Mrs Chourave, ou encore Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion et actuellement directeur de sa maison.

Mais d'autres, parmi les enseignants lui étaient totalement inconnus : comme cette femme au visage ridé, des cheveux d'un noir parsemé de mèches blanches, le tout retenu par un foulard à grelots multicolores, ne voyant pas le professeur Trelawney, Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'actuelle titulaire du poste de professeur de Divination, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air totalement cinglée…, pas totalement.

-Il s'appelle Hector Jordan, c'est un type envoyé à la dernière minute par le Ministère de la Magie parce que Dumbledore ne trouvait pas de professeur pour le poste de Défense, il est assis à côté du Professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva MacGonagall.

- Fait gaffe à elle. Lui conseilla finalement le jeune Rogue en se redressant d'un air mauvais, un masque impassible sur son visage quelque peu disgracieux. « C'est la directrice des Gryffondor et elle a tendance à toujours favoriser sa maison. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Le professeur MacGonagall ne les avait _jamais_ favorisés, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais favorisé personne, sauf peut-être à part Hermione, mais c'était autre chose. La jeune née Moldu était douée en tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était une excellente sorcière à qui Voldemort avait injustement prit la vie, comme tant d'autres malheureusement.

-Et c'est un bon professeur ? Demanda Harry en montrant le dit professeur du menton, ce dernier mangeait sans rien dire à personne et fixait son assiette comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui, étant donné que les Maraudeurs étaient dans la salle, n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Heureusement qu'Harry était maintenant immunisé contre la plupart des poissons mortels et/ou, douloureux. « Grâce » à Voldemort qui avait testé sur lui des milliers de potions les plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, pour but de « voir ce que ça pouvait bien donner ».

Severus haussa les épaules, apparemment pas très sûr de lui, hésitant quant à la réponse à lui donner.

-Ça dépend, lui répondit-il quelques minutes, le visage d'une neutralité effrayante, regardant le monde de haut.

« _ Ça dépend_ ? S'interrogea Harry, intrigué. _Mais de quoi ? »_

Dans tous les cas, Harry n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup pour savoir à quoi s'attendre vis-à-vis du titulaire du poste maudit, il se trouvait justement que sa première heure fut Défense.

Chaque année, la salle de défense contre les forces du mal ressemblait à son professeur : autant le bureau de Dolores ombrage était niais, entièrement fait de roses et de petits chats miaulant de toute part, autant celui de Fol-oeil reflétait son métier d'Auror à travers divers scrutoscope ou miroirs à ennemis, même s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un Mangemort ayant pris l'apparence du célèbre chasseur de mage noir.

Eh bien, en entrant dans la salle de cours, Harry ne sut pas à quoi s'attendre :

Les murs étaient nus de toute décoration ou de quelconques objets ayant pu évoquer la personnalité du professeur, les fenêtres était recouvertes d'épais rideaux gris sombres, empêchant la lumière du petit matin de pénétrer dans la salle de cours, l'étagère au fond de la salle était remplie de livres en apparence vieux et ennuyeux entièrement recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Les tables, toutes soigneusement alignées deux par deux en rang d'oignons semblaient patiemment attendre que les élèves arrivent pour déranger l'ambiance monotone qui régnait en ces lieux.

Par reflexe sans doute, ou simplement pour s'éloigner de cette masse étouffante d'élève, Harry s'assit au fond de la salle, seul, caché dans un coin sombre à l'abri de tous, un repli stratégique pensait-il, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, tous, en le voyant entrer, le regardèrent avec insistance : certains, des Gryffondor pour la plupart, lui lancèrent un regard plein de haine et de dégout, murmurant « _mangemort_ » à son passage, pendant que d'autres, des Serpentard cette fois, le regardaient en souriant gentiment, le visage ridé par tant d'hypocrisie.

Le garçon à la cicatrice releva la tête dignement, il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, même si ces derniers ignoraient tout de son histoire, de sa vie et de ce qu'il avait pût vivre. Mais il ne pût empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement : il aurait tellement voulut s'assoir aux côtes de son père, parler de tous et de rien comme si la Guerre et Voldemort n'existait pas, être avec ses amis. Une fois de plus, il sentit une douleur immense lui lacérer le cœur, mélange acide d'amertume et de jalousie : il aurait souhaité que ses amis fussent à ses côtés comme ils l'avaient toujours été, mais il avait eu sa chance et l'avait gâché, à présent, il était seul.

Severus passa devant lui sans même le regarder et s'assit au premier rang, aux côtés de Malfoy avec qui il entretenait une discussion des plus sérieuses. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le jeune Rogue l'ignorer superbement : il semblait que le Serpentard ne se soit rapprocher de lui seulement parce l'honneur de sa maison avez été bafouée, mais soit, malgré les paroles rassurantes du Choixpeau Harry préférait rester éloigné des autres, le souvenir encore brûlant de ses amis mort continuait à le hanter.

Plus loin, Sirius et son père discutaient à voix basse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à la porte principale, attendant de toute évidence le Professeur, et malgré leur précédente rencontre quelque peu violente, Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le visage jovial de son père, c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, du moins en apparence.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'_elle_ entra.

Elle paraissait encore plus belle à la tamisée de l'aurore, ses cheveux auburn aux reflets orangés flottants autour de son beau visage tout auréolée de lumière. Ses yeux d'un vert intense rayonnaient d'une intelligence certaine et pétillaient de joie. Lily était suivie par deux jeunes femmes tout aussi souriantes qu'elle : l'une, grande, plutôt belle, blonde. Et l'autre, légèrement plus petite, les cheveux et les yeux d'un brun presque noir et la peau d'un léger mat chaleureux, souriant doucement, les yeux dans le vague, le regard figé au loin.

Elles riaient, elles semblaient si heureuses, toute les trois...sans lui.

Harry baissa piteusement les yeux, amer, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Lui, plus que personne y avait le droit ! Mais il n'avait jamais réellement connu ce sentiment qui procurait à la fois un bonheur intense et le sentiment d'être aimé, il n'y avait jamais eu véritablement droit. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione avaient été des amis vraiment exceptionnels, les meilleurs, sans doute : mais cela faisait longtemps…, tellement longtemps qu'Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ces moments où ils avaient été heureux, tous les trois : le jeune garçon se rappelait encore les soirées interminables où ils étaient restés au coin du feu dans leur salle commune, à parler des récents évènements, de Voldemort, du Quidditch, de l'Ordre, des profs… Mais à présent, tout lui paraissait tellement impersonnel, si faux… : il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur à ses souvenirs pourtant si heureux, plus qu'un immense gouffre vide et froid ou sombrait tous les moments heureux:

A cette époque, Harry parlait de Voldemort sans vraiment le connaître, il parlait de la guerre sans vraiment savoir, il parlait de la Mort sans vraiment comprendre : mais aujourd'hui, après avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait, il savait, il comprenait enfin : cette douleur, ce manque, ce vide immense au creux de sa poitrine, mais aussi cette impression de surpuissance sur le champ de bataille, puis l'abattement quand résonnait le nom de ceux qui étaient tombés …

Harry songea avec tristesse que Rémus aurait trouvé les mots pour lui remonter le moral…, il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire et quand il fallait le dire, il savait aussi se plonger dans ces silences réconfortant dont lui seul avait le secret, ces silences où les moments heureux refaisaient surface pour chasser la peine : il aurait su quoi faire, comme il l'avait toujours su.

Lui.

Mais il n'était pas là, probablement mort. D'un revers de manche, Harry essuya ses yeux humide : la vie avait toujours été si injuste avec lui, il ne voulait pourtant pas devenir surpuissant, ni atteindre le soleil ou décrocher la lune, il voulait juste pouvoir connaître sa famille, et être à la fois si proche et si loin d'eux lui fendait le cœur.

- Je peux m'assoir ? Lui demanda soudainement une voix féminine à ses cotês.

Harry releva la tête, surpris que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole, il n'était qu'Harry MacMillan…, et il fut d'autant plus étonné que la personne qui lui avait parlé était l'une des amies de sa mère, cette dernière regardait d'ailleurs sa camarade avec surprise, étonnée qu'elle aille, _volontairement_, s'assoir à côté d'un Serpentard…, mais bon, Julie avait toujours été quelqu'un d'étrange, et passablement sadique.

- je…, heu…, oui. Lui répondit-il maladroitement, il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer la jeune femme qui s'était installée à la place libre à sa droite, mais elle le fixait intensément de ses deux yeux bleu océan avec intensité, le jeune garçon se mit même à espérer que le cours débute bientôt pour ne plus sentir ce regard brûlant sur lui :

Non seulement ses parents, son parrain et son oncle de cœur sinon de sang, le rejetaient, mais aussi toute la maison Gryffondor comme pouvait le témoigner les regards haineux des lions qui lui étaient destinés : il lui été lui aussi arrivée de nombreuse fois d'observer les Serpentards de cette manière, un regard emplit de haine et de dégout, mais se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière le mettait mal à l'aise : c'était donc cela que ressentait Malfoy junior lorsque le Trio d'or de fixait avec colère et mépris ? C'était donc cela de se sentir rejeter par tous ?

Mais d'un côté, le jeune garçon préférait qu'il en soit ainsi : au fond de lui-même, il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait plus qu'on lui accorde la moindre importance, ni même le moindre regard : il n'était qu'un meurtrier, il devait assumer ses actes et expier ses fautes.

- Julie Anderson. Commença la jeune femme d'une voix froide, déposant lourdement ses affaires sur le bureau en bois ce qui souleva un petit nuage de poussière, mettant dans ce simple geste toute la colère qu'elle contenait en elle.

- Harry MacMillan. Se présenta à son tour le jeune garçon en déglutissant difficilement, de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

- sang-mêlé. Continua-t-elle.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire, que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Qu'y avait-il à répondre à _ça ?_

- qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement, acide. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être direct.

Harry leva finalement son visage étonné vers la jeune Gryffondor, et c'est à cet instant que le Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entra dans la salle, faisant voler la porte contre le mur, ses chaussures trop bien cirées crissant sur le sol dur et sa cape volant derrière lui comme si un vent imperceptible s'était levé. Harry retourna la tête vers le bureau ou s'était assis un homme d'âge mûr aux épaules carrées, il souffla de soulagement quand il sentit le regard ardent de la jeune femme de détourner de lui.

- Je trouverai ce que tu as fait à Lily pour qu'elle soit revenue dans cet état, MacMillan, et tu t'en mordras les doigts le menaça la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, redressant la lèvre extérieure à la manière d'un canidé.

Mais le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus, inquiet, qu'avait sa mère ? Si Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait fait du mal…. Non, il ne valait mieux pas savoir, ou elle verrait à quel point Harry et son _très cher Maitre_ se ressemblaient sur certains points pas forcement des plus sympathique, particulièrement lorsqu'Harry était en colère...

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O

Le Professeur Jordan observa rapidement la liste des élèves présents, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il relava la tête et balaya la salle de classe du regard avant de faire résonner sa grosse voix de soprano : elle était chaude, à défaut d'être aimable.

- Harry MacMillan ?

Le jeune garçon en question se leva afin que son professeur le voit, rejetant une mèche de cheveux d'un mouvement de la tête afin qu'elle aille cacher sa cicatrice si reconnaissable, la main fermement accrochée à sa baguette comme si, en la lâchant, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

- oui monsieur.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal l'observa quelques instants de ses yeux sombres, son visage neutre n'affichait aucun sentiment, même un quelconque intérêt, Harry s'attendit presque à ce que lui aussi le juge sans même le connaître, pour ce qu'avait fait ses soit disant « parents », et c'est pourquoi il fut extrêmement surpris quand ce dernier lui offrit un demi sourire qui sonnait pourtant tellement faux :

- je connais bien vos parents, nous sommes bon amis…

Harry ne dit rien, attendant la suite, mais au fond de lui-même, il ressentit une haine féroce et dangereuse se déverser dans ses veines. En quelques secondes, l'adrénaline des combats revint, toujours plus forte, toujours plus puissante, il sera fortement les poings sous la rage, faisant couler un petit filet de sang le long de sa baguette en houx : un seul mot revenant sans cesse dans son esprit « _Mangemort »,_ Harry pouvait sentir son aura, sombre, comme les ténèbres, tintée de Magie Noire.

« _Super…, _spécula le jeune garçon, se retenant de toute ses forces pour ne pas tuer le professeur. _Est-ce que, pour une fois, les Profs de DCFM peuvent être __normaux__ ? »_

- bien. Continua l'enseignant en se désintéressant du nouveau Serpentard. La dernière fois, nous avions vu les géants, quelqu'un peut –il me rappeler ce que nous avons dit ?

Aussitôt, la main de la jeune Lily Evans s'éleva et bâtit frénétiquement l'air comme pour chasser un essaim d'insectes particulièrement vorace, Harry sourit doucement, un air nostalgique sur son visage chargé de noblesse, se souvenant qu'Hermione avait exactement le même comportement. A la surprise de tous, le bras de Sirius Black était lui aussi levé. Apparemment, même si son parrain avait d'excellentes notes, ce n'était de toute évidence pas dans ses habitudes de participer en classe.

- Mr Black ?! S'étonna le professeur, septique.

- je voudrais juste vous faire remarquer que vous être payé pour nous le dire, _professeur_.

Derrière lui, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter rigolèrent doucement, se cachant derrière leurs livres, Harry les regarda avec stupeur et effarement, on lui avant toujours dépeint les maraudeurs comme de joyeux lurons. Mais jamais, jamais le jeune garçon n'aurait pu penser que son père et ses amis était aussi…puérils, immatures, et stupides.

C'était encore des enfants…

Des enfants qui ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait véritablement dehors, qui pensaient que la guerre n'était d'un jeu, qu'ils ne risquaient pas réellement leur vie en allant combattre l'ennemis, comme si la guerre était quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas directement : James Potter avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror pour « botter le cul à ces saletés de Mangemort », il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était vraiment un champ de bataille : des corps, du sang, des larmes, l'odeur de Mort flottant dans l'air, étouffante. Des hommes cagoulés tuant hommes, femmes et enfants sans la moindre distinction. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une différence ? Pourquoi aurait-il ressenti un quelconque sentiment en éradiquant la _vermine_ ?

Les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient rien de tout cela, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, personne sauf Harry : aucun homme sensé ne désire se battre, personne ne peut vouloir tuer, prendre des vies en échange de la sienne, que ce soit un Mangemort, un enfant ou même une créature magique, une vie reste une vie, une chose précieuse, bien plus que n'importe quel diamant, bien plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même. Et la détruite, c'était déchirer son âme, doucement, lentement, une douleur intérieure qui ne cessait de grandir et de se propager.

Qui tuait à petit feu, qui _le_ tuait à petit feu !

- Et bien, Mr Black, puisque c'est ainsi, vous viendrez ce soir de 17 à 19 h me rappeler ce que j'ai oublié… déclara le Professeur d'un ton froid, pas le moins du monde amusé par la plaisanterie de son élève.

- ah…, je suis désolé monsieur, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Continua Sirius, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- et pourquoi donc ?

- mais parce que j'ai pleeeeeiiiiiinnnn de trucs à faire : des blagues, des points à perdre, des Mangemorts à remettre à leur place…, et il ne faut surtout pas que je prenne de retard.

Il avait dit tout cela avec un air plus que sérieux, feuilletant un agenda invisible d'apparence très chargé. A ses côtés, James souffla un rapide « bien dit Patmol », le reste des Maraudeurs rirent de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

- et bien, puisque c'est ainsi, vous et vos amis qui s'emblent énormément s'amuser, viendrez tous les jours de la semaine pendant un mois, et je retire 20 points chacun à Gryffondor, puisque vous semblez aimer ça.

Le professeur Jordan se désintéressa ensuite des Maraudeurs avant de balayer la salle de ses yeux d'un noir profond, Rémus ne semblait pas très fier d'avoir perdu des points mais l'oublia très vite, le reste des maraudeurs ne dirent rien mais un sourire sincère s'étala sur leurs visages, apparemment heureux d'être collés et d'avoir perdu des points. Le regard du professeur passa sur Lily Evans sans la voir avant de s'arrêter sur Harry, ce dernier se tapi un peu plus dans l'ombre, espérant de tout son cœur de pouvoir disparaitre.

- Allons Mr MacMillan, dis-nous ce que vous savez sur ce peuple. Lui demanda le professeur, le fixant de haut, pensant sans doute qu'il ne savait rien. Le jeune garçon maudit sa poisse, bien sûre, il connaissait bien les géants, il avait connu Hagrid, et Graup, son demi-frère, mais s'il connaissait aussi bien ce peuple, c'était surtout parce qu'il l'avait combattu de nombreuses fois, en tuant un gros nombre pour sa survie et celle de ses amis, une vie pour une vie : la dure loi de la Guerre.

- Les géants sont un peuple classé primitif par le Ministère de la Magie, ils ne communiquent que dans une langue essentiellement constituée de grognements et de gestes, mais ils sont capables de prononcer quelques mots en anglais tel que « oui » ou « non »… Ils sont répartis sur toute la planète mais préfèrent les zones isolées et montagneuses où ils trouvent plus facilement de la nourriture, il leur arrive parfois de manger des Moldus de temps en temps, ces derniers, ne pouvant pas les voir, les prennent le plus souvent pour des ouragans. Ils sont de nature très bagarreurs et passent leur temps à se battre : d'ailleurs, le plus fort, le plus gros et le plus grand sera le chef alors que le plus faible sera son souffre-douleur. Pour gagner leur amitié ou leur soutien, il faut leur offrir de la nourriture ou des trésors magiques, mais ils auront toujours tendance à s'allier à ceux qui leur promettront le plus de combat. Les plus grands géants peuvent mesurer jusque dans les six mètres, ils sont très difficiles à battre car ils sont très résistants à la magie et aux armes blanches, le seul moyen de les tuer, c'est de leur lancer un Avada Kedavra assez puissant dans l'oreille ou entre les deux yeux.

Dans la classe, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit, même les mouches semblaient s'être arrêtées de voler pour l'entendre parler, seul la respiration calme d'Harry résonnait dans la salle, Severus avait les yeux grand ouverts et fixait son nouvel « ami » sans ciller d'un air complètement ahuri, s'étonnant qu'il connaisse une créature qu'il n'avait, normalement, pas encore étudié. Lucius Malfoy, lui, souriait d'un air calculateur, regardant Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros gâteau particulièrement appétissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mr Jordan, se décida enfin à briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de classe :

- vingt points pour Serpentard pour ce brillant exposé. Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je suis surpris que Durmstrang fasse étudier les Géants avant la septième année, mais vous paraissez en connaître plus que le programme scolaire…

- J'ai déjà rencontré des géants… Lui répondit seulement Harry avec froideur, serrant sa baguette très fort dans sa main, au premier rang, Lucius et Severus discutait à voix basse, lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil.

- excellent vraiment…, pouvez-vous me parler de d'autres créatures dangereuses ?

- de quelle créature voulez-vous que je vous parle _Professeur_. Demanda Harry d'un ton clairement ironique et empreint de sous-entendu.

- parlez-nous des créatures des ténèbres que vous avez déjà étudiées…, ou rencontrées, puisque, de toute évidence, c'est le cas.

- et bien…, il y a les Detraqueurs, ce sont d'anciens sorciers qui, pour vaincre la Mort, ont passé un pacte avec un nécromancien très puissant qui vivait au moyen âge, ils ont une allure décharnée et putride car, même s'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, ils continuent à pourrir et à se décomposer. Pour se nourrir, ils doivent aspirer les émotions positives des Sorciers et, dans le pire des cas, leurs âmes, c'est ce qu'on appelle le baiser du Détraqueur : il ne tue pas mais ne laisse qu'une enveloppe vide. Ils se reproduisent principalement en hivers et dans des lieux très peuplés, on peut alors voir apparaître une brume épaisse qui provoque tristesse et désespoir, ils peuvent facilement être contrés par un Patronus. Ce sortilège demande un grand effort de concentration et un souvenir particulièrement puissant, on ne peut malheureusement pas les tuer. Ensuite, il y a les Inferius, ou Inferi, contrairement au Golem qui sont des êtres de boue ou de pierre, les Inferius sont des cadavres ramenés à la vie grâce à la Magie Noire, ils n'ont plus de volonté ou d'âme et sont entièrement soumis au sorcier qui les a créés. Vu qu'ils sont déjà morts, il est impossible de les tuer, mais on peut les faire fuir avec un Feudeymon. On peut aussi trouver les Acromentulas ou Acromentules, ce sont des araignées géantes dont la morsure est mortelle, elles sont dotées de paroles et de pensées mais sont de nature plutôt brutale. Leur principal point faible est le Serpent, leur ennemi mortel. On peut les vaincre avec le sort « Aragna Eximé », suffisamment puissant, ce sort peut les tuer.

En disant cela, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Au fond de son esprit, la voix de Ron s'éleva: « _Pourquoi c'est suivre les araignées. _Demanda-t-il, complètement paniqué_. « Pourquoi ce n'est pas suivre les papillons ? »_ Et des souvenirs se succédèrent : Ron sur un balai, Ron avec sa baguette cassée, Ron se disputant avec Hermione, Ron dans la cabane hurlante, Ron lui faisant la tête à cause de la coupe de feu…, tant de moments inoubliables, désormais révolus à jamais, engloutis par tout ce temps passé.

- Il y a aussi les Loup-Garous, continua le jeune garçon après une brève hésitation. Quelques rangs devant lui, il vit le Rémus de cette époque se tendre et tenter de disparaître sous sa table. Le professeur, lui, souriait, Harry supposa qu'il savait pour le jeune Lupin, et qu'il voulait bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Harry respira profondément et serra les dents, retenant ses larmes :_ « ne penses pas à Rémus, penses à Greyback, pas à Rémus » _songea-t-il au plus profond de son âme, ne voulant pas songer à ce qu'il avait pu advenir de son oncle.

- les Loup-Garous sont des « créatures» qui peuvent, lors que la pleine lune, se transformer en loup, d'où leur nom. Dès lors, toute trace de leur humanité disparaît et ils peuvent attaquer n'importe qui, même leur famille ou leurs meilleurs amis. Pour devenir Loup-Garou, il faut avoir été mordu par un autre loup-garou. Les lycanthropes sont classés au service des Animaux aux Ministère bien qu'ils soient en partie humains, ils ont une force plus développée que la moyenne et peuvent se régénérer plus vite, sauf si l'arme avec laquelle on les blesse est en argent, il n'existe aucun moyen de les soigner ou d'empêcher la malédiction de se propager complètement à leurs héritiers.

- mais qui voudrait avoir des enfants avec ces…choses ?! Demanda Bellatrix avec dégoût, dans la salle, tous les Serpentards et certains Gryffondors hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec la jeune Black. Severus, quant à lui, jeta un regard meurtrier à Rémus qui avait baissé honteusement les yeux. Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, aimer…, encore quelque chose qui était interdit aux gens de son espèce.

- tu as bien réussi à trouver quelqu'un, toi. Répliqua Sirius avec acidité, fixant sa cousine d'un regard noir. Si l'on pouvait tuer avec les yeux, Bellatrix aurait déjà rejoint ses ancêtres. « Mais dis-moi _très chère cousine_, quand ton cher Maître compte-t-il te marquer …? »

- Comment _oses-tu !_, sale traitre à ton sang, souiller _Son_ nom de ta bouche infâme, hurla Bellatrix en pointant son cousin de son petit doigt fin, complètement hystérique. Finalement, Harry retrouva la folle furieuse complètement cinglée qui avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie, complètement irrécupérable, même Luna n'était pas aussi atteinte… . Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Sa première rencontre avec Luna Lovegood, plus connue sous le nom de Loufoca, s'était fait le 1 er septembre 1995, alors qu'ils partageaient tous deux le même wagon en compagnie de Neville, Ron et Hermione. Et bien que la jeune femme fût des plus étranges et qu'Harry s'était méfié d'elle et de son comportement, ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Cependant, ce sourire n'échappa pas à tout le monde :

-qu'est-ce qui te fait rire MacMillan. Demanda James avec froideur. « Ohhh, mais j'oubliais, toi aussi tu as hâte d'être marqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur son père, fou de rage et de douleur, comment _osait-il_ ?! Mais avant qu'il ne pût lancer le moindre sort, le professeur Jordan s'interposa entre les deux jeunes garçons.

- MR POTTER, si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter à propos des Loup-Garous, je vous prierai de lever la main. Sinon, taisez-vous ou vous serez collés tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- oui monsieur. Ajouta-t-il simplement, serrant les dents pour ne rien ajouter. Rémus lui souffla de laisser tomber mais son ami ne parut pas l'entendre de cette oreille : au bout de quelques secondes, il leva la main.

- Mr Potter ?!

- je voudrais juste dire que les Loup-Garous sont des humains comme les autres.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa un autre petit sourire d'amusement lui échapper : si ce bon vieux Lunard entendait le jeune James Potter, sans nul doute qu'il trouverait ça drôle : Les Loup-Garous n'étaient pas totalement humains, ils étaient bien plus que ça… : ils étaient…uniques, le Loup faisait d'eux quelqu'un de totalement hors pair, mi-homme, mi- loup, à condition de s'accepter tel qu'ils étaient, ce qui était parfois le plus difficile. James ne dit rien mais le fusilla du regard, pensant sans doute qu'Harry était de ceux qui comptait les loups garous comme des sous-êtres. Le jeune garçon dû se mordre violement la langue pour ne pas révéler le fond de sa pensée. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait _pas, pour sa propre sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort le retrouver, pas une seconde fois, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance de le détruire.

- ceci, Mr Potter est une question de point de vue, mais sachez que les Loup-Garous sont des créatures des Ténèbres, que vous le vouliez ou non, déclara le professeur avant de se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier se sentait moins mal à l'aise qu'au début du court, sans doute ce milieu familier l'apaisait-il, néanmoins, la présence de plusieurs Mangemorts dans la salle de cours le rendaient un peu nerveux : Harry les savait tout près, il pouvait même sentir la Magie Noire qui planait autour d'eux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire… . « Il y a juste une chose qui m'intrigue, Mr MacMillan, pourquoi dites-vous que l'on ne peut pas empêcher la malédiction de se propager, avez-vous déjà connu un enfant né de parent loup-garou ? » demanda le Professeur avec un soudain intérêt.

Harry restant un moment sans rien dire, jugeant du pour et du contre : Voldemort ne devait sans doute pas être au courant pour Ted, le fils de Rémus, mais s'il l'était, cet indice pourrait lui permettre de le retrouver, et il attaquerait Poudlard, il y aurait des centaines de morts, et la guerre recommencerait…mais le regard à la fois suppliant et empli de désir de la version miniature de son oncle l'incita à continuer, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un semblant d'espoir :

- J'en ai déjà vu un. Répondit le Serpentard en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais il est mort peu de temps après sa naissance.

- parce qu'il était un Loup-Garou ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : Greyback avait tué Tonks et Teddy parce que Rémus n'avait pas voulu rejoindre Voldemort et que son fils était un hybride, né d'une humaine et d'un Loup-Garou. Harry laissa ses souvenirs l'assaillir une nouvelle fois, et il se rappelait avec amusement la tête qu'avait faite son oncle de cœur quand Mrs Weasley lui avait présenté son fils pour la première fois, alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître.

Pour sûr, c'était un moment qu'Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier…

O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0O°0

_Rémus tournait en rond dans le salon des Weasleys, maugréant dans une barbe qui n'existait pas. Dans une pièce à part, Nymphadora Lupin, nouvellement femme du loup-Garou donnait naissance à son premier enfant, aidé par sa mère, Androméda Tonks et Molly Weasley._

_- calme-toi Rémus. Lui conseilla Kingsley de sa grosse voix, posant une main chaude sur l'épaule de l'homme. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à aller te battre là._

_Dans la salle, tous riaient à la remarque du grand noir, mais l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne goutta pas à la plaisanterie, il balaya la pièce de ses yeux jaunes avant de s'assoir lourdement à côté d'Harry et ses amis, l'air ravagé, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas entendre les hurlements de sa femme._

_Sa femme…, ça lui faisait encore bizarre de qualifier la jeune Métamorphomage par ce terme : femme, unie pour toujours par ce simple mot, elle était sienne, elle portait son fils, et d'après les cris stridents qu'elle poussait, ça n'avait l'air d'être des plus agréables._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, la rassura Hermione avec douceur, sa main amoureusement enlacée dans celle de Ron « Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, après tout, même si le monde magique est un peu moins évolué que chez les Moldus sur certains aspects, la mise au monde chez les sorciers est plutôt bien développée… »_

_- je sais, mais…, j'ai peur qu'il soit comme moi…, je m'en voudrais tellement._

_A ces mots, tous se turent : bien sûr il y avait un risque que l'enfant à naître hérite des gènes de son père, tout comme il pouvait hériter des gènes de sa mère…rien n'était sûr, et avec les combats qui faisaient fureur dehors, il était difficile d'aller accoucher dans un hôpital, autant Sorcier que Moldu._

_- vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir de désirer un enfant Professeur. Répondit doucement Harry._

_Le loup-Garou hocha doucement la tête, puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fatiguées alors qu'il levait les yeux sur le fils de James et ses amis :_

_- je ne vous avais pas demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom tous les trois ?_

_- Si professeur. Répondirent les trois jeunes gens d'une seule voix, l'allure s'allégea un peu…et retomba tout aussi tôt quand les cris dans la chambre voisine cessèrent et que Mrs Weasley en sortit, un paquet emmailloté dans les bras. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux cheveux vert pomme qui dormait profondément, sa mère à son chevet, épongeant délicatement son front trempé de sueur._

_- Molly ?! Demanda Rémus, anxieux. La mère de Ron le regarda d'un air gêné, puis fixa le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les bras._

_- est-ce qu'il est …_

_Le lycanthrope n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tous avait compris._

_- il est vivant Rémus, c'est n'est pas là le problème…Souffla Molly, et comme pour attester de sa vivacité, le paquet emmailloté se mit à frétiller et à pousser de petits gémissements, son père souffla de soulagement mais lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, Mrs Weasley l'éloigna._

_- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir Rémus. Lui conseilla la femme à la chevelure de feu._

_Le Loup-Garou hésita quelques instants, puis, sous le regard insistant de la mère de famille, il retourna s'assoir près du Trio D'or, Molly s'approcha, doucement, autour d'elle, tous s'était tus et tentaient d'apercevoir le nouveau-né. Puis finalement, elle posa le bébé sur la table de salon, devant son père : sauf que ce n'était pas un bébé qui se débattait frénétiquement avec sa couverture bleue... :_

_C'était un loup._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Voilà…, encore désolée pour le retard, et pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la publier, mais certainement pas avant un petit moment, je vous demande donc d'être patient mais surtout, de laisser un max de Reviews (histoire que je n'oublie pas de publier la suite ^^)

Bref, merci à tous ce me suivre et à la prochaine.

Ps : ça fait 1 ans que j'ai commencé cette fic, j'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais le courage de me lancer la dedans…, merci à tous pour votre soutient, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais à toute vos Reviews (même si c'est juste pour dire bonjour )


	12. L'homme derrière le masque

_**Chapitre 12 : l'homme derrière le Masque.**_

_Chapitre dédié à Penelope M. Black_

_Na ! ^^_

_Déjà, rien n'est à moi mais à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling…_

Déjà, un grand merci à Pussy, adenoide, Dymitry, Lisou Aure, Rem san, Guest, annadriya, scpotter, Hanabira, jojo1983, Salem75, cat240, sheltan, ptitcoeurfragile, musme et Iris-kun. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews elles me font très plaisir, à chaque chapitre, vous être toujours plus nombreux à me laisser des messages et je crois bien que je pourrais jamais vous remercier assez…

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en Alertes ou en Favoris

*bisou, bisou, bisou, bisou et re-bisou…*

**Réponse aux anonymes** :

Adenoide : Tu as raison ^^, mais la guerre est encore trop présente pour lui, et c'est normal de s'en vouloir pour la mort de ses amis, en plus, on ne pas dire qu'il n'est pas du tout responsable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger : il va se faire de nouveaux amis, se pardonnera, reprendra confiance en lui…, je ne suis pas sadique au point de le laisser culpabiliser pendant toute la fic quand même…quoi que, des fois, je me demande…^^

Rem san : Merci pour tes encouragement, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner ma fic, je tiens trop : toutes ces idées qui fourmille dans ma pauvre petite tête d'ado…mon seul moyen d'évacuer, c'est d'écrire…arg…, et même, je suis _que _au chapitre 12 ^^. En tous cas, encore merci pour ta Reviews.

Guest : Voilà la suite…enfin, j'ai de plus en plus de mal pour publier dans les temps, mais faut dire aussi que j'ai pas mal de boulot…snif…j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira autant que le précèdent, et qu'il ne sera pas trop court à ton goût (je dis ça, mais les chapitres sont _toujours _trop court, malheureusement…à quand des fics sans fin ? ^^) Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta Reviews.

scpotter : Merki ) , mon principal défaut (au-delà des ENORMES fautes que je fais) c'est sans doute le temps que je passe à peaufiner mes chapitres, pour que tous concorde…alors je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic très bien écrite…à vrai dire, j'ai carrément la banane là, dommage que je puisse pas te montrer mon sourire…on dirait le chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles… O.o

Hanabira : coucou (non je ne vais pas dire que ça ^^)

Tous déjà, je te décerne la seconde place pour le prix de la plus longue Review (la Première place revient à Pussy ^^). En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta Review, on peut dire qu'elle me fait chaud au cœur : c'est vrai que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas très cool, et ça pas s'arranger…mwahahaha…surtout qu'Harry va devenir ami avec un certain Serpentard pas très fréquentable et le protéger des Gryffondors (et de quelques autres idiots…comme un certain lord Noir particulièrement agaçant…). Quant à Lily…et bien Severus va corrompre Harry qui se fera Mangemort et tuera sa mère et Rémus adulte avant de demander Dumby en mariage…tu m'as crue ?, non, je blague, ne t'inquiète pas : ils deviendront amis, doucement, mais sûrement. Et Narcissa…ahhh, narcissa, eh bien, étant donné que je déteste Malfoy Père (contrairement à son fils, gniac ^^) il est hors de question qu'elle l'épouse cette ab**** de put*** d'enf**** de Mangemort…, elle sera donc « sauvée », comment, je ne sais pas encore, je cherche…

Quant à Dumbledore…, c'est un grand sorcier, certes, mais aussi un fin manipulateur, et il faut qu'Harry fasse la part des choses. Mais ça s'arrangera aussi, mais j'en dis pas plus. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta Reviews, elle m'a fait très plaisir…

Résumé des Chapitres précédents:

_En 1999, Harry fête ses 19 ans dans de bien triste circonstance : Voldemort a gagné la Guerre, tous les résistants sont, soit morts, soit en prison, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de détruire les Ténèbres qui règne à présent sur le monde, mais accompagné de Rémus Lupin, ils cherchent encore et toujours à fuir._

_Mais un soir où Lord Voldemort les retrouves et s'apprête à les tuer tous les deux, une lumière blanche les enrobent et Rémus, Voldemort et Harry disparaissent, sauvés in extrémiste pas une mystérieuse femme, Harry se voie alors confier un médaillon qui modifie son apparence ; ainsi qu'une mission : Sauver le monde des Ténèbres et de l'influence de Voldemort._

_Plus tard, il se réveille au même endroit où il avait disparu quelque instants auparavant, mais Rémus et Voldemort se sont volatilisés, le jeune garçon récupère alors ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui, mais il trouve la maison des Dursley fermée : il rencontre alors Mrs Figg et comprend qu'il a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passée et que ses parents sont en 7 éme année. Le professeur Dumbledore et toutes les victimes de la Guerre sont encore en vie. Harry comprend qu'il devra re-détruire tous les Horcruxes, sans savoir qu'il en est un lui-même. Il décide alors d'aller à Poudlard, sous le nom de Harry MacMillan, un Sang-Pur venant de Durmstrang, malheureusement pour lui qui croit pouvoir, enfin, connaitre ses parents, il est réparti à Serpentard, et alors qu'il croise les Maraudeurs, il s'en prend à Peter, ce qui l'éloigne encore plus de sa famille._

_Il apprend aussi que la mystérieuse femme qui la sauvée se nomme Dame Eihwaz._

_Lors de son premier cours, Harry rencontre le Professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal : Hector Jordan, il découvre que cet homme à une aura tintée de Magie Noir. Il le soupçonne d'être un Mangemort : l'enseignant lui demande de parler des créatures des ténèbres qu'il connait, Harry parle des Géant, des Détraqueurs, des Inferis, des Acromentules et des Loup-Garou, suit à ça, il se souvient de la naissance de Ted Lupin, le Fils de Rémus_…

Chap. précèdent :

Le Loup-Garou hésita quelques instants, puis, sous le regard insistant de la mère de famille, il retourna s'assoir près du Trio D'or. Molly s'approcha, doucement, autour d'elle, tous c'était tu et tendait d'apercevoir le nouveau-né, puis, finalement, elle posa le bébé sur la table de salon, devant son père, sauf que ce n'était pas un bébé qui se débattait frénétiquement avec une couverture bleu... :

C'était un loup.

Suite :

_Un Louveteau à peine plus grand qu'un avant-bras, une petite paire d'oreilles dressées toutes droites sur sa tête en triangle, un museau rond qui se terminait en une extrémité noire et humide. A l'aide de ses petites pattes pourvues de griffes, il essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper sa grosse queue touffue, mais il avait encore du mal à coordonner tous ses mouvements et basculait de gauche à droite de façon maladroite. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange c'était son pelage : d'un vert fluo à l'aspect de velours qui fait ressortir ses yeux d'un doux jaune pastel._

_-Par Merlin…, murmura quelqu'un. Doucement, Remus ferma les yeux et approcha sa main de son « fils », une moue horrifiée sur son visage déjà ravagé par la vie et le temps : un pelage doux au touché, des yeux jaune fauve, des petites griffes noires : le pauvre homme constata avec horreur que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, loin de ce monstre qu'il avait créé, Molly l'attrapa par le bras, suppliante._

_- Remus, tu ne peux pas partir ! La pauvre femme fixait « l'enfant » d'un air attristé : il n'était pas bon de naître en cette période de trouble et de combat, mais chaque naissance était une bénédiction, elle-même avait donné naissance à sept magnifiques enfants, chacun ayant un caractère qui lui était propre, et pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais même s'ils lui en faisaient baver la plupart du temps, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle remercie Merlin de lui avoir offert ses petits. Alors qu'importe que le petit Lupin ne soit pas totalement humain, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant, une âme pure encore innocente des Ténèbres qui s'étendaient, toujours plus puissantes, sur le monde…_

_- si, je le peux, répondit l'ancien professeur de Défense. « Il y a bien une raison si les Loup-Garou n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant…, il en est la preuve. C'est un monstre, à cause de moi... »_

_- mais c'est ton fils. Lâcha Harry en se levant, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux : ses parents lui avait été cruellement arrachés alors qu'il avait seulement quinze mois, il avait toujours rêvé de les rencontrer … Mais Rémus n'était pas mort ! Et cet abandon sonnait comme une trahison aux oreilles du jeune Potter. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Hermione lui coupa la parole, d'une petite voix tremblante, tenant le jeune Lupin dans les bras._

_- Professeur, les Loup-Garou se transforme en loup seulement quand la pleine lune est levée, n'est-ce pas ? à aucun autre moment ?_

_- bien sûr. Répondit le quatrième Maraudeur en se tournant vers la jeune femme, de nouveau inquiet. « Pourquoi ? »_

_- oh, et bien ça nous fait un autre mystère à élucider, déclara la jeune femme, un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres fines. Et tout en disant cela, elle montra le bébé à l'assistance : personne ne prononça le moindre mot, un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans le salon des Weasleys._

_Comment cela se pouvait-il ? _

_Ce n'était plus un loup que la jeune femme avait dans les bras, mais un véritable petit garçon au visage rond et souriant, la seule chose qui permettait d'affirmer avec certitude que le Louveteau et le bébé était la même personne, c'était la petite touffe de poils désormais mauve qu'il avait sur la tête._

_Prudemment, Remus s'approcha de l'enfant et accepta de le tenir dans ses bras, hésitant. L'enfant gazouilla de plaisir et là, à la surprise de tous, des poils surgirent sur son corps, lui recouvrant la peau d'un fins duvet blanc comme neige, un museau lui poussa à la place du nez et une grosse queue touffue se fraya un chemin à travers les couvertures avant d'aller remuer l'air avec satisfaction… sa transformation n'eut pas l'air de lui causer la moindre douleur. À vrai dire, le nouveau-né n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se métamorphoser en Loup, ce qui choqua l'assistance._

_Comment ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_- Professeur, puis-je essayer quelque chose s'il-vous-plait ? demanda timidement Hermione, Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, la bouche ouverte mais ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot, toujours choqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : comment cela se pouvait-il ? La lune n'était pas pleine et ne le serait pas avant deux bonne semaines…alors comment ? Comment Teddy pouvait-il s'être transformé ? Qui était-il ?non… _Qu'était-il ? _ L'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor se leva et alla fouiller quelques instants dans la commode de la cuisine, puis elle revint s'assoir entre ses deux meilleurs amis et présenta un objet au bébé :… une cuillère ?! _

_Le bébé loup sembla s'intéresser à cet étrange objet qu'il ne connaissait pas car il se retransforma à nouveau en humain avant de se saisir de l'étrange outil et se mit joyeusement à taper la table avec, gazouillant de plaisir au petit son métallique que produisait l'objet._

_-heu, Hermione…, pourquoi tu as donné une cuillère à un bébé ? demanda Ron en regardant sa petite amie avec scepticisme. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des comportements des plus ...étranges._

_- ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cuillère Ron, lui répondit simplement la jeune femme avec suffisance, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Le petit-ami de la née-moldue eut beau regarder l'ustensile de cuisine sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait pas ce que cette cuillère avait d'extraordinaire. Rémus, quant à lui, émergea enfin de sa torpeur et regarda l'assistance d'un air ébahi, imitant le poisson rouge, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une transe. Le loup-garou fixa la cuillère quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, il finit par se saisir de l'objet avec lequel jouait son fils afin de comprendre la logique, parfois insolite, de la « miss-je-sais-tout »… et de le lâcher immédiatement après, laissant échapper un jappement de douleur : sur sa main, il y avait une trace de brûlure…_

_Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle cuillère, c'était une cuillère en argent : et il était bien connu que l'argent brulait les Loups-Garous…, mais pas Ted Remus Lupin : ce dernier l'avait pris sans rien dire, sans ressentir la moindre douleur, il n'y avait qu'une explication logique à ce phénomène :_

_Le jeune garçon était un hybride qui contrôlait ses transformations à volonté sans avoir à en souffrir, mais non seulement il avait hérité de l'aspect positif des Loup-Garou, mais il avait aussi le don de Métamorphomage de sa mère comme pouvait en témoigner ses cheveux qui viraient doucement d'un rouge éclatant à un jaune soleil._

_-ce qui est sûr. Lâcha Ron d'un ton badin en fixant les cheveux du bébé qui avait à présent l'aspect d'un arc en ciel. C'est que cet enfant va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…_

_Dans la salle, tous sourirent à cette déclaration et l'ambiance s'allégea : les rires reprirent et Rémus commença à réaliser qu'il était désormais papa…Papa !, lui qui pensait qu'il finirait seul et abandonné de tous était désormais marié et père d'un merveilleux babin, c'était assez ironique dans un sens : quand ils étaient jeunes, les Maraudeurs avait toujours imaginé leur vie après Poudlard : James se marierait avec Lily, aurait des tonnes d'enfants et deviendrait Auror, Sirius trouverait la femme idéale, n'aurait jamais d'enfant et deviendrait lui aussi Auror…quant à Peter, il fondrait une petite famille à la campagne, loin de tout. _

_Et Rémus espérait juste pouvoir trouver un logement et peut-être même, un travail…s'il avait su, à l'époque, à quel point ils s'étaient trompés : James et Lily s'étaient bien mariés mais il n'avait eu qu'un fils avant de mourir, Sirius avait passé douze ans à Askaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et Peter…le Traître…il les avait vendu, il avait détruit les Maraudeurs…_

_0O00O0O0O0O0O0_

_Lorsque Nymphadora ressortit de sa chambre où elle s'était reposée durant plusieurs heures, elle découvrit son mari et son fils, tous les deux profondément endormis devant le foyer brûlant. En la sentant arriver, le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et gazouilla, fixant sa mère de ses yeux miel hérités de son père._

_Remus se réveilla lui aussi, toujours sous le choc des récents événements et vint enlacer sa femme, fourrant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son fils entre eux deux, le Loup-Garou laissa éclater ses larmes, tremblant de tout son être et répétant infiniment ces mots :_

_« Merci, merci, merci… » _

_Tous les trois, ils seraient plus forts, ils pourraient survivre à la guerre, vivre, battre Voldemort et être heureux…si seulement…, si seulement tout avait été si simple…si seulement Fenrir Greyback n'avait pas pris connaissance de la naissance de Teddy et n'avait pas voulu recruter le père et le fils, si seulement Rémus n'avait pas violement refusé en essayant de tuer le Loup-Garou responsable de ses malheurs…si seulement Greyback n'était pas venu, une nuit sans lune, tuer Teddy et Dora alors que Rémus était en mission pour l'Ordre…si seulement…_

Fin du Flash-back

Harry essuya la larme qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux : dès la naissance du «p'tit loup » comme l'appelait Ron, Harry avait été nommé parrain, et sans le vouloir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dorloter cet étrange bébé aux cheveux multicolore qui avait finalement fini par se fixer sur un bleu électrique des plus surprenants. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un poupon à lui : un mélange du doux visage de Ginny et de ses cheveux noir corbeau, il lui aurait appris à jouer au Quidditch, l'aurait aidé en défense contre les Forces de Mal, l'aurait grondé pour ses bêtises et consolé pour ses chagrins…

Mais ses rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais…Ginny, _sa_ Ginny était morte, mais le jeune garçon à la cicatrice se jura de tous faire pour que l'alter-ego de la rouquine vive dans un monde ou Voldemort ne serait plus…et peut-être qu'elle finirait par se fiancer elle aussi au Harry Potter de ce monde…et qu'ils seraient heureux, et insouciant, plus que lui-même ne l'avais jamais été...

À l'autre bout de la classe, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue parlaient à voix basse, jetant des coups d'œil autours d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait :

-j'en parlerais à mon père, je suis certains que MacMillan pourra _l_'intéresser, mais je devrais attendre les vacances de noël... je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'envoyer un lettre…

-je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait intéresser le Maitre…Bougonna Severus, de mauvaise humeur, non seulement le Nouveau faisait tous pour ridiculiser sa Maison, mais en plus, ce crétins était doué…, « _quel gâchis, dommage qu'il ne sache pas se tenir_ » songea le Prince de Sang-mêlé.

Lucius observa quelque instant le visage du future Maitre des Potions, son masque de marbre insondable affichait tous de même un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Et ?

- C'est sang-Pur.

-Et ?

- Il a l'air de bien connaitre les Créatures des Ténèbres.

- Et ?

- Il pourrait nous intéresser.

- Hum…, grogna Severus, de mauvaise foi. Qui nous dit qu'il va _le_ suive ?

- Tu as bien vu sa réaction face à Pettigrow non ? Demanda le Blond, l'air de rien. Severus hochât doucement la tête, pensif : bien sûr qu'il avait vu la réaction de MacMillan face aux Maraudeurs, et plus précisément face « Queudever », et ça, il ne le comprenait pas :

Pourquoi le Nouveau avait-il réagit aussi violement avec le Gryffondor alors qu'il n'avait affiché qu'un profond désintéressement à son égard ? Quel était sa réelle position sur la pureté du Sang ? Se jouait de lui pour un quelconque profit caché ? Le jeune garçon se gifla mentalement : pourquoi se souciait-il de ce que pensait MacMillan ? tous ce dont il avait à se soucier, c'était qu'il arrive à garder de bonne relation pour son futur.

- tu as sans doute raison…

- évidement que j'ai raison, Severus, je suis un Sang-Pur. Lui répondit le Préfets en haussant les épaules avec arrogance, bombant le torse de fierté. Le sang-mêlé à ses côtes ne dit rien, ne réagissant même pas : depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, il était coutumier de genre de discussion : en publique, Lucius Malfoy se montrait courtois, poli, parfois même amicale, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seul, le Préfet des Serpent ne cessait de le rappeler, par de petite phrases anodine, son impureté. Mais le jeune Rogue n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester en présence du Blond, ne serait-ce que pour se garder une place intéressante aux côtés du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Il le devait : ne serait-ce que pour sa survie. Et puis, Lucius possédait une très intéressante collection de livre traitant principalement de Magie Noir, Maléfice et Malédiction, de quoi satisfaire l'insatiable soif de savoir du futur Maitre de Potion.

-Et quand est-il des Traitres que recherche le seigneur des Ténèbres ?, se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de MacMillan ? Se renseignât-il. Après tous, d'après ce qu'avait rapporté Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius, l'arrivé d'Harry MacMillan coïncidait à quelque mois près au moment où le Maitre avait ordonné qu'on recherche les Traitres. D'après ce même homme, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres c'était montré très généreux concernant la récompense pour leur capture, ainsi que très menaçant en cas d'échec.

- Je ne pense pas, Père m'a dit qu'_il_ recherchait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux noir et les yeux vert, assez grand, sang-mêlé, avec un cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, Gryffondor sans doute réfugié chez les Potter ayant une confiance aveugle au Vieux fou, et sans doute accompagné d'un Loup-Garou d'environ quarante ans, brun, rien à voir avec MacMillan, sauf peut-être les yeux ...

-rien d'autre, pas de nom ?

- non, _il_ n'a rien dit à ce sujet, juste qu'il fallait s'en méfier, qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux.

- Dangereux pour qui ? Demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils, fixant le Blond de ses yeux d'ébène.

-Qu'insinues-tu par-là Severus? L'interrogea dangereusement Malfoy, d'un coup beaucoup moins aimable, enfonçant le bout de sa baguette dans les côtes de son collègue.

-rien, répondit-il d'une voix calme et posé, s'il souffrait, il ne le montra pas. « Personne ne peut s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais…». Ajouta-il finalement sous le regard satisfait du Préfet de Serpentard.

- et bien explique toi dans ce cas, Severus.

- je disais juste que si le Maitre recherchait ces deux hommes avec autant de ferveur depuis le début de l'année c'est sans doute qu'ils ont fait quelque chose pour _lui _déplaire.

- Tu connais la règle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

- On ne trahi pas le Seigneur des ténèbres sans en payer le prix.

Severus ne dit rien, serrant les points afin de ne pas laisser apparaitre le moindre sentiment sur son visage blanc. Lentement, Lucius retira sa baguette et retourna au cours, le Professeur Jordan était en train d'expliquer à la classe les différentes façons de reconnaitre les créatures des Ténèbres, mais il n'écoutait pas, pas vraiment : il se demandait bien ce que les Traitres avaient bien pût faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'ils les recherchent aussi ardemment… : depuis le début de l'année, celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait lancé des attaques sur plusieurs lieux important, avait rasé plusieurs villages Moldu, faisant à chaque fois des centaines voire des milliers de morts…comme s'il avait soudainement décidée d'accélérée sa prise de pouvoir, il avait même tenté une entrée dans Poudlard pendant les grandes vacances mais avait dû se confronter à un Dumbledore passablement en colère… Tout cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la secousse magique qui avait secoué le monde Magique en début d'année…et celle qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours de cela…était-ce le Lord qui les avaient toutes deux provoqués ? si oui, dans quel but ? aurait-t 'il trouvé un moyen de battre Dumbledore ?

Le Serpentard finit par hausser les épaules, frustrée de ne pas trouver de réponse à ses questions, mais il se fichait bien de ce que ces deux hommes avait pût faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous ce que le jeune garçon voulait, c'était ne pas être à leurs places quand le Maitre les auraient capturé…

- Tu te charges de MacMillan. Lâcha finalement Malfoy.

- PARDON ?!

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Rogue ? demanda le Professeur en se retournant vers la chauve-souris, le fixant de ses yeux corbeau totalement vide d'une quelconque expression, le Serpentard releva la tête d'un air digne.

- C'est juste que je suis très surpris qu'un Auror ai pût se laisser berner par un simple épouvantard, Professeur, n'y a-t-il pas un sort de troisième année qui permet de s'en débarrasser ? dit-il d'une voix douce emplit d'ironie, au fond de lui-même, il se félicita d'avoir commencé à apprendre la Legilimancie…

-effectivement, mais la personne dont je vous parle n'est d'un députant et n'aurait jamais dû accéder au diplôme requit et aurait pu y rester si… Le professeur repris son cours comme si rien c'était passée, Lucius lui avait passé un mot de son écriture fine et penchée.

_Débrouille-toi pour que MacMillan ne nous déshonneur plus._

Severus chiffonna le mot pour bien montrer son mécontentement mais ne dit rien : s'il voulait survivre auprès du Lord, il devait obéir aux Sang-Pur, même si pour cela il devait renoncer à sa liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Et bien soit, si Lucius le désirait, il serait pour MacMillan ce que Crabe et Goyle était pour le Blond.

Une nounou… « _Super… »_

Il ferait en sorte que MacMillan se comporte comme tous sang pur de Serpentard devait le faire : avec fierté, dignité et suffisance, et non pas comme un stupide Gryffondor qui plongeait la tête la première dans les ennuis sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait causer à l'honneur de leur Maison.

- lèche-botte. Murmura une voix derrière lui, Severus reconnu la voix de Black, en cette instant, son sang-ne fit qu'un tour.

- répète un peu Black !

- lèche-botte, tu devrais te laver un peu les oreilles Servillius, tu as de la graisse qui dégouline de partout.

- tait toi Black. Ordonna soudainement une voix calme venue du fond de la salle.

Tous se retournaient pour fixer Harry MacMillan avec stupeur, Le parrain d'Harry le regardait avec haine, et en cet instant, le jeune garçon ressentit une colère sourde s'emparer de lui :

Pourquoi Sirius se comportait-il ainsi avec lui, pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'il était diffèrent ?, mais surtout, pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Comme un gamin.

- je t'ai rien demandé MacMillan.

- et moi je t'ai demandé de te taire.

- Retourne donc lécher les pieds de Tu-sais-qui. Répliqua méchamment l'héritier pas encore honni de la grande et noble famille des Blacks

- Lâche, dit simplement le garçon à la cicatrice, et sur ce, il se rassit calmement, mais l'air de la pièce se fit plus électrique, comme chargée d'une énergie qui ne cherchait qu'à se dégager, Harry songea qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à vider un peu sa magie pour ne pas risquer qu'elle déborde et blesse quelqu'un par inadvertance « Tu vois, Black, continua Harry d'un ton qu'il voulut calme mais ou perçait une pointe de rancune et d'amertume. « Tu dis t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu n'oses même pas prononcer _son_ nom, pathétique. Alors au lieu de dire du mal des autres, tais-toi, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. » Achevât-il dans un souffle : il avait appelé son parrain par son nom de famille, nom que ce dernier haïssait tant, mais la rage et la colère qu'il avait accumulé était trop forte de toute façon : son père et son parrain étaient mort, ne laissant que James Potter et Sirius Black, deux parfait inconnu qu'il avait rencontré dans les couloirs, un instant pourtant, il avait espéré trouver ceux qu'il avait perdu, ceux qu'il avait aimé, mais encore une fois, il avait été dupé par le Destin.

Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il avait aussi fait une énorme boulette : dans sa crainte de se faire retrouver par Voldemort, le jeune garçon c'était forcé à ne plus l'appeler par son nom… préférant le nommer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou Seigneur des Ténèbres : pour lui, Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, le titre « Seigneur des Ténèbres » était donc justifié, mais à cette époque, seul ses adeptes l'appelaient ainsi. Lucius, qui s'en était rendu compte, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs, souri comme un bien heureux avant de sortir de cours et de se diriger en étude des Runes, Severus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque suivit d'un Harry complètement perdu : il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de faire copain copain avec Malfoy père, ni avec aucun autre Serpentard d'ailleurs.

- tu lui as bien fermé son clapé à ce traitre de Black. Le congratula fièrement le préfet des Serpentard, regardant ledit Black d'un œil noir, regard que ce dernier lui rendait bien volontiers. « Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention ».

- et pourquoi ?

- tu es un sang-pur de bonne famille et le professeur Jordan t'apprécie, mais parler du Maitre de cette manière n'est pas prudent.

-Lucius à raison. Continua Severus, impassible toujours cet air froid et distant sur le visage. « Fait gaffe à toi ».

- Ce n'est pas mon maitre. Répliqua Harry avec lassitude, il n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère, il en avait marre, juste marre, il n'en pouvait plus, se battre, contre les autres, contre soi-même.

Mais pour tous ceux qui étaient mort de par son unique faute, il continuait à se battre, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon.

- J'ai vu ça. Continua Malfoy père en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au nouvel élève, de toute évidence amusé par la situation. « Mais à la fin de l'année, nous serons tous près de _Lui_, et il faudra faire attention à tes paroles. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry se retrouva, seul, à errer dans les couloirs de ce qui avait toujours été sa maison, respirant à plein poumon l'air du château, en fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre le pas d'Hermione à ses côtés, et la respiration quelque peu bruyante de Ron, mais en les rouvrant et s'apercevait qu'il était seul, et que ses deux meilleurs amis était mort. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que le monde ai pu tellement changer en l'espace de dix ans, que d'ici quelque année, cet univers si tranquille serait ravagée par la guerre, que la plupart des gens mourrait bien trop tôt, et que Lucius Malfoy, future mangemort en herbe tenterait de fuir Voldemort pour sauver sa femme.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_La__ nuit était tombée sur le Manoir Malfoy. À l'intérieur, dans le grand salon, Voldemort observait les silhouettes encagoulées debout devant lui, jouant nonchalamment avec la baguette de Sureau. Avachie devant lui, un corps se vidait de son sang sur le sol de marbre noir, le torse tailladé de plaie d'où s'échappait un liquide poisseux mais pourtant vital._

_- Lucius, lucius, lucius…, mon très cher Lucius… après toutes ces années… De sa main droite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa Nagini, son serpent et seule amie, lui susurrant des mots dans une langue que lui seul comprenait. À ses pieds, la silhouette se redressa tant bien que mal, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient tintés de sang, son sang._

_- Pourquoi Lucius ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? demanda Voldemort de sa voix volupté et sensuel._

_Aucune réponse, Lucius Malfoy baissa la tête et tira sur les chaines qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers les Mangemorts qui l'encerclait, cherchant vainement un soutien de la part de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis…, il s'arrêta sur un en particulier : un masque blanc uni couvrait son visage blafard, seuls deux billes noir luisaient d'une impassibilité effrayante._

_- Severus… l'appela-t-il dans un murmure. S'il-te-plait…_

_L'Homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tête fièrement relevé, tenant coute que coute son rôle d'espion : ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, Potter avait détruit quatre des six âmes du Lord noir, mais ce qu'ignorait le jeune sorcier, c'était qu'il était lui-même un Horcruxes…le maitre de Potion n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de prévenir le Fils Potter : il faudrait qu'il le fasse, et vite, c'était la dernière mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore…, l'une des plus importante !_

_Du haut de son trône de marbre, Lord Voldemort s'impatienta, faisant faire des va-et-vient à ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, ses yeux couleur rubis balayant ses serviteurs des yeux._

_- Drago. Appela-t-il finalement de sa voix sifflante. Approche !_

_Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent et d'entre les rangs émergea un jeune garçon, les cheveux tout aussi blancs que Lucius, mais ce qui le différenciait de l'homme à genou devant le seigneur Noir, c'était un masque noir aux arabesques grises qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son visage. Il alla se placer aux côtes de son père et s'agenouilla humblement devant son Maitre. _

_- allons Lucius… parle !_

_Mais le blond ne dit rien, ses yeux d'argent fixés sur le visage à présent découvert de son fils unique, son héritier :_

_- Drago, mon fils…_

_Le jeune homme se détourna du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour fixer son géniteur dans le blanc des yeux, une grimace de dégout sur son visage pourtant des plus charmant, d'un signe de la tête, son Maitre lui intimida l'ordre de le faire parler :_

_- Endoloris… Un mince filin rouge sortie de la baguette du Serpentard, à ses pieds, l'homme hurla de douleur, ses muscles se tendirent et un petit filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres blanches. _

_- je l'ai fait pour t'a mère… laissa-t-il finalement échapper en fixant le sol, ravalant sa fierté. Pour la sauvée, j'ai échoué...je regrette _

_- Si elle était restée parmi nous, Mère avait survécu et aurait connu la formidable civilisation de Sang-Pur, vous l'auriez tuée, par égoïsme._

_-Non…s'il te plait Drago, je suis ton Père._

_- Et je vous remercie pour l'éducation que vous m'avez attribué, Père, mais aujourd'hui, vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort en reniant le Seigneur de Ténèbres et sa nouvelle civilisation, vous n'auriez pas dû fuir, vous êtes un traitre._

_-Suffit ! ordonna Voldemort en se levant de son piédestal, son serpent zigzagant entre ses pieds, immédiatement, Drago retomba à genou, exposant sa nuque à son Maitre, attendant sa punition, mais celui-ci l'ignora pour aller cueillir le menton de Lucius Malfoy dans sa main squelettique._

_- Tu connais pourtant la règle Lucius ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure tout en caressant la joue de sa victime, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Pourtant, Lucius savait qu'il mourrait bientôt, il savait que derrière le visage d'apparence angélique du Lord Noir se cachait un homme, son maitre, qui se délectait de la mort des autres, fut-il ses fidèles ; ce dernier se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, sachant ce qui l'attendait, Voldemort s'éloigna de quelque pas fixant celui qui fut jadis son bras droit, aucune émotion ne se lisant sur son visage._

_-Drago, fait ce que tu as à faire. Ordonna-t-il, un sourire sadique collé sur son visage sans lèvre, le Blondinet acquiesça et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers son père._

_- Drago…, je t'en supplie…_

_Mais le jeune garçon ne l'écouta pas et prononça ces mots qu'il avait entendu tellement de fois sans jamais les tenter, ces deux petits mots qui brisait une vie à jamais._

_- Avada Kedavra._

_Un sort de lumière vert suivit d'une violente bourrasque s'éleva dans la pièce avant de percuter violemment Malfoy Père, celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, basculant en arrière, sans vie : comme s'il l'on avait coupé les fils à une poupée. Son regard désormais vide fixait le plafond, mais malgré l'horreur de la scène, aucun des Mangemorts ne prononça le moindre mot, ne fit le moindre geste : Lucius Malfoy avait trahi le Seigneur Noir, il en avait payé le prix, c'était la Règle, la seule et l'unique._

_Plus loin, dans une petite maison abandonnée en bord de mer, un jeune garçon se réveilla en hurlant, le corps secoué de spasme, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir : rapidement, il se leva, s'empara de sa baguette et murmura un sort du bout des lèvres : un Patronus corporel apparu, c'était un cerf dressant fièrement ses cornes aux éclats d'argent au-dessus de sa tête._

_- Lucius Malfoy est mort. Murmura-t-il à l'animal, ce dernier partit dans la nuit délivrer son message à l'Ordre du Phœnix, ou ce qu'il en restait à ce jour. Assis sur son lit, Harry regarda le ciel, le souvenir d'un éclat vert dans les yeux : c'était cet éclat qui lui avait pris ses parents, cet éclat qui lui avait pris sa meilleur amie, c'était encore ce même éclat qui lui avait pris sa fiancée…et tous avait périe de la même main, celle de Lord Voldemort…, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent :_

_Lucius Malfoy avait tenté de fuir Voldemort pour cacher sa femme._

_Lucius Malfoy était mort._

_Tué par son propre fils._

_La vie est parfois injuste…_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Harry serra les dents, tous ses souvenirs douloureux lui serraient toujours le cœur, il n'avait jamais aimé Lucius Malfoy : c'était un homme mauvais jusqu'au plus profond de son être, adepte des vielles coutumes Sang-pur, Mangemort assidu et revendiquant fièrement sa position mais le jeune garçon à la cicatrice devait bien avouer que fuir Voldemort afin de cacher sa femme était un geste des plus honorable, mais malheureusement, il avait échoué :

Le corps inerte de Narcissa Malfoy avait été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard par une patrouille de résistants au bord d'une rivière jalonnant un petit village au nord de l'Allemagne, elle portait une simple robe de lin, signe qu'elle avait dû partir précipitamment dans la nuit, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre sa baguette : quelle déchéance pour l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur de l'Angleterre…eux qui était autrefois propriétaire de plusieurs résidence toutes plus sublime les unes que les autres, eux qui possédaient une armée d'esclaves asservis mais pas pour autant fidèles, comme Dobby, l'elfe de Maison qu'Harry avait libéré et avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié…ce même elfe qui avait servi l'Ordre, parce qu'il croyait en un monde Juste et empreint de Liberté : il était parti un jour en mission en compagnie de Kreatture…aucun des deux n'était jamais revenu.

- il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Dans le dortoir des 7 éme année de Gryffondor, quatre garçons discutaient vivement, leurs si paisibles vie avaient été ébranlées par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève : en effet, Harry MacMillan était là depuis seulement quelques jours et déjà, tous s'intéressaient à lui, volant la vedette aux célèbres Maraudeurs, blessant leur orgueil démesuré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Corne drue ? demanda le plus petit des quatre, observant son ami avec une vénération non feinte.

- Une blague. Répondit le troisième compère d'un air plus que mauvais.

- je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… Remarqua Remus Lupin, embarrassé, tout était de sa faute, il le savait..., et il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'attirent des ennuis à cause de lui.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit sur toi 'mus, tu veux qu'on laisse passer ça ?! Tu voudrais qu'on le laisse t'insulter de « créature » ?!

-Mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama bruyamment le jeune black, fixant son ami avec stupeur.

Le jeune Loup ne dit rien mais un sourire de gratitude s'étala sur son visage ravagé : il avait les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et quand bien même il était un Loup-Garou, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été là pour lui, allant même jusqu'à devenir Animagus pour ne plus qu'il soit seul durant ses douloureuses nuits de pleine lune. Mais ce qu'avaient dit le Professeur Jordan et MacMillan durant le cours de Défense l'avait rendu mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait les…gens comme lui… Mais là, le professeur et le nouveau Serpentard l'avaient relégué au rang de simple créature, comme s'il n'était pas humain, et le jeune garçon avait ressenti la même honte que quand il avait été mordu : il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu : un monstre. Même s'il savait qu'au fond de lui subsistait une part d'humanité que rien n'y personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever.

Mais pourtant, il y avait dans la voix que MacMillan, une émotion qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître : des remords…suivis d'un petit sourire de nostalgie : il n'avait pas été dégouté comme presque l'ensemble de la classe, ni indigné comme ses amis, et encore moins une profonde indifférence comme le professeur (même si ce dernier lui lançait des regards noirs, ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclat de haine qu'avait la plupart des gens lorsque le jeune garçon évoquait sa…condition…) : Le Serpentard affichait une profonde mélancolie…décidément, le nouveau était quelqu'un de bien étrange, et le Loup-Garou était bien décidé à résoudre l'énigme « Harry MacMillan », mais sans ses amis : leur technique d'approche était légèrement…hum…brutale.

-une blague…, que c'est original. Remarqua Remus Lupin d'une voix lointaine, offrant un petit sourire amusé à ses amis. Connaissant Sirius, sa « Blague » ne serait pas forcement drôle…, du moins, pas pour celui qui en serait la malheureuse victime.

- Explique-toi Patmol. Lui répondit James Potter, relevant la tête d'un air soudainement plus intéressé.

- je ne sais pas…, une sorte de blague de Bienvenue, pour lui montrer à quel point on _adore_ les gens comme _lui_.

- MacMillan serait notre seule cible ?

- ne dit pas n'importe quoi Peter, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce qu'on peut faire par contre, c'est une blague pour _tous_ les Serpentards, et une spéciale pour MacMillan, un deux en un en quelque sorte »

James Potter et Sirius Black se sourirent d'un air complice, se comprenant sans même se parler : du groupe, ils étaient les têtes, les penseurs. Rémus était le bon petit préfet, celui qui faisait en sorte qu'il n'exagère pas trop. Peter Pettigrow, quant à lui, n'était ni intelligent, ni fort, ni même doué en quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, c'était une sorte de… mascotte, il était là pour faire beau, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très réussi.

Ce soir-là, les Maraudeurs se couchèrent très tardivement, se baladant dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard sous une cape d'invisibilité, mais lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs lits respectifs, leurs sourires mauvais n'inspiraient rien de bon…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O

Fin du chapitre 12…je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite, pas tous de suite malheureusement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer…surtout que l'année va bientôt se terminer alors j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour écrire.

Sinon, je répondrais à toutes vos Reviews, même les anonymes, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser en masse.

(sinon…pas de suite ^^, na )


	13. Juste le temps d'une larme

Un Grand merci à Anamaelia, Dumby, berkano, Lisou Aure, tetile, Calinou, Beebeul, cat240, ptitcoeurfragile, Mini-Yuya, et Iris-kun qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une 'tit review. Je vous remercierais jamais assez de me soutenir comme vous le faite.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est (malheureusement) à moi, mais à J.K Rowling ^^.

_Bonne lecture _

_Résumé des Chapitres précédents:_

_En 1999, Harry fête ses 19 ans dans de bien triste circonstance : Voldemort a gagné la Guerre, tous les résistants sont, soit morts, soit en prison, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de détruire les Ténèbres qui règne à présent sur le monde, mais accompagné de Rémus Lupin, ils cherchent encore et toujours à fuir._

_Mais un soir où Lord Voldemort les retrouves et s'apprête à les tuer tous les deux, une lumière blanche les enrobent et Rémus, Voldemort et Harry disparaissent, sauvés in extrémiste pas une mystérieuse femme, Harry se voie alors confier un médaillon qui modifie son apparence ; ainsi qu'une mission : Sauver le monde des Ténèbres et de l'influence de Voldemort._

_Plus tard, il se réveille au même endroit où il avait disparu quelque instants auparavant, mais Rémus et Voldemort se sont volatilisés, le jeune garçon récupère alors ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui, mais il trouve la maison des Dursley fermée : il rencontre alors Mrs Figg et comprend qu'il a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passée et que ses parents sont en 7 éme année. Le professeur Dumbledore et toutes les victimes de la Guerre sont encore en vie. Harry comprend qu'il devra re-détruire tous les Horcruxes, sans savoir qu'il en est un lui-même. Il décide alors d'aller à Poudlard, sous le nom de Harry MacMillan, un Sang-Pur venant de Durmstrang, malheureusement pour lui qui croit pouvoir, enfin, connaitre ses parents, il est réparti à Serpentard, et alors qu'il croise les Maraudeurs : il s'en prend à Peter, ce qui l'éloigne encore plus de sa famille._

_Il apprend aussi que la mystérieuse femme qui la sauvée se nomme Dame Eihwaz._

_Lors de son premier cours, Harry rencontre le Professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal : Hector Jordan, il découvre que cet homme à une aura tintée de Magie Noir. Il le soupçonne d'être un Mangemort : l'enseignant lui demande de parler des créatures des ténèbres qu'il connait, Harry parle des Géant, des Détraqueurs, des Inferis, des Acromentules et des Loup-Garou, suit à ça, il se souvient de la naissance de Ted Lupin, le Fils de Rémus…_

_A la demande de Lucius, Severus est chargé de veiller sur Harry afin qu'il ne déshonore plus sa nouvelle maison+, ce dernier le défend contre les Maraudeurs et se rappelle la façon dont Lucius Malfoy est mort. Les Maraudeurs prévoient une « blague » pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry__. _

_Chapitre 13 : Juste le temps d'une larme._

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la faible lueur… de sa baguette magique, le sac de sa meilleure amie dans les mains : La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà mais le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme s'il se refusait à lui. Et les rares fois où il l'acceptait dans son Royaume, c'était un Royaume de douleur et de souffrance, un Royaume de souvenirs tous plus horribles les uns que les autres..: mais ces derniers temps, c'était de pire en pire, il avait revécu la mort de ses parents et de Sirius en boucle, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait le hurlement de sa mère, le regard vide de Sirius, la panique dans la voix de son père, suppliant sa femme de s'enfuir, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop...

« _ Et si elle l'avait fait » _songea tristement le jeune garçon : et si sa mère avait fui avec lui. Qu'aurait été sa vie ? Sa mère aurait-elle regretté d'avoir abandonné ainsi son mari ? Voldemort les aurait-il traqué tous les deux pendant des années ? Ce serait –elle cachée loin de ce monde, emmenant son fils unique avec elle… Tout aurait été si différent :

Sirius n'aurait pas été à Azkaban, Remus ne serait pas resté seul pendant douze longues années, croyant à la mort de trois de ses amis et à la trahison du quatrième. Et lui, Harry, ne serait pas devenu l'enfant de la prophétie.

Pas de prophétie, pas de guerre, mais Voldemort n'aurait pas disparu pendant treize ans, la Guerre aurait été plus sanglante ?, Dumbledore aurait-il battu Voldemort comme il avait battu Grindelwald ?, rien n'était sûr, rien sauf une chose : C'était sa faute.

Tous, les Morts, la Guerre, la souffrance : parce qu'il avait eu peur, parce qu'il avait fui, parce qu'il s'était révolté contre ce destin injuste dressé pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir pour les autres, parce que, plus que tous, il voulait vivre…, souhait qui avait bien changé aujourd'hui, lui qui ne rêvait plus que de paix, de calme, de la Mort : celle de son pire ennemi ainsi que la sienne.

Harry arriva bientôt devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour récupérer l'horcruxes qui y était caché : il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, actuellement dans le bureau du directeur et de venin de basilics : il pouvait bien sûr se servir seulement d'un crochet du Roi des Serpents…, mais malheureusement, Hermione avait démontré qu'un crochet ne pouvait servir qu'une fois, et Harry n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de se balader avec une collection de dents de serpents géants sur lui, quoi que cela aurait fait un collier des plus original : il devait donc attendre. Mais bientôt… Le jeune garçon se contenta de passer trois fois devant le mur nu, se répétant intensément ces mots au plus profond de lui-même :

« _J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais être au calme, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais être au calme, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais être au calme »_

Et c'est avec émotion qu'il pénétra dans la salle sur demande qui avait pris l'apparence de la salle d'entrainement de l'A.D : rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours ces mannequins grossiers ressemblant à des Mangemorts, ces nombreux livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la Magie Noir, ses miroirs recouvrant les murs, il y avait même des photos accrochées au mur, dont celle de l'Ordre du Phœnix à ses débuts.

Le jeune garçon s'en approcha et s'en saisit avec délicatesse. D'un geste doux, presque enfantin, il vint caresser le visage souriant de sa mère, puis un éclat de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda Sirius puis Remus. Son regard dériva finalement sur les parents de Neville : lui non plus n'avait jamais connu ses parents, pas vraiment du moins : son père ne le reconnaissait même pas, et sa mère était tout juste assez consciente pour lui offrir des papiers de bonbons. Eux aussi seraient sauvés, Harry s'en était fait la promesse en croisant Frank Londubat, futur père du Gryffondor quelque peu maladroit : il était si joyeux…, tous, paraissaient respirer le bonheur à plein poumon, une émotion qu'Harry ne connaissait plus, il avait tout simplement oublié ce que c'était, l'insouciance, la joie, le bonheur…et il en était jaloux : jaloux de toute cette vie qui emplissait Poudlard, de tous ses moments de rire et de joie inaccessible...

L'enfant soldat laissa alors son regard dériver vers une autre photo accrochée au mur : L'A.D au grand complet, souriant joyeusement face à l'objectif, lui en tête aux côtés de Ron et Hermione : c'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui avait insisté pour prendre ce cliché, et bien qu'Harry ait pas mal rouspété à ce sujet, il avait finalement acquiescé pour faire plaisir à son amie, amie dont il avait aujourd'hui du mal à regarder le visage en face tellement la honte et le regret lui enserrait la gorge : Il aurait pu la sauver, Voldemort lui avait même proposé de la laisser partir, vivante, mais Harry avait refusé net : en échange, le jeune garçon aurait dû jurer allégeance au Seigneur Noir, un serment qui ne lui aurait permis aucune liberté, aucune porte de sortie : il serait alors devenu un mercenaire des Ténèbres, ne vivant que pour tuer tous ceux que son _Maitre_ voulait voir mourir, et connaissant Lord Voldemort, Harry aurait sans nul doute dû tuer ceux qui furent autrefois ses amis. Le Nouveau releva les yeux et croisa son reflet dans la glace :

Un visage aux traits emplit de noblesse, des yeux verts emplit de larmes mais brillant d'une certaine d'assurance, des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés attachés dans son dos par un filin de cuir noir et sa robe de duel qu'il portait en dehors des heures où il devait porter l'uniforme réglementaire de l'école.

D'un geste lent mais sûr de lui, il leva sa baguette vers la glace, et, en pointant son reflet, murmura un sort du bout des lèvres :

-Revelio.

Aussitôt son reflet se modifia : ses cheveux d'un brun chaud virèrent lentement vers le noir corbeau, les traits de son visage se firent plus marqués, plus tendus. Il grandit de quelques centimètres et son ossature devint plus importante, ses muscles se renforcèrent : il avait désormais devant lui un soldat, un guerrier, un tueur : Harry Potter tel qu'il était devenu.

Doucement, le jeune garçon porta sa main sur le miroir et caressa le visage ravagé qui s'y dessinait. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais plus Harry Potter et que le visage que lui avait offert la Dame en noir était à présent sien. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier son ancien lui et continuait à fixer ses yeux d'émeraude avec nostalgie : ces yeux dont il était si fier, les yeux de sa mère, la seule chose qu'il avait aimé garder de son ancien corps, contrairement à ses diverses cicatrices, qu'elles soient dans son dos, sur son front, ou dans son cœur.

Ce vert feuille si intense, pétillant de magie, brillant de haine et de Mort.

Avec un peu de recul, Harry se dit qu'il ne ressemblait finalement pas tellement à son Père. S'il avait gardé son corps de seize ans, ils auraient sans doute son portrait crachés, sauf les yeux bien sûr…mais Harry avait vieilli, pris des muscles tout en maigrissant, et les diverses cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps le rendaient méconnaissable pour quiconque ne savait pas voir. Peu à peu, une douce colère s'empara de lui :

Toutes ces cicatrices qui le parcouraient, de celles sur son front à celles qui longeaient sa mâchoire étaient toutes le résultat de la guerre, et chacune avait une histoire, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres : Harry laissa couler une larme, unique, le long de sa joue blanche. Lui aurait aimé n'être qu'un inconnu, un de ces gens dont vous oubliez le nom et le visage sitôt que vous tournez le dos, l'un de ces anonymes qui n'inspire ni pitié ni empathie…plus que tous, Harry aurait voulu être normal. L'air autour de lui se fit plus chargé : les Mangemorts de bois furent projetés contre les miroirs les plus proches par un vent violents qui venait de s'élever dans la salle, les éclats de verres s'élevèrent dans les airs pour former un tourbillon scintillant autour de l'Elu. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant toute cette énergie qui émanait de lui : il se sentit puissant, craint, au-dessus de tous. Doucement, ses yeux virèrent au marron clair, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'un rouge sang qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Puis la magie autour de lui éclata, se revêtant d'une couverture de Ténèbres et de noirceur. Devenant de plus en plus oppressante, plus puissante, plus opaque, se repaissant de la joie, de l'espoir qui l'entourait. Comme pour absorber la vie de toute créature se trouvant à proximité. Des colonnes de fumée noire s'élevèrent au-dessus d'Harry, s'infiltrant partout, comme si ce vapeur visqueuse et vivante voulait remplirent la pièce des Ténèbres qui la composait, doucement, sinueusement, et détruire tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son passage.

Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et croisa son reflet dans la glace, un reflet qu'il connaissait et qui l'effraya : un visage plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, une lueur folle dans ses yeux devenus marron-rouge, le jeune garçon referma les yeux une nouvelle fois, inspirant profondément : autour de lui le tourbillon de verre cessa et tous les morceaux de miroir retombèrent sur le sol en de petits tintements de cristal, tous les pantins de bois grisaient sur le sol, en morceaux pour les plus chanceux, en une fine poussière pour les autres.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber au sol et souffla de lassitude, laissant ses yeux humides parcourir son visage ravagé par la souffrance : il n'en pouvait plus, de tout, du monde, de la guerre et de tous ces morts dont il était responsable, mais surtout, il haïssait ce côté de lui qui ressemblait autant à Lord Voldemort, ils n'avaient _rien_ en commun, RIEN !

Et pourtant, ici, en 1977, un nouvel espoir lui était permis, mais plus que jamais, il se sentait dangereux, surtout lorsque sa Magie s'échappait de lui de cette manière, lorsqu'il ressentait des émotions fortes comme la colère, la tristesse où la haine…Toute cette Magie qu'il pouvait sentir pulser dans ses veines et irradier tous son être, une Magie noire et sombre, une magie dangereuse : mais il faisait tout pour que sa Magie ne blesse pas quelqu'un, il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

D'un pas lent empli de tristesse, le jeune garçon s'approcha de ses affaires déposées négligemment sur une table basse dans un coin de la salle. Doucement, il sortit l'album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid à la fin de sa première année et y rangea les deux photos qu'il venait de trouver : celle de l'Ordre à ses début et celle de l'A.D, il ne savait pas comment elles étaient arrivées là mais et il s'en fichait : c'était deux vestiges de ce qui fût autrefois son passé, sa famille.

Contre son cœur, il pouvait sentir l'image souriante de Ginny qui pulsait au rythme de son cœur : elle ne le quittait plus, cachée sous différents sortilèges qui avaient pour but de la protéger de tous dommages, le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la seule chose qui lui restait de sa fiancée, ni de s'en séparer.

Et dire qu'ils auraient dû se marier « _à la fin de la guerre_ » comme elle le lui avait elle-même promis, mais ça serait impossible : Ginny était morte, et Harry était vivant.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Harry fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une série de petits coups donnés sur le dos de sa main, le jeune garçon s'éveilla difficilement, une douleur lancinante lui enserrant le crâne : il ne se souvenait même plus de s'être assoupi, mais il se souvenait de la noirceur, des cris, hurlements, de la douleur…, la routine. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Fumseck qui le fixait avec intérêt de ses grands yeux jaunes, lorsque qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était enfin réveillé, il le salua d'un doux trémolo avant de s'échapper par une fenêtre apparue de nulle part.

« _Bizarre_ » songea le jeune garçon, le phœnix n'avait jamais agi de telle sorte avec lui…

Harry s'assis sur le sol froid et dur en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus que jamais, il se sentait proche du familier de son directeur, comme s'ils étaient liés...déjà lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait refusé l'entrée de Poudlard à Harry, le phœnix avait plaidé en sa faveur… D'un mouvement de la main, le jeune garçon rangea ses affaires, attira sa baguette à lui, et enfila son uniforme.

Puis il entreprit de se lever et jeta un regard venimeux au Serpent qui trônait sur sa poitrine : ce n'était pas sa maison, il était un lion : qui d'autre qu'un Gryffondor pour se jeter dans une fosse remplie de Mangemort ? Qui d'autre qu'un Gryffondor pour provoquer verbalement Lord Voldemort dans le seul but de laisser du temps à ses amis pour se sauver ? Néanmoins, ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau lors de sa seconde répartition n'était pas totalement faux : il avait changé, trop peut-être :

Il était devenu un fin stratège, un puissant sorcier, un Occlumens accompli, il s'était aussi lancé dans la Magie Noire, et bien que le jeune garçon répugnait les Maléfices et Malédiction, il avait montré de très fortes aptitudes dans ce domaine, au grand dam de Ron et Hermione qui, même s'ils ne disaient rien par respect pour leur ami, ne se montraient pas enthousiasme au fait que l'Elu utilise une magie aussi néfaste. Il était aussi devenu solitaire, pas par choix, mais par nécessitée : les siens mourraient les uns après les autres, un par un, alors Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de s'isoler pour protéger ses amis et sa famille. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien : Hermione avait été tuée par Voldemort, Ron par un Mangemort, Seamus avait disparu avec sa mère, le Professeur Slughorn avait été enfermé à Azkaban…tous, partis…

Et c'est d'un pas sombre et morne qu'Harry se leva et rejoignit le dortoir qui était désormais sien.

La salle Commune des Serpentards était vide de toute âme vivante, et Harry ne pût que se demander si sa salle commune était aussi morbide en ce moment même. Mais aussi loin que le jeune homme puisse s'en souvenir : la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avait toujours eu un côté chaleureux qui manquait cruellement dans ces lieux, mais d'un côté, l'allure caveau fantomatique allait assez bien avec le caractère hautain des Serpents…

Harry s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre avant d'en ressortir, ses affaires sous le bras, et alors qu'il allait rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, seul, une voix s'éleva dans son dos. Par reflexe, Harry érigea un bouclier autour de lui et lança un « Expelliarmus » silencieux, le propriétaire de la voix regarda Harry avec des yeux ébahis, et passablement agacé.

- Severus ?

- ça ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, furieux d'être ainsi agressé au pied du lit, observant sa baguette toujours dans les mains du Nouveau. Harry se maudit intérieurement, s'il lançait des expelliermus à tout vent, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, surtout que ce sort était un peu comme sa signature… et ça, Voldemort le savait.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes, sans rien dire, avant de rendre la baguette à son propriétaire.

-désolé. Dit-il seulement.

- désolé…, désolé, t'en à des bonnes toi, et ça t'arrive souvent d'attaquer les gens comme ça ? T'es un grand malade ou quoi ?! Lâcha le Serpentard avec froideur, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace antipathique.

- je n'attaque que si l'on me provoque.

- je ne t'ai pas provoqué espèce de crétin sans cervelle.

- Bien. Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry sortit de l'antre des Serpents, mais alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le couloir qui menait à la grande Salle, il entendit les pas précipités de Severus sur ses talons, le Nouveau Serpent s'arrêta pour l'attendre, le regardant avec scepticisme.

- quoi ? demanda le Maitre des potions avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

- je croyais que j'étais « un grand malade » en reprenant tes propres mots, alors pourquoi tu me suis ?

Le futur professeur de potion le regarda sans rien dire mais le foudroya de ses yeux d'onyx.

-Si tu ne m'apprécies pas, pourquoi tu me suis ? répéta finalement Harry : il devait bien avouer que le comportement du jeune Rogue à son égard le surprenait, et l'énervait.

- en quoi ça te concerne, si je veux rester avec toi, je reste !

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et força le Serpentard à faire de même, ses yeux d'émeraude reflétant toute la colère qu'il contenait caché au plus profond de lui-même.

-Si tu ne m'apprécies pas, alors retournes voir Malfoy et ton club d'hypocrite.

-hypocrite ? …Tu me trouves hypocrite ? La remarque d'Harry avait tellement choqué Severus que ce dernier en avait même oublié d'être désagréable.

- toi ? Oui, et froid, rancunier, sadique, associable, solitaire, hautain, fourbe, odieux, mais aussi ponctuel, bon élève, courtois …et un ami fidèle…

Harry lâcha ce dernier point d'une petite voix, se remémorant les souvenirs que lui avaient donné son professeur de Potion : l'amitié infaillible entre sa mère et le jeune Rogue, et la raison pour laquelle leur formidable histoire avait pris fin, à cause d'un mot de trop :

Et ce mot de trop avait été le début de la fin : en insultant Lily, le jeune Rogue s'était doucement tourné vers Voldemort, puis il lui avait vendu la prophétie, ce qui avait provoqué la chute de la femme qu'il aimait, et par amour pour elle, il avait rejoint Dumbledore, mais toujours et jusqu'au bout, il avait toujours été fidèle : à Lily, à Dumbledore, à ses idées et à ceux qu'il aimait…fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

-ami ? demanda le Prince de Sang-mêlé, il regarda Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois « tu es bien naïf MacMillan… » Ajouta t'il sombrement.

-comment ça ?

- il n'y pas d'ami à Serpentard, il y a juste ceux qui savent où sont leurs intérêt et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour les chercher…, les sentiments rendent faibles…

Harry sourit faiblement, mais d'un côté, Severus avait raison : c'était à cause de « l'amour de Dumbledore » qu'il s'était battu, c'était aussi à cause de « l'amour » qu'il avait perdu Sirius, Ginny, Hermione et tant d'autres, mais c'était par amour pour les siens qu'ils s'était toujours battu. Car Harry voulait voir sa famille et ses amis, heureux, loin de la guerre, de la douleur et de Voldemort. Il continuait encore et toujours alors qu'il avait déjà tout perdu.

-sans doute…, et où sont mes intérêts à moi ? Le questionna le jeune garçon.

- que penses-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

A la question du jeune Rogue, l'enfant de la prophétie se figea : serait-il possible qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour le Serpentard ? À moins que Voldemort ne soit déjà à sa recherche : il allait le retrouver…non, NON, il ne fallait pas, surtout pas…pas encore…

-c'est le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque… répondit –il seulement, sa voix calme et assurée cachant un profond malaise. La table de Serpentard n'accueillait pour l'instant que quelques élèves plus jeunes qui baissèrent la tête devant Harry : ce dernier du se faire violence pour ne rien dire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. « _Malheureusement » _Songea-t-il pour lui-même.

- et de Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore…le _grand_ Dumbledore, celui-là même qui avait lâchement abandonné Harry, qui l'avait poussé encore et toujours au sacrifice, ce _grand homme_ en qui Harry avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle et complète, ce même homme qui était allé chercher Tom Jedusor dans son orphelinat, qui avait toujours agi « pour le plus grand bien »…

-Dumbledore…, il est très puissant, certes, mais c'est un vieux fou qui pense toujours qu'il y a du bon en chaque personne, il se cache la vérité à lui-même et refuse de voir ses erreurs, je ne lui fait plus confiance…

A ces mots, le jeune Rogue sourit d'un air calculateur en continuant de fixer Harry du coin de l'œil, ce dernier était perdu dans des pensées profondes, cherchant un moyen de contacter son oncle de cœur sachant que Voldemort était à sa recherche et qui ignorait où se trouvait le loup-garou et s'il était seulement encore en vie.

-et toi ? Osa finalement demander l'Elu en grignotant un pignon de pain tout en fixant le Serpentard assis à ses côtes.

-quoi moi ?

-que penses-tu d'eux ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sauver notre monde de l'influence de la Vermine, tous ses fidèles fonderont avec lui un lieu de paix où la pureté du Sang sera… Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main avant de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux ébène de son futur professeur de Potion.

- je t'ai demandé ce que _toi_ tu en pensais, si je veux l'avis de Malfoy, j'irai le voir… à ces mots, le Prince de Sang-mêlé fronça les sourcils et tenta de déchiffrer le visage impassible de son colocataire de dortoir : mais rien, rien sauf ces yeux verts rayonnant de haine et d'espoir. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune garçon était troublé par ce visage qui reflétait tant d'indifférence, alors que ses yeux hurlaient de douleur. Il tenta donc de projeter son esprit vers son camarade, mais sentant ce qu'il allait faire, Harry le repoussa doucement mais fermement hors de son esprit, lui offrant un petit sourire amusé d'où ressortait pourtant une extrême tristesse :

-Je suis Occlumens. Lui dit-il seulement, se souvenant tristement que c'était ce même homme qui avait commencé à le former.

- L'Occlumancie est interdite.

-non, c'est la Legilimancie qui l'est...

Severus Rogue resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, un air soucieux sur le visage : La magie de l'esprit était une branche nébuleuse et peu connue de la Magie, pas blanche, mais pas noire non plus…peu étaient ceux qui prenaient la peine de s'initier à cette Magie « grise » : elle était seulement réservée aux plus grandes des familles Sang-pur, « l'élite », et lui-même avait eu énormément de chance de tomber par hasard sur un livre en expliquant les bases .

-c'est au programme de Durmstrang ? l'interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien, ne laissant aucune lueur d'intérêt et d'envie apparaître dans ses yeux d'encre.

- plus ou moins…répondit soigneusement Harry, ce regard dérivant au loin, vers le Poudlard de son époque, celui avec ses amis..., le jeune garçon ne mentait pas vraiment en disant cela, après tout, c'était à la demande expresse de Dumbledore que le professeur Rogue avait accepté de former le fils de son pire ennemi au noble et grand art de l'Occulmencie, le jeune garçon laissa ses souvenirs le porter plus loin, fixant la table de Gryffondor, se souvenant du temps où lui et ses amis s'étaient assis à cette même table.

Harry songea avec tristesse qu'il s'était assis à ce même endroit ou était assis son père et ses amis en ce moment même et qu'il n'y avait jamais songé.

- et la magie sans baguette et les informulés…, ça ne faisait pas non plus partie du programme ?

-ça dépend...

Les deux jeunes hommes furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy accompagné de Crabe, Goyle et Bellatrix Black. Harry se retint de leur envoyer un bon coup de poing et baissa les yeux dans son assiette, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Barbie Senior avait décidé de lui pourrir la journée…encore.

-Salut Harry. Le salua joyeusement la jeune Black, sautillant joyeusement tout en mettant sa poitrine bien en évidence devant le nez du Nouveau, un sourire radieux sur son beau, quoi que terrible, visage. « Comment-tu vas ? »

Le pauvre garçon réussit à murmurer une réponse à peine inaudible, tournant prudemment les yeux de la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme à ses côtés, cette dernière sembla satisfaite de la couleur rosée que prirent les joues de Harry car elle gloussa de contentement et se fit une place entre Severus et son camarade de dortoir à coup de coudes et de bassin tout en se frottant innocemment le bas du ventre contre Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva donc assis entre Lucius Malfoy, futur bras droit de Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Black, bientôt Lestrange, folle furieuse et favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_« Youpi … »_

Et alors qu'Harry allait se lever pour partir loin de cette bande de crétins congénital … un chant s'éleva à quelques places des leurs :

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

_Se secouant le bas des reins_

_Et font coin-coin_

Harry, et tout le reste de Poudlard d'ailleurs se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix : Lukas Goyle, se dandinait joyeusement au rythme de cet air Moldu déjà mondialement connu. Après quelques secondes, Marcus Crabe monta sur la table et pris le relais :

_Fait's comme les petits canards_

_Et pour que tout l'monde se marre_

_Remuez le popotin_

_En f'sant coin-coin_

Des rires commencèrent à s'élever dans toute la grande salle, mais plus particulièrement chez les Gryffondor où les Maraudeurs s'éclaffaient aux éclats, quelques serpents sourirent d'amusement mais se reprirent vite devant le regard noir et haineux de leurs ainés.

_A présent claquez du bec_

_En secouant vos plumes, avec_

_Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain_

_Et des coin-coin_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une jeune fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas qui se dandina sur la table, secouant misérablement ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'ailes, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux : quand elle fût libérée du sort, elle sortit de la grande salle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, humiliée. Harry laissa son regard dériver sur la grande salle, ahuri, écoutant les rires comme dans un vieux film au ralenti : c'était cruel, les blagues que faisaient Fred et George ne visaient presque jamais les élèves, et les rares fois où ce fût le cas, tout Poudlard était touché, pas seulement les Serpentard…Le jeune garçon laissa son regard dériver vers les Maraudeurs : ils riaient, heureux, se fichant de répandre le mal autour d'eux, même Rémus avait un sourire franc plaqué sur son visage couvert de cicatrices. Finalement, le professeur Rogue avait raison : son père était un salop !

Et ses amis ne valaient pas mieux : Harry avait honte, honte de son père et de sa famille. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard vers le Professeur Dumbledore, espérant sans doute qu'il fasse quelque chose pour stopper un garçon de cinquième année qui avait pris le relais, mais non : ce dernier regardait la scène en souriant énigmatiquement, ne cherchant même pas à intervenir, il n'était vraiment pas l'homme qu'Harry avait connu.

Mais le professeur MacGonagall se décida à intervenir : la directrice des Lions se leva et se dirigea d'un pas féroce vers la table de sa maison, furieuse :

-BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN ET PETTIGROW, RETENUE, CE SOIR !

- mais on a rien fait madame, répondit Sirius avec innocence. La sous-directrice allait ajouter quelque chose quand une explosion surgit juste au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, ce dernier sentit un liquide froid se déverser sur sa tête suivi d'une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or : à présent tout Poudlard le fixait en riant de plus belle, seuls les Serpentards se taisaient, préparant la vengeance de leur honneur bafoué.

Au-dessus de sa tête, ces mots s'étalaient au couleur de Gryffondor : Bienvenue_ MacMillan._

-tu as des oreilles de lapin, lui appris Severus avec hargne, serrant les point sous la colère. La honte que le jeune garçon ressentait quelques instants auparavant se transformèrent en une rage muette, avec un soupçon de colère : Severus l'avait prévenu, à demi-mots certes, que les Maraudeurs chercheraient un moyen de _célébrer_ son arrivée, mais jamais le jeune garçon n'aurait cru qu'ils ne feraient une chose pareille et au fond de lui-même, le jeune garçon se sentait blessé, c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard haineux de James Potter, le sourire mauvais de Sirius Black ou l'air soumis mais tout autant complice de Rémus Lupin…

De plus, lui faire pousser ces oreilles de lapin était dangereux : mais les Maraudeurs s'en fichaient éperdument : c'était juste un moyen pour eux de prouver à tout Poudlard qu'ils étaient les meilleurs…

Harry libera une portion infime de sa magie afin que les oreilles disparaissent, et même si le professeur MacGonagall ne le montra pas, elle fut étonnée : modifier la structure moléculaire d'une métamorphose dont l'on n'était pas soi-même l'instigateur était d'un haut niveau, mais le faire sans baguette…MacMillan était doué, c'était certain. Le professeur de Métamorphose fixa le jeune homme quelques instants, émerveillé par les talents du Serpentard, toute colère envers les Maraudeurs désormais envolée, cependant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps :

Après avoir fait disparaître les sorts qui faisaient danser les Serpentards elle se retourna vers les Maraudeurs : elle ne prononça aucun mot, mais c'était inutile, tous les quatre avaient bien compris qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça, et tel de courageux lions, ils prirent la fuite, humiliés par leur propre blague.

Sirius se leva le premier, un regard furieux sur son beau visage :

-allez, ramenez-vous les gars.

Le reste des Maraudeurs se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la grande salle quand une Gryffondor se mit dans leur passage, ses yeux d'émeraudes reflétant son énervement et sa colère.

-Bande d'abrutis, triple crétins, espèce d'idiot…ça aurait pu être dangereux !

James fixa ses amis un à un, Sirius lui offrit un sourire sadique et le poussa en avant, vers la jeune femme.

- démerdes-toi Cornedrue…

- faux frère…, James se tourna ensuite vers la préfète et s'apprêta à parler pour défendre chèrement sa peau, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : on entendit alors un « clac » retentissant suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Peu après, une marque rouge apparu sur la joue du futur chef des Aurors, ses amis l'emmenèrent avant que la rouquine ne s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à eux, ce qui n'empêcha pas cette dernière de continuer à leur hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte.

- VOUS–ETES VRAIMENT CON !, mal lancé, le sort aurait pu le tuer ! Vous être vraiment une bande d'inconscients et…

- D'habitudes, elle attend que tu lui demande de sortir avec avant de te gifler…, lui fit calmement remarquer Rémus alors que les hurlements de la préfète étaient peu à peu recouverts par les murmures de la Grande Salle.

-vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi ou quoi ?!

Le loup garou offrit son plus beau sourire à son ami :

-au contraire James, tu peux considérer ça comme une avancée dans votre relation.

- tu parles…

-ouai…, en fait, elle te déteste toujours autant…

- je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette fille, elle veut quoi ?!

- Que tu arrêtes les blagues ? Proposa le lycanthrope avec amusement. « Et d'arrêter d'être, je cite « un crétin arrogant qui se prend pour le centre du monde lui avec ses blagues stupides et immatures »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se stoppèrent et fixèrent le jeune Potter avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Hein James ?

_- _jamais ! Voyons Peter, ne dit pas de bêtise…

-tu m'as fait peur…avoua Sirius, une main sur le cœur dans une posture dramatique.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait aller en cours, on a assez fait de bêtise pour aujourd'hui…Slug' va nous tuer si on est en retard en cours, surtout qu'il va nous en vouloir d'avoir abimé ses petits reptiles chéris…

- calme Lunard, on a encore trente minutes…et en plus, il n'a rien vu…

- en parlant de ça, vous avez vu MacMillan.

Dans le couloir, le silence se fit.

-ouai…

James ne dit rien, évidement qu'il avait vu : les Maraudeurs avaient mis plusieurs heures à mettre au point un sortilège puissant pour transformer MacMillan en Lapin, mais non seulement cela n'avait pas fonctionné entièrement, mais en plus, le Serpentard avait réussi à annuler le sort de lui-même.

-on fera plus fort la prochaine fois, MacMillan ne fera pas son fier bien longtemps…

Dans son coin, Rémus ne dit rien, songeur : il fallait être particulièrement puissant pour contrer une métamorphose comme celle que les Maraudeurs avait jeté sur Harry MacMillan…mais quels secrets pouvait bien cacher le Serpentard ?

Après cet incident que Dumbledore qualifia de « sans réel importance », Harry se leva pour partir, suivi de près par Severus. En le voyant partir, Bellatrix se leva à sa suite et s'accrocha fermement à son bras droit, papillonnant des yeux :

-attends Harry, je t'accompagne ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes…ça serait _tellement_ dommage…

Le jeune garçon respira profondément, le visage souriant de Ginny lui apparut presque aussitôt : son cœur froid et brisé se gonfla d'amour et de peine.

-Je suis déjà fiancé.

Bellatrix ne dit rien mais se décolla de lui, déçue.

-ta fiancée est restée à Durmstrang ? demanda tout de même la jeune femme d'une petite voix en penchant la tête sur le côté. Harry se tourna complètement vers elle, ignorant tout ceux qui écoutaient discrètement leur discussion. En cet instant, le jeune garçon était figé par l'innocence qui enveloppait l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, même la future madame Lestrange lui paraissait presque…humaine, tellement insouciante qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à associer le visage de la meurtrière de Sirius à la jeune femme en face de lui.

Tellement d'insouciance qu'Harry en avait presque envie de rire de leur naïveté : Tous, ils ignoraient ce qui se passait réellement au dehors de Poudlard, ils ignoraient que la lune serait la muette spectatrice de leur mort, que la pluie tomberait pour pleurer tous ceux qui sont tombés et qui tomberont, que cette neige blanche et immaculée qui viendrait bientôt recouvrir le parc de Poudlard deviendrait leur éternel linceul…

-non.

Sur ce simple mot, Harry partit en direction de son prochain cours de potion : Dumbledore avait toujours voulu protéger la pureté de ses élèves, et d'un côté, Harry comprenait pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu tout à l'heure : à cause des rires.

En laissant les Maraudeurs faire leurs blagues, le vieil homme s'assurait ainsi que ses étudiants puissent rire de temps à autre, afin qu'ils restent innocents le plus longtemps possible… : Il leurs mentait, et Harry était bien décidé à monter à Dumbledore et à tout Poudlard que Lord Voldemort était un ennemi à prendre au sérieux, et que « préserver » ainsi ses étudiants les conduiraient à la mort.

Puis ses pensée dérivèrent vers les Serpentards, Lucius était tel qu'on le lui avait toujours décrit : imbu de lui-même, arrogant, hypocrite avec un sens de la famille extrêmement fort. Mais les autres : Harry avait appris que Severus Rogue était loin d'être un Mangemort froid et sans pitié, qu'il avait même aimé : un amour plus fort que les Ténèbres et Lord Voldemort lui-même. Narcissa était une belle jeune femme soumise à son fiancé, et Bellatrix… : son parrain décrivait sa cousine comme une folle furieuse complètement plongée dans la magie noire et se satisfaisant du sang de Moldus qu'elle faisait couler : il y a quelques années, Harry l'aurait cru sans broncher. Mais aujourd'hui, il doutait de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris :

Se pouvait-il qu'on lui ait menti plus qu'il ne le pensait, qui était réellement ses ennemis ? Les Serpentards ? Les Gryffondors ? Dumbledore ? La maison définissait-il le camp ? Les idées extrémistes donnaient-elles forcément des Mangemorts ? Bellatrix cachait-elle un cœur derrière son blason ? Quel homme se cachait derrière le masque de froideur de Severus ?

On lui avait menti, toujours. Mais à présent, le jeune garçon était libre, et il voulait apprendre par lui-même, sans qu'on le manipule, sans qu'on l'utilise : il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir, tout reprendre à zéro.

A présent, la marionnette avait coupé ses fils.

Voldemort payerai pour ses crimes.

Dumbledore aussi.

Voilà, fin.

Eh bien, Harry se rebelle, Bella le drague, et Severus…et bien c'est Severus quoi ^^

Bref, n'oubliez pas la p'tit Review, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire, quant à la suite, j'espère pouvoir la mettre un peu plus tôt, étant donné que les cours s'arrêtent dans deux semaines.

Bref, à bientôt.


End file.
